I'm Glad I Said I'm Sorry
by Ultimania
Summary: As Gin is dying after his failed attempt at killing Aizen, he reflects on his life and relationship with Rangiku. Rated M for a reason!
1. Dried Persimmons

**All right, time for my second fanfiction! This is my second fanfiction and my first fanfiction that is not a one-shot. Gin is one of my favorite Bleach characters, and I still can't believe he is dead. I am not sure how many chapters this story will have yet. Bleach chaper 416 was so touching, and Gin's relationship with Rangiku is one of my most favorite Bleach pairings. Anyway, here is the first chapter, enjoy! Oh, and I do not own Bleach.**

**I'm Glad I Said I'm Sorry**

**By Ultimania**

**Chapter 1: Dried Persimmons**

Nobody's POV

_Rangiku, I hope you are safe. That's why I cast that Hakafuku* on ya, to keep ya away from danger. You have no idea how precious you are to me, and there is so much I want to tell you. I want to tell ya how beautiful you are, how much I love you, why I became a Shinigami, why I ''betrayed'' the Gotei 13, and why I followed that bastard Aizen. I became a Shinigami so you no longer had to cry, because I can't stand ya crying. Any bastard who makes ya cry is mine to kill, including Aizen. I promise you Rangiku, I will kill Aiz-._

Aizen ripped Gin's arm off with his bare hand, causing Gin to lose his blood and strength fast. Gin stared at Aizen with his blue eyes opened with hate and said, ''I promise, I will-.''

''You promised what?'' the recently transformed Aizen sneered. ''You promised that bitch Rangiku that you would actually kill me? How foolish of you.''

''Do...not...ever call...*cough*...Rangiku...a bitch,'' Gin weakly replied while coughing up blood. Before Gin could attack Aizen again, Aizen stabbed Gin with his zanpakuto, mortally wounding Gin. He began to feel his life slowly fading away.

Then Aizen said, ''Fear is necessary for evolution. The fear that one could be annihilated at any moment. Thank you, Gin. Thanks to your efforts, I have finally risen to an existence that surpasses both Shinigami and Hollow.''

_Looks like I failed, so this is how dying feels like? Strange, it's a funny feeling. Guess I failed ya Rangiku, and I am beginning to hate myself. It would be best if you just lay down or run, Rangiku. That's right Rangiku, run far away from here. I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything bad happened to ya._

Tears began to fall down the slowly dying Gin's cheek.

''So you are finally showing your true emotions?'' Aizen asked. ''I thought you were lying when you called yourself 'a snake'. I congratulate you on how you were able to decieve me by hiding your true emotions during all those years when you were _my_ subordinate.''

''I was never...your subordinate to begin with...you bastard,'' Gin weakly replied while spitting on Aizen's face in disgust and anger. Enraged, Aizen unimpaled Gin and threw him into a nearby building, causing the building to collapse and a half-dead Gin to fall down on top of a piece of rubble.

_Ahh, at least I still have those wonderful memories about ya, Rangiku. It has been a long time ago since we were kids, but it only feels like yesterday..._

_Beginning of Flashback_

_110 Years Ago_

_Gin's POV  
_

_I was gathering persimmons, oh how I love persimmons when ya cook them! Once ya cook them, dried persimmons can be so delicious! It was a beautiful day in this forest, although for me my lifestyle was not as favorable. In Rukongai, sometimes just finding food is a miracle, much less a home. I couldn't believe I found an abandonded house in the North Alley of Wandering Spirits district without much hassle, so I took residence in it and called it ''home''. Although, I still had to find a source for food daily, it was not an easy lifestyle. But, the biggest issue was my lonliness. For my entire life, I have been alone, just trying to survive in Rukongai. I couldn't remember anything about my previous life, nor did I cared. I only cared about my new life, and how lonely I felt. I felt like I could trust no one, and the last thing I wanted was to make a friend only to be used and betrayed in the end._

_My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed three shinigami nearby. I couldn't quite make out what the three shinigami were saying, but I could tell by the tone of their voices that they were quite pleased with themselves. As the shinigami were departing from the forest, I noticed someone else. A young girl with golden blonde hair was lying on the floor of the forest unconcious. ''She's beautiful...,'' I whispered to myself. After the shinigami have left the forest, I decided to help this girl in regaining her conciousness. I did not know why I wanted to help her, but something about the girl intrigued me. I walked over to the girl and took out some dried persimmons that I kept within my clothes (which I have already cooked this morning and I was going to eat them this evening) and put them in my hand. Then, I kneeled down and held out some dried persimmons in my hand to the girl. I saw that the girl was regaining conciousness, even though she did not opened her eyes yet. _

_Rangiku's POV  
_

_I must have collapsed due to the fact I was so hungry. I shouldn't even be hungry, since I am a soul. _

_I felt like I was regaining conciousness, when I suddenly heard a voice. ''Eat, if you have collapsed, you must have spiritual energy.'' _

_So this person has spiritual energy too? I whispered,''You too?'' _

_''Yeah, now eat.'' _

_I obeyed the mysterious voice. I took the food out of the stranger's hand. While eating, I realized it tasted wonderful. _

_''This tastes wonderful...what kind of food is this?'' _

_''Dried persimmons that I cooked earlier this morning. I'm glad ya like them.'' Wow, I never knew dried persimmons could be so good, I love them! _

_My eyes began to open, and I saw that I was in a forest. Then I saw a silver-haired boy kneeling in front of me with a basket of persimmons on the ground beside him. I had to say this boy is not only kind, but cute! _

_''What's your name?'' the young silver haired boy asked me. _

_''My name is Matsumoto Rangiku,'' I answered him._

_''What is your name?'' I asked him._

_''My name is Ichimaru Gin, nice to meet ya. Rangiku, ya have such a pretty name.'' _

_I began to blush. After all, I never had a boy flirt with me before in my entire life! _

_''Well, your name is kind of weird, Gin.'' _

_''It's not weird!'' Gin protested. I inwardly chuckled to myself, because it was a weird but cute name. _

_I sat up and decided to change the subject. ''So, what are you doing here Gin?'' _

_''I found ya in this forest unconcious. Do ya remember how ya got here?'' _

_''No, I can only remember my name for some strange reason.'' Do I have amnesia? _

_Gin's smile suddenly faded, which was replaced with a frown. ''There were some shinigami nearby ya earlier, did they hurt ya?'' _

_I tried to recall anything about my past, but it was like my mind was a gigantic void that lacked any memories whatsoever. The longer I tried to remember, the more my head began to hurt._

_''Are ya all right?'' Gin asked me with a frown and a look of concern on his face when he saw that my face briefly contorted in pain. _

_I finally gave up on trying to remember my past due to the agonizing pain that was within my head. What striked me as odd was the fact that _as soon _as I gave up on trying to reclaim my memories, the agonizing pain within my head vanished instantaneously. Why did my head hurt so damn much when I tried to remember anything related to my past? _

_Finally after a moment of silence while Gin continued to stare at me with concern written all over his face, I answered his questions. ''I am all right...but I still cannot remember anything except for my name.'' _

_There was a moment of silence while I wiped the sweat that appeared on my forehead after failing at remembering my memories. Finally, Gin broke the silence while still frowning and giving me a look of concern. ''I see...well perhaps ya should live with me for awhile until you can remember more about yourself.'' _

_I was so surprised and happy to hear his offer. This boy whom I just met was basically offering me a home! _

_''You don't mind?'' I asked him with a surprised and joyful tone in my voice._

_''Of course I don't,'' Gin answered with a smile on his face._

_Without saying another word, he held out his right hand toward me. I grabbed his hand with my own right hand while he helped me to stand up on my feet. At the time, I did not know how much this one boy would change my life forever as we began to walk out of the forest. __That was the day I met Ichimaru Gin; whom became my best friend, my lover, my greatest joy, and my greatest sorrow._

**Did you enjoy the first chapter? Please review and let me know!**

***Hakafuku-a Kido spell.**


	2. Home

**This chapter only took me a couple of days to write! I hope you enjoy it, and please review! Oh, and I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter 2: Home**

_Gin's POV_

_I felt like I wanted to help Rangiku. I do not understand why, but I was drawn to her. I would normally act shy around anyone I met, regardless if they were friendly or not. Because in Rukongai, backstabbing was common. Many people in Rukongai tend to become ''friends'' with each other for their own personal gain, whether it was food, shelter, or something else. Then, when these ''friends'' have fufilled each other's personal needs, they backstab each other. I witnessed all this crap myself. If that's what the definition of ''friends'' means in Rukongai, then I don't want any part of it. _

_But, with Rangiku it felt...different. The reason I was drawn to her was not just because she was beautiful, not just because she was defenseless and needed my help, and certainly not just because she is the first non-Shinigami soul I have met that has spiritual energy besides me. It's because for some reason, that void of loneliness which has been inside me for nearly my entire spiritual life was fading away the more I talk to Rangiku. I felt like I could trust her, and she looked so lonely. _

_Maybe, I am crazy for inviting a complete stranger into my home after only talking to her for a few minutes. But, I didn't care. I am willing to take the chance of being backstab. Because if I was right about her not being a backstabber, then in the end I would have a true friend. To be honest, she looked like she needed a true friend too. _

_As we walked toward my home, one thing kept bugging me. What were those three Shinigami near her doing earlier? Did they do something to her to make her have amnesia? One thing is for sure, I am going to find out one way or another._

_Rangiku's POV_

_I can't believe this boy called Gin just came out of nowhere, offering me dried persimmons and shelter! I am beginning to like Gin, but I am more surprised that he has a home. _

_As we walked toward his house, I had to ask him. ''How did you managed to get a house in a crazy place like Rukongai?'' _

_He turned his head to look at me and said, ''You should know in Rukongai how many abandoned houses exist, I just took residence in one of those.'' _

_''Oh...do you live with anyone at your home?'' _

_''Nope, I just live by myself.'' _

_''Why do you not mind me living with you? Because I know you have been living by yourself most of your life.'' _

_Gin then smiled while answering,''I guess because I like ya, Rangiku.'' My cheeks began to flush red, why can I not stop uncontrollaby blushing? He just meant he sees me as a friend, surely he can't mean he has a crush on me? Either way, I am glad to have someone who cares for me, especially in a crazy place like Rukongai. _

_Gin suddenly stopped and stated,''We're home.'' I looked at the outside of the house and found it to be a small house made out of bricks. Gin opened the blue door and we both stepped inside and I was amazed. The house was actually tidy and clean on the inside, which was surprising since most houses in Rukongai are filfthy on the inside. There was one kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. It might not have been a huge house, but it was nice and comfortable. For the first time, I felt like I was truly at home. _

_''So, do ya like this house?'' _

_''Like it? I love it!'' Then before I realized what I was doing, I walked over to Gin and hugged him. _

_Gin's POV_

_I knew the house wasn't perfect, but I was glad to hear that Rangiku liked the house so much. However, I did not expect her to come over and hug me. She pulled me into a hug that at least lasted for two minutes and said,''Thank you.'' To be honest, I actually love her hugging me. I couldn't resist looking at her beautiful body. Even though she was young, she has such a gorgeous body. Her golden blonde hair, her cute face, her blue eyes, and her lips-. Oh snap, what was I thinking! I only met this girl today and I am already thinking like a little pervert! _

_Rangiku asked me after she was finished hugging me,''Are you blushing?'' Oh no, I was blushing? Damn it, I felt embarrased._

_''U-um...no. Maybe my face is just flushed,'' I answered her while sheepishly scratching my head._

_''Oh, I see,'' Rangiku stated in understanding with a smile on her face. I was still embarrassed that I blushed. I decided to ask her something while taking my mind off of my earlier embarrassment._

_''Are ya still hungry, Rangiku? I bet ya are even after eating those dried persimmons earlier today.'' Rangiku's stomach growled loudly in response to my question. _

_''I guess I am,'' Rangiku answered while giggiling and blushing in embarrassment. _

_''Let me see if I can get ya something to eat,'' I said with a smile on my face. _

_''You can cook?'' she asked me with a surprised look on her face._

_''Yep, I am actually decent at cooking.'' I was telling the truth. I may not look like it, but I know how to cook at least to some degree. _

_Then Rangiku responded with a sweet smile on her face, ''Thanks for the sweet offer Gin, but I would love to cook instead.'' Rangiku was going to cook on her first day here! I don't think so! _

_Of course, I immediately verbally protested. ''But Rangiku, it is your first day here and-'' _

_''-And what?'' she retorted with a frown on her face. ''No more excuses, because I am cooking. You have been so kind to me Gin, you deserve something in return.'' _

_I decided to give up and let her cook, it would hurt her feelings more if I protested any longer. ''All right, if that's what ya want to do,'' I said with a small smile on my face._

_Rangiku's POV_

_I know Gin might be a decent cook, but I think he deserves a reward for how kind he has been to me. After Gin finally gave up and allowed me to cook, I immediately head toward the kitchen. It was a small kitchen, but it had plenty of food for me to cook a wonderful meal. When I was through cooking, I set up the table with the meal I had prepared on two blue plates. I hope Gin is pleased with this meal. I found him sitting on his bed in the bedroom, and I told him that dinner was ready. He followed me into the kitchen to see the meal I have prepared for him while having a look of curiosity on his face._

_Gin's POV_

_I followed Rangiku into the kitchen, and I was surprised to see the delicious food before me. On both of our plates was a delicious well done steak, with delicious rice and beans. Now I realized that my cooking might have been ''decent'', but Rangiku made my cooking looked pathetic. We both sat down and I took a few bites of the steak, rice and beans. My taste buds melted, this food was so delicious! _

_After we both finished eating our meals, I had to thank her. ''Thank you, Rangiku. That was some of the best food I have ever eaten in my whole life.'' _

_Rangiku looked surprised that I thanked her. ''R-Really?'' _

_''Yep, I meant what I said.'' _

_Rangiku looked even more happy than she did earlier. She responded while smiling, ''I am glad that you enjoyed the meal.'' As I stared at her; I noticed that Rangiku's smile was so completely pure, innocent, and beautiful. If angels did exist, then she must be one of them. Whenever Rangiku smiled, it's like my heart melted. After seeing her angelic smile, I decided that I do no want her to ever leave me._

_Rangiku's POV_

_I am so glad that Gin enjoyed my food that much! His words, ''That was some of the best food I have ever eaten in a long time,'' showed how much he enjoyed the meal that I have cooked. _

_After we ate, I told Gin I was going to take a shower. As I entered the bathroom, I took off my clothes and stepped into the bathtub in order to turn the water on. I thought about today's events as I allowed the warm water to run all over my body. I was worried about my lack of memories. Why can't I remember anything before I met Gin? Why did my head hurt so much damn much when I tried to remember about my past? All of these matters are beyond odd. Earlier today, Gin mentioned that there were three shinigami near me while I was unconscious. I vaguely remember something about some shinigami...doing something to me. Were those Shinigami the reason that I was unconscious in the first place? Perhaps they were, but right now I am not going to worry about the past. I have a home, food, and most importantly a friend right now. But why did I hug Gin earlier today? Am I...attracted to him in some way?_

_Gin's POV_

_I decided to take a shower once Rangiku was through taking her shower. Once I was through with my shower, I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Rangiku sitting on my bed. Then I realized that only one of us can sleep on that bed. Because I don't know if I can handle sleeping in the same bed with such a beautiful girl. _

_I finally broke the silence. ''You can sleep on my bed. I will find a mat to sleep on.'' _

_''What are you talking about?'' she protested. ''You can sleep with me, and you do not have to sleep on a mat.'' _

_''But Rangiku-'' _

_Rangiku began to pout. ''-But, what? Come on Gin, please keep me company tonight. Please do it for me.'' Damn it, she just had to say it in such a sweet tone. How could I protest when she asked me in _that _tone of voice? What is it about her that makes me want to agree to everything she desires from me? _

_''Fine, I'll sleep with ya,'' I relented while breathing out a deep sigh._

_As we both lay down upon the bed, Rangiku decided to wrap her arms around me and snuggle with me like I was a teddy bear. She whispered as she was dozing off, ''You are so warm, Gin...'' That comment made me blush once again. Then I realized that she has fallen asleep. As I was lying down with Rangiku, I reflected upon today and how I met her. It has not even been a full day since we have met each other, and it was like we were already best friends within that single day. But why do I feel so attracted to her? I have decided that I was going to find those three Shinigami tomorrow to find out if they have done something to Rangiku. Something about those three Shinigami was...just not right. I turned my head and stared at Rangiku's beautiful face. She was sleeping so peacefully that it made me smile._

_I whispered right before I fell asleep,''Goodnight, Rangiku.''_


	3. This Guy's The Boss

**I want to say thanks to everyone who has favorited and/or reviewed this story so far. I am very glad to see that people are enjoying this story, it makes me want to continuously write more chapters! I read every review, and have taken into consideration any mistakes/errors I had made in previous chapters. I will make sure to continue to improve my writing skills in future chapters. Here is the next chapter, it is shorter than the previous two chapters but I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: This Guy's The Boss**

_Rangiku's POV_

_I woke up, and I felt so refreshed. I had such a peaceful sleep last night, all thanks to Gin being so kind to me. I don't ever want to leave here, this house truly feels like home. After getting out of bed slowly so I woudn't wake up Gin, I went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. After breakfast was ready, I went back into the bedroom to wake up Gin. I decided to wake up Gin by kissing him on the cheek and said, ''Breakfast is ready, Gin.'' For some reason, I just couldn't resist Gin's kindness anymore, he is just too cute not to kiss! I decided to go back into the kitchen to wait for Gin to come._

_Gin's POV_

_I woke up, feeling refreshed after having the most peaceful night's rest I ever had. For some reason, sleeping with Rangiku made me feel so...relaxed. Strange, but it feels like someone has kissed me on the cheek. Well, I guess it's just me. I walked into the kitchen and saw Rangiku sitting at the table eating breakfast. ''Good morning, Gin! I hope you slept well, breakfast is ready.'' _

_''Thanks, Rangiku.'' _

_I sat down and began to eat breakfast. While I was eating, I decided to tell Rangiku about my plans for today. _

_''After breakfast, I need to gather some firewood for the upcoming winter. You need to stay here and rest after what you've been through yesterday.'' _

_Rangiku yawned and agreed. ''I am kind of tired, so that's fine. Just be careful, okay?'' _

_''I will, don't worry.'' _

_After eating Rangiku's delicious breakfast, I left our home to go to the forest where I met Rangiku. Gathering firewood was not the only reason I was going back to the forest. I was also going back to see if I could find any clues or information on those three shinigami, maybe I will run into them again. I finally made it to the forest and began to gather firewood. About ten minutes later, I heard voices. I looked through a clearing in the brush, and was shocked at what I saw. _

_I saw the same three shinigami from yesterday bowing down to someone. I looked at the man whom the other three shinigami were bowing down to, and he seemed different than the others. This mysterious man was also a Shinigami, he had brown hair and wore a pair of glasses. He was dressed in regular Shinigami's clothes, but something about him seemed...evil. It was like his spirit power seemed so dark and twisted. His face also seemed to portray a false sense of kindness, but in reality it felt like his face showed pure malice and deceitfulness. This guy seemed to be the type of person who would backstab anyone he would meet. _

_Then I saw in one of the other Shinigami's hands a strange glowing orb. What the hell is that orb! It has a strange power...but it feels so different from spiritual energy. Then the Shinigami gave the orb to the brown haired Shingami, then he put the orb in a glass. After examining the orb, the brown-haired Shinigami took the orb back out of the glass and gave it back to the other Shinigami. Then I heard unbelievable words come out from one of the other three Shinigami's mouth. That's impossible...it can't be true! Those bastards did _that_ to Rangiku! I looked at the brown haired Shinigami and then I thought to myself, this guy, this guy's the boss. I bet he's the one who told the other Shinigami to do those horrible things to Rangiku! I looked at him with my eyes opened and thought to myself, he's the guy I have to take back what was stolen from Rangiku. Then I realized that this ''boss'' noticed me! I immediately ran away with the firewood I had already gathered and ran to our house as fast as I could._

_Rangiku...I promise that I will take back what was stolen from you!_

_Unknown Person's POV_

_It appears that my three subordinates had failed because of their foolishness. Apparently, they found another soul and presented this soul to the Hougyoku, but they fled after the girl fell unconscious. Do those fools realise that you have to allow the Hougyoku to completly absorb the soul in order to satisfy it? Although, maybe the reason those fools did not suceed was because they attempt to also do THAT to the girl. It doesn't matter, and it is possible that the Hogyoku could had absored or erased her memories as a side effect from that incident. The Hogyoku is truly mysterious, even I do not fully fully understand the Hogyoku yet. Besides, I can deal with my foolish subordinates and replace them any time I want. What concerns me though is that someone was watching us just now. I could sense the spy's spiritual energy nearby. As soon as I noticed, whoever was watching us fled before I could identify who it was. Well, I need to find this spy and take care of whoever it was one way or another. For I, Aizen Sousuke, can not allow no witnesses to ruin my plans._

**This is the first time I tried to end a chapter on a cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, I will reveal more of what happened to Rangiku in the next chapter.**


	4. Memories and Tears

**I have to say that Bleach 417 was pretty awesome. (It was nice to see Gin still alive, even though he sadly might be dead now.) Anyway, here is the latest chapter of my fanfiction, enjoy. WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of rape. I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 4: Memories and Tears**

_Rangiku's POV_

_As I was wandering through a forest trying to find something to eat, I heard a voice. _

_''Hey girl, come over here!'' _

_I turned around and saw three Shinigami looking at me. What do they want with me? Maybe they have something to eat? _

_I walked to where the Shingami were at and asked them, ''Do you have something to eat? I'm starving.'' _

_The Shinigami then looked at me with something unpleasent in their eyes...was it lust? Then one of them said with a smirk on his face, ''I'll tell you what girl...if you play a game with us, we will give you something to eat.'' _

_I did not like where this was going. Even though most Shinigami are trustworthy and kind, something about these three...seemed wrong. I decided to just get as far away from them as possible. ''Forget it, I do not want to play any 'games' with you. I have to go, bye.'' _

_I turned around and was about to run, but then that same Shinigami grabbed my arm forcefully and said, ''Now, now, now...why is a pretty little thing like you trying to run away?'' _

_Then one of the other Shinigami said, ''Hey, don't you think we should just present this girl to the Hougyoku now? I don't want our boss to get furious at us again.'' Hougyoku and their boss...what the hell are they talking about! _

_I decided enough was enough, and I managed to pull my arm away. I ran away as far as I could, ignoring the Shinigami's angry voices. Suddenly, the third Shinigami used what seemed to be shunpo and appeared in front of me. ''Sorry, little girl. But, you won't remember a thing after we are done with you.'' Then, I felt like someone punched me in the head so hard, I fell unconscious. _

_After what felt like hours, I seemed to had regain semi-consciousness, but I can't open my eyes. Suddenly, I felt like someone was sending me indescribable pain and torture throughout my entire body! What was this hell...was this rape! I wanted to scream, but I couldn't even speak. I could hear voices full of lust and foolishness. _

_''Hey bastard, when can I have a turn!'' _

_''Shut up, you can have a turn once I am through having fun with this bitch.'' Then suddenly, I lost consciousness again._

_I regain full consciousness, this time I was able to open my eyes. I looked around and saw the same three evil Shinigami grinning like they were proud of themselves. _

_''So, you have finally awaken girl?'' _

_I looked at them with hate and said, ''What did you scum do to me!'' _

_''We just pleasure ourselves, you were so much fun.'' _

_I just stared at them and I couldn't move like I was paralyzed because I was so full of shock...those bastards raped me while I was semi-conscious! I looked at myself and realise I was fully clothed and slightly bruised. But, these were not the clothes I was wearing earlier! So, these bastards raped me and then reclothed me like nothing happened! I couldn't believe those Shinigami did this! I thought Shinigami were supposed to be the protectors of Rukongai and Soul Society, but these Shingami act worse than the some of the lowlifes of Rukongai!_

_Before I could get any more words out of my mouth, one of the Shinigami said with a devilish grin,''It dosen't matter, because you will not remember anything about this incident. Because soon, you will be no more.'' I was horrified, were these bastards planning to kill me! _

_Before I could ask them what they meant, one of the other Shinigami took a mysterious orb out from somewhere inside his clothes and said, ''Listen girl, just look into this orb and we will leave you alone.'' I decided to look at the orb out of curiosity, then I was going to get the hell out of here! _

_I looked at the orb, and then I felt a strange power from it. This orb has a strange power...it was not spiritual power, but something so...different. I felt like this orb wanted me...like it wants to absorb me! _

_''What the hell is this orb!'' _

_The Shinigami seemed surprised I asked and one of them said, ''It is called the Hougyoku, and soon you will be a part of it.'' _

_''A..part of it! No, I do not want to become...'' _

_Suddenly, the Hougyoku glowed white, and I became paralyzed again, like I couldn't move. Then, I felt like this Hougyoku was slowly draining away my spiritual energy, I felt like I was dying! _

_Then one of the Shinigami said, ''Soon you will become part of the Hougyoku, and you will be no more.'' _

_This can't be happening...my life cannot end like this! Suddenly, I felt like I was slowly losing consciousness...and something else was fading...what was it? Then, I heard the Shinigami's voices. _

_''Shit! I can sense someone's spiritual energy...and it is slowly coming closer! Someone's coming!'' _

_''Let's just abandon the bitch and get out of here. At least we got our fun out of her.'' _

_Then, I heard footsteps and voices that gradually faded. I felt like I was losing something...was I losing my memories? Slowly, my memories began to fade one by one until all I could remember was my name. Then, I felt like I fell into darkness. After what seemed like hours, I felt like the darkness faded due to one voice. _

_''Eat, if you have collapsed, you must have spiritual energy.'' _

_I screamed and then realized that I just had a dream...that was a horrible nightmare. It was a nightmare...but why did it feel so real? Was that nightmare my memories or...oh I don't know anymore! Whether that nightmare was based on my memories or not, it was so horrifying! Ugh...my head hurts so much and I am so afraid! Am I ever going to be safe! Gin wouldn't be able to protect me from danger...I don't know what to do anymore! Then before I could stop myself, I began to cry._

_Gin's POV_

_As I ran back as fast as I could towards our home, I replayed that conversation I heard between those Shinigami over and over again._

_''Hey, boss. We decided to have fun with this girl, and then we presented her to the Hougyoku.''_

_''So you raped this girl.''_

_''Yes, boss. But we-''_

_''-I do not care what you have done to her physically, but I would like to know if the Hougyoku sucessfully absorbed her soul or not.''_

_''Well see, about that...we sensed someone's spiritual energy heading towards us. So, we decided to abandon her while she was unconscious before the Hougyoku completely absored her soul.''_

_''I see, it's possible her memories might had been erased due to the Hougyoku's attempt to absorb her...tell me what this girl looks like.''_

_''Oh...she is so gorgeous. Golden blonde hair, blue eyes, nice lips, and man she was so fun to play with-'' _

_''-That's all I need to know. Do not fail me again, or else I will present _your_ souls to the Hougyoku. Do we understand each other?''_

_''H-H-Hai, boss.''_

_Those bastards raped her and erased her memories due to this thing called the ''Hougyoku''! Was that the mysterious orb I saw earlier! I can't believe this...how could those bastards hurt someone like Rangiku! Her memories must have been erased, she acts like she can't remember anything but her name! Damn it all, why are Shinigami so evil! I thought Shinigami were supposed to be the protectors of Rukongai and Soul Society, because I never thought I would see Shinigami act worse than Hollows!_

_Finally, I made it home. I opened the door, and began to search for Rangiku. _

_''Rangiku, where are ya?'' _

_Then, I heard someone crying. No...Rangiku can't be crying, could she? The crying was coming from the bedroom, so I enter the bedroom and my heart shattered at what I saw. I saw Rangiku in the bedroom, sitting on our bed crying uncontrollably. She had her back turned so she did not notice me yet. _

_Then I heard her say, ''Why? I thought I would be safe with Gin..but it looks like I will never be safe.'' I decided that was it, I needed to comfort her and be there for her. I sneaked up behind Rangiku and wrapped my arms around her in an embrace._

_Rangiku's POV_

_Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. _

_''Gin?'' _

_''It's me, Rangiku.'' _

_Then Gin said in a sweet voice that was almost as soft as a whisper, ''Why are ya crying, Rangiku? It pains me to see ya crying. Please tell me what's wrong.'' _

_''You don't want to know,'' I said through my sobs. _

_Then, Gin said words that I will remember forever. _

_''Rangiku...no matter what your problems are, you can tell me. If you have pain, share it with me. If you have joy, share it with me. If ya have a burden that you cannot carry alone, then I will carry it with ya. I will never abandon ya, because I will always be with you.'' _

_Gin's words comfort me so much, it was like he was erasing all my pain. I decided to tell him about my entire nightmare. Gin looked at me with his eyes opened, and for a monent I saw a look filled with sadness...and anger? _

_Then he smiled again and said, ''It's okay Rangiku, it was just a nightmare. Don't worry, I promise you're safe with me.''_

_I began to feel like my sorrows were slowly disappearing, and I felt warmth from Gin's arms. Then I realized that no matter how horrible my past was, whether my nightmare was based on my lost memories or not, that Gin will always be there for me...forever. In the end, that's all that truly matters._

_Gin's POV_

_Oh Rangiku...it pains for me to see ya like this. I am sorry I lied to ya about your nightmare, but you don't need to remember that hellish incident just yet. I promise ya that no harm will come to you anymore...because I will always be there to protect ya. I see that your tears had finally stopped, seeing ya in tears hurts me more than you will ever know. As I comforted you, I once again saw the most beautiful thing in the world, your smile. _

_''Are ya feeling better, Rangiku?'' _

_''Yes, I am feeling much better thanks to you Gin. Could we lie down for awhile...together?'' _

_''Of course, Rangiku.'' _

_As we both lay down on the bed, Rangiku said something that I will always remember for the rest of my life. _

_''Hey Gin, I just realized something.'' _

_''What's that, Rangiku?'' _

_''Our eyes are both the same color...blue.'' _

_She was right, I never noticed that until now. _

_''Ya know, you are right.'' _

_''I like your eyes, Gin...they always soothe me.'' _

_I almost blushed and said, ''Your eyes are way prettier than mine are, Rangiku.'' _

_Wow, I had seen Rangiku blushed before, but not this hard! ''T-T-Thank you, Gin.'' _

_As we both lay down, I notice that Rangiku was snuggling up to me and calling me a teddy bear again, but I loved it when she does that. Rangiku...you need your memories back. One day, somehow I will take back what was stolen from you. Those bastards who raped you will pay for what they done to ya, I promise. _

_I whispered as I was falling asleep again, ''Goodnight, Rangiku.''_

_''Goodnight, Gin.''_

**What did you think about this chapter? Please review and let me know.**


	5. The Gift

**All right, let me start off by apologizing for the delay. Sometimes, I get busy with life and don't have time to write any fanfiction. Even if my updates are not going to be as frequent, I am NOT going to abandon this story. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy! Oh, and once again, I do not own Bleach. **

**Chapter 5: The Gift**

_1 Year Later_

_Rangiku's POV_

_It has been a year since I met Gin, and so far it has been one of the most joyous years of my life. We had spent so much time together, at out home and in Rukongai. Gin has fallen in love with my cooking, he said that he will not eat another person's cooking as long as we are together. Even though Gin can cook, he always prefers my cooking over his. Gin has taught me a lot of things, but the most important thing he taught me was friendship. I never thought I would have a friend in my life, but Gin changed everything. He taught me friendship, happiness, and what it means to not be alone. _

_One thing concerns me though. Sometimes, Gin mysteriously disappears at night and does not come back for days, which worries me to no end. I was afraid that something bad has happened to him. But then, he returns like nothing happened days later. I asked him where he has been, but he simply smiled and said, ''It's nothin' for ya to worry about.'' I don't understand why Gin does that, but at least he always comes back._

_Gin's POV_

_If there was such a thing as an angel, Rangiku would be one because she is so beautiful and friendly. I'm just glad that we are so close and we have been together for a year! Still, I'm trying to track down those bastards who harmed Rangiku, but I have yet to find them. I can't tell Rangiku what I had been doing while I was away, she doesn't need to know about her past...and her buried pain just yet. _

_It has been a year since I met Rangiku, and then I realise that despite the fact I knew so much about her, there was one thing I did not know about her. When was her birthday?_

_Rangiku's POV_

_After another peaceful night's sleep, I woked up and saw that Gin was already sitting up on the bed. He looked like he was in deep thought, almost meditating. ''What's wrong, Gin?''_

_''Can I ask ya something, Rangiku?''_

_''What is it, Gin?'' _

_''When is your birthday?''_

_I was surprised Gin asked me about my birthday. The problem was I cannot remember anything about myself, not even my birthday! _

_I decided to tell him the truth. "I don't know, I never really counted days until I met you."_

_''I see, well then how about this? What do you think about the day we met being your birthday?''_

_Wow, Gin can be so sweet and thoughtful sometimes! ''That's wonderful, Gin.''_

_''Which means today's your birthday. Happy birthday, Rangiku. I'm glad I planned ahead.''_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Gin never ceases to amaze me! So, today's my birthday, huh? Strange, I can't remember anything about my previous birthdays. I wonder what Gin meant by him planning ahead? _

_As if in answer to my question, Gin said, ''I got ya something.'' _

_''What is it?''_

_''Come on, I'll show ya.''_

_Then Gin got on his knees and pulled out an object from under our bed, and then he showed me a small blue giftbox with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. _

_''Is this...for me?''_

_''Sure is, why don't ya open it?''_

_I opened the giftbox and was amazed at what I saw inside. It was a small golden necklace. I could tell this necklace was made out of pure gold, it was so lovely! I don't know how Gin was able to get his hands on a precious necklace, but I was so glad! _

_''How did you get this, Gin?''_

_''I bought it with the money I had been stashing for years in case of an emergency, the necklace was just too pretty to pass up. Do ya like it, Rangiku?'' _

_''Gin...this necklace is so beautiful...thank you so much!'' _

_''Glad to see ya like it, Rangiku. I thought the necklace would look great on ya pretty self.'' I blushed uncontrollably again, did Gin just said that?_

_Gin's POV_

_Boy, did I have a big mouth. I just realised that I allowed one of my thoughts to slipped my tongue. To top it all off, I was blushing again. Why do I feel so embarrassed around Rangiku? _

_To my surprise, Rangiku actually giggled and said, ''It's alright Ginny, I know you can't resist my beauty.'' _

_Wait, she just flirted with me and...just gave me a nickname? Oh please no, out of all nicknames, why did she picked ''Ginny''? _

_My face began to blush even harder and I said, ''Please...don't call me 'Ginny'.'' _

_''Why not? It sounds cute,'' Rangiku teased me. _

_''It's not,'' I protested. _

_''Is too.'' _

_''Is not!'' _

_''Is too!'' _

_After half a hour of us joking around and teasing with each other, I remember what else I was going to ask her. ''Hey Rangiku, today there is a festival going on today in Rukongai, do ya wanna go to the festival with me? It will be fun.'' _

_Rangiku looked so happy when she heard this. ''That sounds so fun, yes I will go with you to this festival!'' _

_''This festival lasts all day long, so we can go whenever ya want to.'' _

_''Let's go to the festival right after I put on my necklace.''_

_I waited while Rangiku put on her necklace, and when I saw her, I was amazed._

_''So how do you think I look with my necklace on, Ginny?'' _

_I couldn't barely form words. The necklace fitted her so perfectly, and she even looked more beautiful with her necklace. ''Y-you...look amazing with that necklace, Rangiku'', I finally mumbled with another blush on my face. _

_''Aww, you are so sweet, Ginny.''_

_''Don't call me 'Ginny'!''_

_As we left our house and head towards the place where the festival was being celebrated at, I felt truly happy. I'm so glad to see Rangiku so happy about the necklace, and we will have a wonderful time at the festival. Yes, today I will make sure Rangiku has a wonderful birthday._

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Please review and let me know!**


	6. Tanabata

**Author's Note: Once again, I am sorry for the delay. Sometimes, I can not only become busy but also sick. But to make up for it, this chapter is EXTRA long! That's also one of the other reasons it took WAY longer than usual to release another chapter. **

**My thoughts on the Bleach manga chapters released since the last chapter I wrote on this story are mixed. I thought the final battle between Ichigo and Aizen was somewhat epic, but very short and anticlimatic. Ichigo losing his powers was a nice twist, but I am going to miss the epic badass Ichigo. As for Gin's ''disappearance'', I hope he truly just disappeared and not died. If he truly died, then ''congratulations'' Kubo for needlessly killing off one of your most original and awesome characters! But, I am going to hope Gin is not dead and appears in this new arc (which seems somewhat promising). The scene of Rangiku reminiscing about Gin was beautiful but very sad. So anyway, on with the chapter! (Insert author's comment about not owning Bleach here.)**

**Chapter 6: Tanabata**

_Rangiku's POV _

_This necklace was the best gift ever. I silently vowed to myself to always wear this necklace forever, no matter what happened. Not only did I think think my necklace was beautiful, but it will always remind me of Gin's kindness forever. I am so excited about today's festival, this was my first time ever going to a festival. Then, I realised that I do not even know what kind of festival I was going to. ''Gin, what kind of festival are we going to?'' _

_''It's called Tanabata*, and it's also called the Star Festival. To be honest, that's all I know about it. Some scary short Shinigami girl with blonde hair in pigtails told me about Tanabata after I asked her about the festival and then said, 'Now don't ask me anything else about that crappy festival, or I'll kick your ass!' I ran back to our house after that, did I mention how _scary_ that girl was, Rangiku!'' _

_I giggled and said, ''Girls are scary after all, Gin. You must fear them...,'' and then I whispered in his ear in what I thought was a seductive tone, ''...especially me.'' Gin blushed and said, ''T-T-That's n-not what I meant, R-Rangiku. T-That g-girl was s-seriously going to kick my a-ass.''_

_I just simply laughed and said, ''Whatever you say, Ginny.''_

_''I told you, don't call me _that_!''_

_I silently thought to myself that this is already turning out to be a wonderful birthday._

_Gin's POV_

_Shit, Rangiku always wins when it comes to teasing. But seriously, that Shinigami girl was _scary_! I just asked her about Tanabata yesterday and she threatened to kick my ass! I guess that girl hates festivals altogether. _

_Despite the fact I did not know anything about Tanabata except for it's name, I'm anxious and excited about this festival at the same time. I just hope Rangiku enjoys herself during this festival, because I want her to be happy. We finally reached the place where Tanabata was being celebrated at, and I was amazed at what I saw. _

_I stared at my surroundings and noticed that Rukongai's biggest square was filled with booths of games, places to eat, attractions, and just about everything else you could imagine. There were literally thousands of people there, some were regular souls, and some were Shinigami. Then, I realized that almost everyone in Rukongai and Soul Society came to this festival! I was so shocked, because I have never seen so many people in my life!_

_''W-wow...'' both me and Rangiku said simultaneously._

_''I can't believe there are so many people here,'' Rangiku said._

_''Me too, this must be one special festival for everyone to be here.''_

_Then I grabbed Rangiku's hand and said, ''Hold on to my hand, Rangiku. We could easily become lost and seperated if we do not stick together.''_

_Rangiku looked at me with a slightly surprised look on her face, but then she smiled and squeezed my hand in response. ''Okay, Gin...your hand is warm.''_

_''It is? You are the first person to ever say that. Everyone I met in the past who has touched my hands told me they were cold.''_

_''Really? But whoever told you that must had been lying. Your hands are very warm, Gin.''_

_I began to feel a little better about myself after Rangiku's compliment. Because most of my life before I met Rangiku, everyone I met disliked something about me. Even my so called ''friends'' made negative comments about me before they betrayed me. Usually most of the comments were either, ''I find your smile creepy. Hell, to be honest, everything about you is creepy!''-or- ''Your hands are so cold, and your skin feels like a snake's scales!'' _

_Eventually, I decided that I was tired of hearing that bullshit about me. I finally ceased making friends and shut myself off from everyone. Due to this, I began to have two smiles on my face. One of my smiles was fake and I tried to make myself look ''creepy'' whenever I pretended to smile. The truth was this ''smile'' was actually a mask to conceal my true emotions. Because if people don't care about the real me, why should I show them my true emotions? _

_But when I met Rangiku, I never used my fake smile around her. Because with Rangiku, I can show my true smile...because I feel truly happy whenever I'm around her. I decided I had to ask her one other question before we went off to Tanabata._

_''Rangiku, do...you think I'm...creepy?''_

_Rangiku looked shocked and angry from my question. ''Who would ever call you 'creepy', Gin! Whoever called you creepy are a bunch of idiots and bastards!''_

_Woah, Rangiku has a fiery side! Needless to say, this was my first time seeing her this angry._

_Then Rangiku looked at me with a look of concern and sadness. ''Gin, whoever called you creepy were lying to you. You are a lot of things to me, Gin. But, you are _not_ creepy to me at all. That is the truth.''_

_I finally felt content and touched. ''Thanks...Ran-chan.''_

_After calling her that, Rangiku blushed the hardest I had ever saw blushed. I never saw her face this red before._

_''W-W-Why d-d-did y-you call me t-that?''_

_I decided to tease her. ''I need to get ya back for calling me _that_ name. Besides, it sounds cute.''_

_Rangiku blushed even harder. ''It's not cute, Ginny!''_

_''Whatever you say, Ran-chan.''_

_''Ginny!''_

_''Ran-chan!''_

_We kept teasing each other and laughing as we headed into the square where the festival was being celebrated at._

_Rangiku's POV_

_Damn you, Gin! Why do you have to call me ''Ran-chan''! That name is so embarrassing, looks like you got your revenge for me calling you ''Ginny''. _

_Still, why would anyone call Gin ''creepy''! I guess some people just look at everyones' outward appearances and instantly judge their personality based on their outward appearance. Which is foolish, because the inside of a person matters more than their outward appearance. _

_For some reason, I feel like I heard these words before, ''You should never judge a person based on his or her outward appearance. You may find a person who appears to be good on the outside, but then find out this same person is pure evil and that their goodness is simply a facade. You may also find a person who is perceived to be creepy or dangerous, but find out that this same person is actually good and kind-hearted. You must realise that a person's outward appearance does not tell you that person's true nature, but it is what's whithin their heart that shows whether a person is good or evil.'' Strange, I feel like someone has told me this personally somewhere during my past, but I can't remember who, where, or when._

_As we finally made it to the square where Tanabata was being celebrated, I was amazed at everything that was at the festival. I saw a booth where I could see various gifts that were being displayed. One of the gifts caught my eye. It was a cute brown teddy bear, it looked so cute I couldn't resist wanting to buy it. _

_''Hey Gin, that teddy bear is so cute. Can you somehow buy it for me?''_

_''Sure thing Rangiku, consider this another birthday gift for ya.''_

_The booth's name was ''Milk Bottle Fun'', then I realized that Gin would have to win this milk bottle game in order to win that wonderful teddy bear._

_Before either of us could ask for the booth's owner we heard a voice muttered, ''That idiot Shinji made me run this stupid fucking booth, I am going to kill him tomorrow.''_

_Gin immeditely shuddered when he heard that voice. ''Uh...Rangiku? Maybe...w-we should go to a-another booth.''_

_I looked at him in confusion. Why was Gin changing his mind all of a sudden? ''Why, Gin?''_

_''Because-''_

_''-Who the hell is there!'' the voice said. _

_We both looked inside the booth and finally saw the source of the voice. Below the booth there was a short girl with blonde hair, and she wore her hair in pigtails. She was dressed in a standard Shinigami's uniform, and she was sitting in a very small chair._

_I began to wonder if this was the girl Gin ran into before Tanabata. But before I can ask any questions, they were answered._

_The girl looked at Gin and finally said, ''What the hell are you doing here, you silver-haired midget! Did you bring your girlfriend to make fun of me! I should kick your ass!''_

_No, that girl did _not_ just called Gin a midget. Considerig her size, she was one to talk. I was pissed off, but before I could give her a piece of my mind, Gin beat me to it._

_Gin finally broke his silience and opened his eyes. He grabbed the girl's arm and yelled at her, ''Why the _hell_ are you calling me a midget! If anyone is a midget, it's you!''_

_''I am a midget? Shut the hell up, you preverted midget!''_

_''What the hell did you just call me?''_

_''You heard me, I said-''_

_I was about to stop Gin and this girl's shouting match, but then I heard another voice. ''-What the hell are you doing, Hiyori?''_

_All three of us turned to the source of the voice and saw a man with long blonde hair, and he was wearing Shinigami clothes and some kind of haori. Wait, that haori looks like a C-Captain's haori! _

_About two months ago, Gin brought home a book that contained details on Rukongai, Seireitei, and the Gotei 13. Gin never said how he obtained the book in the first place, but I am glad that he did. For days, Gin would constantly read the book until he completed reading the entire book. After that, Gin hid the book under our bed and never touched it again. One day while Gin was not at home, I took the book out from under our bed and read it for a few minutes. Although I did not read the book as much as Gin did, I did find out that captains wear a special haori._

_Before I could ask any questions, Gin beat me to the punch._

_Gin's POV_

_Shit, shit, shit! Why the hell did we run into that scary girl again! Why is a Shinigami bitch running a booth! Why did this midget call me a perverted midget! I am no pervert, the only girl I fantasize about is Rangiku. However, I can't understand why _anyone_ would be attracted to that Shinigami bitch. As a hundred questions raced through my mind, I saw another person approaching. He was a man with long blonde hair, and he was wearing Shinigami clothes...and a C-Captain's haori! _

_I went to a bookstore in Rukongai about two months ago and found an ordinary looking book called, ''Basic Information on Soul Society''. It was written by someone called ''Urahara Kisuke''. I figured that if I was ever going to track down those Shinigami bastards who raped Rangiku, I need to know more about Shinigami and the Gotei 13. I bought the book and returned home. _

_After I read the entire book, I did find out a little more information about the Gotei 13. Apparently, the Gotei 13 are Soul Society's military branch, and are divided into thirteen divisions. Each division is led by a captain and a lieutenant. I also found out that that the Shinigami use swords called zanpakuto, and a zanpakuto's powers can be unleashed in two stages, ''Shikai'' and ''Bankai''. What sucked though was that the author of this book did not write the captains' and lieutenants' names down, what a cheap-ass book. I did read that a captain wears a special haori._

_I knew this guy was a captain, but what was he doing at Tanabata? I looked at him and said, ''You are a captain, aren't ya?''_

_The Shinigami looked at me with a curious look and said, ''You're a smart kid. How did you figure that out?''_

_''I know that captains wear a special haori, plus your spiritual power is very high.''_

_''Well, since you figured out that much, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Hirako Shinji, I am the Captain of the 5th Division.''_

_Then Shinji pointed at the small and scary girl. ''This midget is Sarugaki Hiyori, she is the lieutenant of the 12th Division. I apologize if she gave you two lovebirds hell.''_

_Both me and Rangiku blushed. But before we could say anything to Shinji, Hiyori was already on his ass. _

_''Don't call me a midget, you dumbass!''_

_''Shut up, snaggletooth. Are you just trying to drive the customers away on purpose?''_

_''Don't call me _that_ either, Shinji!''_

_Snaggletooth...that is such a hilarious nickname, and it almost fits her. I chuckled to myself._

_Unfortunately, Hiyori heard me chuckling. ''What are you chuckling about, midget?'' she snarled at me._

_I did not want to rekindle Hiyori's scary wrath, so I lied. ''Um...nothing at all.''_

_Then Rangiku began to giggle while making fun of me again. ''Looks like Ginny _is_ scared of girls after all.''_

_I groaned while muttering, ''Shut up, Ran-chan.''_

_Then Shinji stared at Rangiku while asking her, ''Did you know that you are my first love?''_

_Wait just a damn minute! Did Shinji just flirted with _my_ Rangiku! That damn idiot! I am going to kick his ass even if he is a captain! Rangiku just had a look of shock on her face like someone just slapped her. Before me or Rangiku could even respond, Hiyori hit Shinji's face with apparently one of her sandals. _

_''Dumbass, you say that to _every_ girl you meet!''_

_''Except you, right?'' Shinji asked her with a smirk on his face._

_''Oh, shut up!'' Then Hiyori left her booth and stormed off in anger. Whew, I'm glad that she's finally gone._

_Even Shinji seemed to agree with me. ''Man, Hiyori is such a pain in the ass sometimes. I guess now I will have to run this booth in her place.''_

_Then Shinji looked at me and laughed. ''Don't take my comment toward your girlfriend seriously, I just say that to girls in order to piss Hiyori off. I laughed and was glad he wasn't seriously flirting with Rangiku. But wait, I just realised that Shinji called Rangiku ''my girlfriend''. Both me and Rangiku blushed again. _

_I suddenly remember what I was going to ask this Shinji in the first place. ''Why are Shinigami running booths in a festival like this?''_

_''Because, Central 46 wanted the Gotei 13 to begin financially supporting Rukongai by running this festival, and that old man ordered us captains and vice-captains to host some of the booths because of that.''_

_''What is the Central 46, and what old man?''_

_''Nevermind kid, it's nothing for you to worry about. You two don't even know what Tanabata is about, do ya?'' _

_Both me and Rangiku replied, ''Um...no.'' _

_''Well, to put it as simply as possible, it's a lover's festival.''_

_Oh crap, I did not know that! Damn it, I am so embarrassed._

_Rangiku's POV_

_A l-lover's festival! No, Shinji has got to be kidding. Is this Gin's way of saying he loves me! I looked at Gin and realized that he was just as shocked as I was. _

_Shinji looked at us and began to laugh. ''The looks and blushes on both of your faces are priceless! You two have the hots for each other and did not even know what Tanabata is all about!''_

_Both me and Gin finally managed to mutter, ''Shut up...''_

_''All right, let me explain to you two lovebirds what Tanabata is all about.''_

_Both me and Gin began to listen to Shinji's long explanation about Tanabata._

_''Tanabata is a lover's festival. It is based on this story, which has been passed down through generations. _

_''A long time ago in a faraway place called heaven, there was this girl named Orihime*, who was the daughter of the Tentei*. She weaved clothes everyday by the bank of the Amanogawa*. Her father loved the clothes she weaved so much, that she continued to work hard to weave clothes for her father daily. However, Orihime was sad because she was unable to fall in love with any man due to her constant hard work. Her father was concerned about his daughter, so he arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi*, who lived on the other side of the Amanogawa. When the two met, they both instantly fell in love with each other and they got married. _

_''But now, Orihime cannot weave anymore clothes for Tentei, and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over heaven. In a fit of rage, Tentei separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa and forbade them from ever meeting again. Orihime was very sorrowful and begged her father to allow her to meet Hikoboshi again. Moved by his daughter's tears, Tentei agreed to allow her to meet Hikoboshi on the seventh day of the seventh month as long as she work hard and finishes her weaving. _

_''But the first time the two lovers tried to meet, they realized it was impossible to cross a bridgeless river. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and made a promise to Orihime that they will make a bridge out of their wings so Orihime can meet her lover. So, the two lovers meet each other everytime Tanabata takes place. However, the magpies are unable to make a bridge when it rains, preventing the two lovers from meeting sometimes. It is also said that you can see their love among the stars on rainless nights during every Tanabata.''_

_I was shocked, sad, and amazed that Tanabata was based off such a tragic and romantic story. A tear fell down my cheek and I finally said, ''What a sad story...'' _

_''It is indeed a tragic story,'' Shinji agreed with me. _

_Gin just stood still with a frown on his face, almost like he was contemplating about something. _

_I asked out of concern for him, ''Gin, what's wrong?''_

_Gin's frown was immediately replaced by a smile. ''Nothing's wrong, Rangiku.'' _

_Why do I feel like Gin was lying? Regardless, I decided to drop it._

_Gin's POV_

_That Tanabata story greatly troubled me, because of how tragic the story was. If those two lovers can become seperated so easily, then the same thing could happen to me and Rangiku. _

_I did not want to think about it, but the thought kept crossing my mind. Shit, why am I thinking about this! I am just Rangiku's friend, nothing more! But, she is special...more special than anyone else I met. I can't deny that I have special feelings for her...but I highly doubt she has feelings for me in _that_ way. Rangiku asked me what was wrong, and I lied to her. I feel bad lying to her, but she does not need to worry about our future on her birthday...and I want her to be happy. Oh shit, I'm just worrying too much._

_My thoughts were interrupted by Shinji. ''Hey kid, didn't you want to play this milk bottle game?''_

_Then I remembered Rangiku wanted that teddy bear so badly, and I was more than happy to fufill her wish. _

_''Hai, what are the rules?'' _

_Shinji then gave me a small white ball and showed me a pyramid of milk bottles. ''The rules are simple, you just have to successfully knock down those milk bottles with that ball. The more milk bottles you knock down, the more points you score. The more points you score, the better the prize. There are five pyramids of milk bottles during this game, so are you ready?'' _

_''Ya bet that I am ready.'' Rangiku watched me with a look of anticipation on her face._

_I looked at the milk bottles and aimed the ball at the center of the pyramid of milk bottles. I concentrated as calm as I could, took aim, and threw the ball. All the milk bottles were knocked down in that one throw. Shinji looked shocked, Rangiku was smiling, and even I was surprised. _

_Shinji finally composed himself. ''Hey kid, that was impressive considering this is your first time playing this game. But, I bet you cannot knock down the other four pyramids of milk bottles!.'' _

_''Ya sure about that?'' I taunted at him. _

_''Don't get cocky, kid.''_

_Shinji was eating his own words soon enough, because I knocked down the four other pyramids of milk bottles effortlessly. Shinji was speechless, Rangiku was laughing, and I was glad that I was making Rangiku even more happy. _

_''Kid...you surprised me. You are the first person to knock down all five pyramids of milk bottles. Now, go ahead and pick your prize.'' _

_There were many prizes on display, but there was only one I wanted to choose. ''I choose that cute teddy bear.'' _

_''Okay kid, here is your prize.'' _

_Shinji gave me the teddy bear, then I turned toward Rangiku. _

_''I think you deserve another birthday present, Rangiku.'' _

_I gave her the teddy bear, and she was hugging the teddy bear joyfully. ''Oh Gin, this teddy bear is so warm and cute! Thank you so much!'' Rangiku then decided to kiss me on the cheek, and I blushed again. _

_Rangiku then turned and apparently saw something that pleased her. ''Hey, Gin! It looks like there is a feast going on nearby! I am going to go check it out!'' _

_''That's fine, Rangiku. I'll be right behind ya in a minute.''_

_Shinji asked me after she left, ''Wow, you really have the hots for her, don't you?''_

_''Shut up,'' I mumbled at him with irritation in my voice._

_''Well, there is something I wanted to ask you before you take off.''_

_''What is it?''_

_''Have you and your girlfriend ever considered becoming Shinigami?''_

_I was shocked by this question. Did I really wanted to become a Shinigami? After those Shinigami bastards raped Rangiku, I began to develop a secret hatred for Shinigami. I figured that all Shinigami were like that, and the last thing I wanted to do was to become one of them._

_But after I saw Shinji and Hiyori today, I began to realize that not all Shinigami are evil and that they are some good-hearted Shinigami in this world._

_But the real question was this; did me and Rangiku really want to leave our home for a new life as Shinigami?_ _I know that if we become Shinigami, we would never have to worry about running out of food or being in danger ever again. For most people, Rukongai is a living hellhole, and it was for me too...until I met Rangiku. _

_When I met Rangiku, it was like an empty void that I never really thought existed inside me was filled completely. Not only that, but me and Rangiku never really had any trouble in Rukongai or ran out of food while we lived together. We both were content, so why leave a life full of happiness just to become Shinigami? I would have to think about this, but it is certainly not going to happen anytime soon._

_I decided to ask Shinji a question instead of telling him no. ''Why did ya ask?''_

_''Because you and your girlfriend have tremendous spiritual energy for souls, especially you. Considering that both of you are so young, you and your girlfriend have amazing potential.''_

_''She is not my girlfriend!''_

_''Quit denying it, it is clear as day that you have the hots for her.''_

_I remained silent, because this guy reads my mind too damn well._

_Finally, I realized that this would be a good opportunity to ask Shinji some questions about the Shinigami. ''Can I ask ya some questions about Shinigami?''_

_''Sure, kid.''_

_''How does a soul become a Shinigami?''_

_''Well first of all, you have to enroll at the Shino Academy. That is basically the place where you learn everything that is related to becoming a Shinigami. However, you have to pass an entrance exam in order to even be admitted into the academy. Of course, since you and your girlfriend have tremendous spiritual energy, that shouldn't be much of an obstacle. The Shino Academy's curriculum lasts about six years.''_

_Six years! That is a long time, but I guess there is a lot of work into becoming a Shinigami. I decided that for now, me and Rangiku should just live our lives without becoming invovled with the Shinigami._

_''I think we are content for now, so I'll pass on this offer.''_

_Shinji stared at me with a look of understadning on his face while saying, ''If you change your mind, just let the Shino Academy know that I will recommend you to the academy and 5th Division.''_

_Then I realized that I have not even told Shinji our names! _

_''Wait, wouldn't you need our names-''_

_''-There is no need,'' he interrupted me. ''Your face is too unique to forget about.''_

_I did not know whether take that as a compliment or an insult. But I decided to ask him one more question. ''Wait, where is your lieutenant?''_

_''I honestly do not know. He was supposed to show up today for Tanabata, but I guess he is too 'busy' to even take one day off. Honestly, that guy needs to loosen up once in awhile.''_

_That is odd. It is unusual for a captain to sound so pissed off about his lieutenant. I wonder who he is? Maybe I should ask him his lieutenant's name...naah, I already asked him too many questions._

_As I began to walk away, I heard Shinji's voice behind me. ''Hey kid, I am just going to let you know that you and your girlfriend might want to stay and celebrate Tanabata at least for part of the night. Because the best part of this festival happens only at night.'' _

_I turned my head around to briefly stare at him while nodding my head, then I ran off toward where Rangiku was. I was excited, thinking about what was going to take place tonight during Tanabata._

_Rangiku's POV_

_Oh Kami, Gin is so sweet and amazing. First the necklace, and now this cuddly teddy bear. It's like Gin is showering me with one gift after another. I smelled delicious food, and I was starving. I saw countless booths and each one was selling delicious food. I decided to go to one which had a wide variety of food, and as I was looking at the wide variety, I heard a voice. _

_''Would you like to try a free sample of fried bamboo shoots?''_

_I turned my attention toward the source of said voice and saw that it was the booth's owner. The owner was an average male Shinigami, but something about him made me feel...uneasy. Despite my uneasiness and nervousness, I decided to take him up on his offer. ''S-Sure.'' _

_Then the Shinigami served me a fried bamboo shoot. ''Here you go, girl.'' _

_What was it about the Shinigami's smirk that seemed so...wicked? I took a taste of the bamboo shoot, and it tasted so horrible! Ugh, this bamboo shoot tastes like crap! I hate it! _

_''Do you like it?'' _

_''Yeah..it tastes wonderful,'' I lied. _

_''Would you like to buy some?'' _

_Hell no, I need to get away from this crappy booth! _

_''Um...that's okay, I am stuffed all of a sudden. I might be back later though.'' _

_I ran off before the odd Shinigami could say anything else to me. _

_I began to notice how incredibly thirsty I was, so I decided to find something to drink. I have completely lost my appetite after tasting that crappy bamboo shoot. __I saw a table with various drinks as I was walking, and then I saw a bottle that was labeled:''Free Sample of Sake''. What in the world is sake? I have never heard of a drink like that before. My curiosity getting the better of me, I decided to sample this sake while nobody was looking. _

_As I began sampling the mysterious drink, I continued to guzzle down the divine liquid without removing the bottle from my lips. This sake is so damn good! _

_Then I heard someone shouting at me. ''Rangiku, what the hell are ya doing!'' _

_Then the bottle was snatched away from my lips before I could even say anthing! I was _beyond _pissed! That drink was so wonderful, and some bastard takes it away from me! Then I saw that said bastard was...Gin. For the first time during my life while living with him, Gin was pissed. I didn't give a shit, because Gin has pissed me off for the first time in my life! _

_''What the hell! Why did you take my drink away from me, Gin!'' I roared at him._

_''You should know better!'' he scolded me like I was a little child while pointing his finger at me. ''Ya do realize what sake is, right?''_

_''It is the best drink I ever had,'' I stated with a frown on my face._

_''Ya mean to tell me that you enjoy alcohol?'' he asked me with a look of astonishment on his face. ''You are too young for that shit!''_

_''Wait a second, what is alcohol?'' I asked him with genuine curiosity in my voice._

_''You seriously don't know what alcohol is, Rangiku? Are ya kidding me?''_

_Gin then proceeded to ''tell'' me (or more like scold me) about how alcohol was a drink only for adults, and that we would have to wait until we are older in order for us to be able to safely drink sake. I pouted and inwardly promised to drink as much sake as I desired once that I am older, because that sake tasted _so _damn good._

_I still felt uneasy due to that odd Shinigami I saw earlier at the booth. I felt like I have met him before, and that he was very dangerous. The Shinigami called Shinji was the complete opposite on the other hand. He was very likeable and friendly. My thoughts were interrupted by Gin's voice._

_''Ran-chan, are ya hungry?''_

_I couldn't deny it. I was still starving. Those crappy bamboo shoots almost made me feel sick. I could actually use some real food!_

_''To be honest, I am starving!''_

_''Well, there is a booth with a wide variety of food, so do ya wanna try that one?''_

_As I stared at the booth that Gin had pointed at, I realized that he has pick the best booth! It was a booth that had a wide variety of mouth watering food, and there were no bamboo shoots for sale from this booth either!_

_''Hai, let's go!'' I exclaimed in joy._

_We went to the booth and ordered some fried rice and eggrolls, which was very delicious. After we ate, both of us decided to visit more of the booths. Then we noticed a certain booth that displayed puppets of all shapes and sizes. There was a man behind the booth that was controlling the puppets through the strings that were attached to their wooden bodies. For some reason, I could not stop myself from staring at the show that the puppeteer was displaying. He flawlessly controlled the puppets in every possible way. There was a crowd near the booth that I presumed was also watching the puppeteer's show, but that did not stop me from seeing his show even though we were many feet away from said booth. I turned my attention toward Gin who was displaying a frown on his face. For some reason, I felt compelled to ask him what was on his mind._

_''Gin what's wrong?'' I asked him with concern in my voice._

_''Nothing...nothing's wrong,'' he lied with a false smile on his face._

_''Gin, I can read you like a book, so I know that something is on your mind,'' I stated. ''So tell me what is troubling you?''_

_He remained silent, but contined to stare at the puppeteer's show. Then it dawned on me what was bothering him. ''Why are you upset about a puppet show, Gin?''_

_His blue eyes briefly opened wide in surprise. I supposed that he did not expect me to figure out the answer on my own._

_''We have been around each other for a year,'' I answered his unspoken question. ''It is not that difficult to figure out what you are thinking. So tell me, why does the puppeteer trouble you?''_

_''Fine...I'll tell ya,'' Gin relented while sighing. Then he stared at me with a frown on his face. I have never seen him this serious before. Just what the hell was going on within his mind?_

_''You see...there are two different kinds of puppeteers,'' he continued. ''There are good puppeteers and bad puppeteers.''_

_Gin's words confused me while I tried to understand what he was saying. Somehow, I had a sinking feeling that any other possible answers will be unpleasant if I asked him anything else about this subject. But my curiosity won the battle againt my relunctance._

_''What do you mean by that?'' I asked him._

_''Look at that puppeteer over there,'' he answered while pointing at the puppeteer in the booth who was still controlling the puppets. The crowd had somehow increased in size during the time I was staring at Gin._

_''Do you ya see how he flawlessly controls all of his puppets?'' he questioned me._

_I nodded my head in agreement while I was not sure where he was going with this._

_''Well, that man completely controls those puppets. None of them have any freedom whatsoever. They are forced to obey their master's will whether they like it or not. They are basically slaves.''_

_Gin's words only further confused me. ''But Gin, those puppets are inanimate objects. They are not even real, so why should their freedom even matter?''_

_Gin stared at me while he continued to frown. ''Ya are missing the point, Rangiku.''_

_I was beginning to become irritated at him due to his damn vagueness. ''Then what is the point? Are you saying that the puppeteer is evil for controlling inanimate objects?''_

_''No,'' he answered while shaking his head. ''Actually, he is a good puppeteer. He controls those inanimate object to provide entertainment to many people. He makes many people happy by displaying his show, so he is not evil like the _other _kinds of puppeteers.''_

_I began to realize that Gin was indeed going somewhere with this. ''So...if he is not an evil puppeteer, then who are the evil puppeteers?''_

_''The evil puppeteers are the ones who use actual souls as their puppets,'' he stated in a mixture of sadness and anger while my eyes widened in shock. ''These 'puppeteers' do not view their 'puppets' as souls, but rather as those wooden inanimate objects. These 'puppeteers' control their 'puppets' one way or another; whether it is through manipulation, power, deceit, threats, or by just breaking their wills. Sometimes the 'puppets' do not even realize that they are being controlled until it's too late. Once it is too late, the ''puppet'' can never break free from their strings that the puppeteer has attached to them...''_

_Gin's disturbing words were interrupted by someone loudly cursing. We turned our attention toward the source of the cursing which was surprisingly the puppeteer himself._

_''DAMMIT! TALK ABOUT A PIECE OF CRAP!'' the puppeteer roared in anger. I was confused by his words until I saw that he was holding a puppet that had a broken right arm. Apparently, this puppet's arm broke when the puppeteer was using it during the show. This would explain his fustration. In anger, the puppeteer threw his puppet out of his booth. The puppet harshly landed on the ground, causing it to break into innumerable pieces._

_''Show's over!'' the puppeteer gruffly announced to the stunned crowd while closing the booth's curtains._

_I was shocked by the puppeteer's brutal treatment of his puppets. He could have saved his damaged puppet and possibly fixed it, but instead he completely destroyed like it was a nuisance to him._

_''Did ya see how cruel that puppeteer was to his damaged puppet?'' Gin's question jolted me out of my contemplation._

_''H-hai,'' I agreed with him while still shocked at the puppeteer's heartlessness._

_''That is exactly what the evil puppeteers will do to their 'puppets' once they are no longer useful,'' he sadly stated. ''Once the strings are attached, the 'puppets' will be used for as long as the 'puppeteer' desires. Once they are are no longer useful, the 'puppeteer' will get rid of his useless 'puppet' by any means necessary.''_

_''You mean-?'' I fearfully began to ask him._

_''-Yeah,'' he confirmed my unfinished question. ''The 'puppeteer' will kill his 'puppet' if that is what it takes to get rid of him or her. Ya see, the 'puppeteer' has no value of life. All 'puppeteers' see souls as their playthings. If they cannot be controlled any longer, then they are immediately discarded.''_

_Gin's disturbing but sadly truthful words sent a chill down my spine. It is sad to think that there were people in this world which were that cold-hearted._

_The next question came out of my mouth before I even thought about my words. _

_''How do you know so much about these twisted pieces of shit?''_

_For a moment, Gin's eyes opened. In that brief moment, I saw pure pain and sorrow in his eyes. _

_He answered my question once his eyes were closed into slits again. ''I have just seen a lot of these kinds of 'puppeteers' in Rukongai. Seeing that puppeteer just brought back some bad memories. I shouldn't have said anything. After all, today is ya birthday and I didn't want to make ya sad-''_

_''-No Gin, it is actually a good thing to get whatever that is bothering you off of your chest once in awhile,'' I reassured him._

_He stared at me while seemingly contemplating about something. ''I see...well I want to let you know that I will _never _allow anyone to control you like a puppet. Now, let's go somewhere else and have some more fun on your birthday!''_

_I agreed with Gin while smiling due to the fact of how protective he was of me. Still, I felt like he was hiding something from me. That pain and sorrow in his eyes made me wonder what he was truly thinking. Is it possible...that he was once a ''puppet''? It is possible that he was, but I knew that he will not tell me the truth at the moment. His words also disturbed me. To think that there were bastards out there who would heartlessly manipulate and discard souls like they were nothing...it sickened me to my stomach._

_After we visited many other booths, I noticed that time has passed by quickly. I couldn't believe it, but it was almost nighttime! I stared at the sunset and I was in awe at the beauty of the sunset. _

_''Wow, I never noticed how beautiful the sunset was before.'' _

_Gin smiled while nodding his head in agreement. ''It's sometimes the smallest things in life that have the most beauty, don't ya agree, Ran-chan?''_

_''Yeah, I guess you are right, Gin.'' He was right, sometimes the smallest and overlooked things in life are the most beautiful._

_Then I noticed that there were a lot of couples dancing in the middle of the square. It looked so romantic. An idea suddenly popped into my mind._

_''Oi Gin, let's go to the square and dance together!''_

_Gin stared at me with a puzzled expression on his face. ''Eh?''_

_''You heard me, so let's dance! It will be so romantic!''_

_Then I grabbed Gin's right hand and yanked him with me in order to take him to the middle of the square._

_I could hear Gin's protests while I was taking him to the middle of the square. ''W-W-Wait a second, Rangiku! I don't know how to dance!''_

_I responded while giggling, ''Don't worry Ginny, it's not that hard.''_

_He began to blush even harder while slightly sweating. He is so cute when he is embarrassed!_

_We finally made it to the middle of the square where all the couples were dancing at. Gin's __protests began to slowly fade once I have wrapped my arms around him. ''R-Rangiku, a-are ya sure?''_

_''Hai.''_

_He wrapped his arms around me in response, and we began to slowly dance to the tune of the calming and peaceful music. It was like we were in our own little world, and we were said world's only inhabitants. _

_Gin's arms feel so strong that I feel beyond safe as long as he was holding me. As we dance, I began to notice more of Gin's wonderous features; his cute face that reminded me of a fox's face, his silver hair that reminds me of snow, and his slanted eyes that made him even look more cuter to me. But I was beginning to realize that he was not just cute, because I was beginning to feel attracted to him the more I danced with him._

_Dancing with him felt so wonderful that I selfishly wished we could dance like this forever. I was beginning to realize that my feelings for Gin are different from the feelings of friendship. Is this what people call...''love''?_

_Gin's POV_

_Rangiku...what are ya thinkin'? Out of all the things to do together...why did ya choose for us to dance together? Is this yer way of saying that...ya love me? Oh come on Gin, snap out of it! She thinks of me as a friend and nothing more! _

_So how come I cannot shake off this weird feeling while I am dancing with Rangiku? I was confused, embarrassed, and nervous when she ''offered'' to dance with me. Why did Rangiku wanted to dance with me of all people? She even called it ''romantic''. Is Rangiku teasing me on purpose?_

_But all of these questions melted away the moment me and Rangiku began to dance. _

_As we continued to wrap our arms around each other, I could feel Rangiku's soft skin. The longer we danced, the more I noticed her angelic details. Her hair was beautiful and shines like the setting sun. Her full lips were beyond perfect. I wish I could kiss her just to see what her lips taste like. But the most beautiful thing about you, Rangiku...are your eyes. Your blue eyes shine with pure innocence, purity, and beauty. That was the first thing I noticed about ya when we met each other, and that was one of the many reasons I was so drawn to you._

_Ever since I met ya, it's like my life has taken on a whole new meaning. I silently vowed to myself that I will always protect ya, no matter what. Because I never want to let ya go._

_I also promise ya that I will never allow anyone to control you like a puppet. I know how it feels being controlled like a puppet, and I will never allow you to feel the same pain that I felt._

_Aizen's POV_

_My subordinates are nothing but complete failures. It has been a year since I told those incompetent fools to track down that girl because I do not want her blabbing about the Hougyoku. But my subordinates have not even found a trace of that girl yet. It is time I took matters into my own hands. I need to get rid of these foolish subordinates and find a new _actual_ subordinate; which was one that has tremendous spiritual energy, is completely obedient, and has no needless emotions._

_I have mangaged to successfully complete more of my experiments with my Hougyoku. It appears my precious creation has an endless appetite for souls. Of course, I provided many souls to the Hougyoku. I have found a greater purpose for those useless souls._

_As I walked into the square where everyone was celebrating this festival called ''Tanabata'', I thought how ridiculous it was to celebrate an useless festival about love. Useless emotional attachments are for the weak. _

_''Oi, Aizen! So you _finally _showed up!''_

_I turned around and saw a man that I felt slightly intimidated by and whom I despised. This man was myy ''captain'' Hirako Shinji. When I ''joined'' the 5th Division, it was quite easy to climb up to the rank of lieutenant due to my immense spiritual power. However, I still have not successfully found a way to remove my ''captain'' out of the equation. _

_Hirako Shinji is different compared to the majority of Shinigami. Despite being under the constant influence of my zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigestu, it is like he can almost see through my illusions. Sometimes, I feel like he almost knows about my ''true nature''. He is a very intelligent and dangerous man, therefore I must remove him out of the way in order to advance my plans without suspicion. But for now, I will pretend to be his ''faithful lieutenant'' and his ''friend''. After all, I excel at acting._

_''Good evening, Captain Hirako,'' I stated with a cheerful (and fake) smile on my face. ''How are you today?''_

_''Ya don't have to be so formal, Aizen!'' Hirako groaned. ''I'm fine, but where the hell have you been? Ya do realize that today is Tanabata, right?''_

_''I was busy with some personal 'errands' of mine,'' I smoothly lied. ''But I do apologize for not coming to this 'wonderful' festival sooner, Captain.''_

_''Well, whatever. So anyway, two interesting kids came by my booth today.''_

_Why would I care about a couple of kids? I have more important things to worry about. Regardless, I pretended to be curious. ''What was so interesting about these kids?''_

_''Well, there was a silver-haired boy and a girl with golden blonde hair. Both of those kids have tremendous spiritual energy and would make excellent Shinigami. I told them if they ever decided to become Shinigami, they are welcome to join the 5th Division.''_

_Now, Hirako had my attention. It was obvious that the girl with golden blonde hair was the girl that I had been searching for. But she was with this boy? Perhaps he has been protecting her, and that would explain why the girl has been so hard to track down._

_''Those kids sound interesting. Do you know where they are right now, Captain?''_

_''My guess is that they are still somwhere in the square celebrating Tanabata. Don't try to force those two kids to become Shinigami, because that's their decision alone. Besides, the boy did not seem too excited about the prospect of becoming a Shinigami.''_

_''Then the girl-''_

_''-I only asked the boy while he was alone, although the invitation was for both of them.''_

_Strange, why was the boy so reluctant to become a Shinigami? Perhaps he is afraid to leave his old life? Now _both _the boy and girl intrigued me._

_I asked Hirako after a moment of silence, ''Do you know their names?''_

_''Nope. I do not intend to ask about their names because frankly it's none of my business. Those kids deserve to have privacy and peace in their lives.''_

_Those kids will not have privacy and peace as long as I am around, because I control everyone's destinies. I am a puppeteer, and the entire world is my puppet. You are such a fool, Captain Hirako. One day, I will personally show you just how much of a fool you are. But for now, I will pretend to be your perfect and obedient subordinate._

_''I see. Well, I suppose I might take a look around in the square for anything fun or interesting.''_

_''See ya later, Aizen.''_

_I could care less about what Hirako thinks concerning me, because I have more important matters on my mind. My first objective was to find one of my idiotic subordinates that I have placed in one of the booths to spy on that girl. I found him selling bamboo shoots like he has forgotten his original mission. Such a fool. I walked toward him and asked, ''So I suppose you had so much fun selling bamboo shoots that you have forgotten your original mission?''_

_My subordinate noticed me and answered, ''A-Aizen-sama, I can explain! I gave the girl a bamboo shoot, but I gave her the wrong one! I was going to offer her the poisionous bamboo shoot, but she ran off. I can-'' _

_''-I do not care to hear anymore of your excuses. I want to know where those kids have run off to.''_

_''I honestly do not know. Perhaps she went to the middle of the square where everyone is dancing at?''_

_''I see, then I will go check out this _dancing_. I will decide on your punishment later.''_

_''B-But Aizen-sama, I...''_

_I walked away from him, because I did not want to hear anymore of his pathetic excuses. My ''punishment'' would be killing all three of my subordinates, because they have been so useless that I had to do everything myself. In order for my plan to succeed, I definitely need a new subordinate which was someone reliable and whom I can actually trust._

_I made it to the middle of the square and I finally found whom I was looking for. _

_I saw two kids who were dancing in the midst of the crowd, which were the girl with golden blonde hair, and a very strange boy. The boy had silver hair, slanted eyes, and a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. I have never felt this much spiritual energy from a soul before. As soon as I saw this mysterious boy, I knew he would make an excellent Shinigami and subordinate. _

_But that girl is a problem to my plans, or is she? Not only does she seem to not remember anything releated to _that incident_, but I also noticed that boy is very close to her. The bond between those two is strong...too strong. The longer I stared at that boy, the more I began to realize that he would be the perfect subordinate. But, his bond with that girl needs to be broken._

_The last thing I need was a subordinate who had a soft spot for anyone else. I need a subordinate who is emotionless, like a snake, and who swallows everyone who looks tasty. I do not need a subordinate who is in love with someone. However, that boy's spiritual power was enormous. He could easily become one the most powerful captains in Soul Society if he was to become a Shinigami. Which is why he could become a very great threat if he is not converted to my side. _

_Then an idea formed within my mind. Oh, this idea is beyond cruel, but it would work perfectly. Oh yes, I think I will follow through with this idea. _

_Soon, that boy's bond with that girl will be broken forever._

**Author's Note: Did you enjoy this chapter? Review as always and let me know!**

***Tanabata: A Japanese star festival.**

***Orihime: Not Orihime from Bleach, but another Orihime that is a character from the story of Tanabata. Her name means ''Weaving Princess''.**

***Tentei means ''Sky King''.**

***Hikoboshi means ''Cow Herder Star''.**

***Amanogawa means ''Milky Way''.**


	7. Childhood Love

**Author's Note: I want to start out by saying that I changed my pen name from Ultimate Ichigo to Ultimania. I did that because I felt like my old pen name did not suit me anymore with the fanfiction I'm currently writing, and for fanfiction I have in mind for the future. Also, thanks for all the reviews! I read every review, and it makes me happy to know people are enjoying my story so much. With that out of the way, on with the chapter! (I am not Tite Kubo, therefore I do not own Bleach.)**

**Chapter 7: Childhood Love**

_Gin's POV_

_I cannot deny the truth any longer, because my feelings with Rangiku have evolved beyond the boundaries of friendship. But does Rangiku feel the same way about me? Perhaps both of us are too young to understand this feeling called ''love''. Still, the more I dance with Rangiku, the larger this weird feeling in my chest grows. _

_My thoughts were interrupted when I felt an unwelcome and dark presence nearby. What was this presence? It felt like this dark presence is grabbing my throat and choking me! I turned my head around to stare at the crowd who was watching the couples (including us) dancing in order to see where is the source of this dark presence. I continued to look everywhere, and then I realized that the dark presence has left the crowd. Damn it, who was it? Whoever it was, their presence felt so familiar..._

_''Gin, what's wrong?''_

_I turned my head around and saw Rangiku staring at me full of concern. I couldn't trouble her on her birthday of all days, especially when we are both having the happiest moment in our lives so far._

_''Nothing at all, Ran-chan. I was just looking at the crowd.''_

_Rangiku giggled and teased, ''What's wrong, Ginny? Are you embarrassed about dancing with me?''_

_''Not at all, although my nickname is embarrassing,'' I mumbled._

_Rangiku began to laugh while pointing at my face. ''I love that look on your face, Ginny! Your face is so red from blushing hard!''_

_''Shut up...Ran-chan,'' I teased her._

_Now it was her turn to blush. ''Don't...call me that.''_

_We continued to tease each other while dancing, and we acted like we did not have a care in the world. However, that dark presence still bothered me. I will need to be more careful and keep my eye out for any trouble._

_Shinji's POV_

_Those kids are unique, that's for damn sure. To think that two young kids can fall so hard in love, it's amazing. I sometimes wish I had a relationship like that with Hiyori. But she's too much of a pain in the ass for that._

_Still, Aizen is acting highly supicious today. He may pretend to be a nice person on the outside, but sometimes I can sense a darker side within him. That's one of the reasons I chose Aizen to be my lieutenant, so I can keep a close eye on him. But, perhaps I am just worrying too much. _

_Well, it's almost nighttime. It's time to close this booth and go find Miss Pain-In-The-Ass. Tonight is going to be a _pleasant _night._

_Rangiku's POV_

_Dancing with Gin was so wonderful, that I wish it would never end. But sadly, it had to end because everyone stopped dancing once it was nighttime. Everyone left the middle of the square and were heading toward the western part of the square. Perhaps something big was going to happen over there?_

_''Why is eveyone going over there, Gin?''_

_''That Shinji fellow talked about something big related to Tanabata taking place at night. Perhaps we should check it out, Ran-chan?'' he suggested._

_''Yeah, that's fine,'' I agreed with him while nodding my head and smiling. ''Thanks, Gin, that dance was so wonderful. I never thought you were so good at dancing on your first try, Ginny.''_

_Gin's face immediately turned red. ''I-It w-was nothing, R-Ran-chan...''_

_We both headed toward the western part of the square. As we continued to walk closer toward the gathering crowd, both me and Gin began to hear a group of people singing._

_''The bamboo leaves rustle,_

_shaking away in the eaves._

_The stars twinkle;_

_Gold and silver grains of sand.''_

_Both me and Gin loved the song, and it was drawing us closer to the crowd at a faster rate compared to earlier. We finally were in the midst of the crowd and saw that everyone was gathering near a bamboo forest. We saw everyone writing on tanzakus* and hanging them on the bamboo trees._

_''Why is everyone doing this, Gin?'' I asked him with confusion in my voice._

_''I don't know, ya think we should ask someone?''_

_''Yeah, I guess so.''_

_Then I noticed a man and a woman nearby who look like they might be of some help._

_''Excuse me, mister and miss!'' I called out to them._

_''Y-Y-Yes?'' the man answered me while stuttering. He had a dazed look in his eyes._

_''Captain Kyoraku, you cannot answer any questions while you are _this_ drunk!'' the woman beside him yelled._

_The man had a lustful and sheepish grin on his face. ''But Lisa-chan, she is a pretty little thing...''_

_Before the man could finish, the woman proceeded to beat the living crap out of the drunk man until he was knocked out. _

_I finally managed to ask Gin with a sweat drop on my face, ''So this is what happens if you drink too much sake?''_

_''N-Not q-quite, Ran-chan,'' Gin replied with a sweat drop on his face also._

_Both me and Gin were very afraid of this frightening woman. We both knew that man was a captain because he was also wearing a captain's haori._

_We decided that perhaps we should ask someone else. However the woman asked us before we could walk away, ''What do you want?''_

_I decided to ask the first question on my mind, ''Will that man be alright?''_

_''Kyoraku will be fine, he just passed out because he drank too much fucking sake.''_

_''You were the one who knocked him out,'' I whispered under my breath. Thankfully, she did not hear me._

_''Are you his lieutenant?'' Gin asked her._

_''Yeah, just call me Lisa.''_

_Then I decided to ask this Lisa my main question. ''Why is everyone writing on tanzakus and putting them on bamboo trees?''_

_''You are supposed to write your wishes on a tanzaku and put them on a bamboo tree, and some people believe your wishes might even come true.''_

_''Really?'' I asked her with excitement in my voice._

_''Yeah, but I think it's impossible for wishes to come true.''_

_''Why would you say such a thing!'' I asked her with shock in my voice._

_''Because I have been making wishes every year I come to Tanabata, and none of my wishes ever came_ _true. I guess reality and wishes do not mix together.''_

_''Then why do you keep coming here if you don't believe in wishes?'' I questioned her in confusion._

_''Because Kyoraku will never shut up about this damn festival and insists on taking me with him every year, but he just comes here to get drunk! He gets fucking drunk everytime we come to this stupid festival!''_

_Woah, this woman called Lisa was beyond pissed!_

_''Anyway, I am going to take my idiotic drunk captain home, and I hope you enjoy the festival better than I did.''_

_Then Lisa literally dragged her captain out of the crowd, while Kyoraku was muttering something that me or Gin could not understand._

_I finally asked Gin after they left, ''So do you think we should still write our wishes down after what that girl Lisa said?''_

_He answered while smiling, ''Just because her wishes didn't come true, doesn't mean ours won't. I say we should go for it.''_

_I smiled back at him. ''Okay, let's write down our wishes!''_

_So we bought two tanzakus, one for each of us. Then both of us sat down next to each other in a small grassy field near the bamboo forest, and we began to write down our wishes. There wasn't really much I wanted in my life. However, there was someone that was precious to me that I never wanted to let go of, and that was what I wished for. _

_I wrote down on my tanzaku:_

_I wish Gin will stay with me forever and never leave me._

_It was a simple wish, but it was all I ever really wanted in my life. After all, loneliness is one of my greatest fears. If I was separated from Gin..._

_No! I do not want to think about the possibility! He will never leave me!_

_While I was dismissing the troublesome thoughts within my mind, I put the tanzaku with my wish written on it on a bamboo tree._

_Gin's POV_

_I see Ran-chan has already put her wish on a bamboo tree. I wonder what her wish was? I need to decide what I want to wish for. I'm really content since Ran-chan came into my life, but there is one thing I wish for._

_So I wrote on my tanzaku:_

_I wish for Rangiku to always be happy, and for her to never cry or be hurt again._

_When Ran-chan was crying after those bastards raped her, I felt like someone took a zanpakuto and stabbed my heart. Seeing Ran-chan in that much pain hurted me more than all the backstabbing from my so called ''friends'' and hell I experienced before I met Ran-chan._

_I _never_ want to see Rangiku in pain again, so I will do everything I can in order to keep her safe. Even if I have to put myself in danger; I will protect Ran-chan for as long as I live, no matter what._

_After I wrote my wish down, I put my tanzaku on a bamboo tree._

_Then me and Ran-chan decided to go to a quiet place that was away from the huge and noisy crowd. Outside of the square, we found a quiet and peaceful small park near a lake that was also small. Near the lake, both of us sat down on a bench in silence for a few minutes. _

_Then Ran-chan finally broke the silence while pointing up to the nighttime sky with an excited look on her face. ''Wow! Look at all the beautiful stars, Ginny!''_

_I stared at the nighttime sky while seeing many beautiful stars. Woah, she was right. I also noticed that the moon was shining way more brightly than all the stars combined._

_''I think the moon is way more beautiful than all the stars combined,'' I voiced my thoughts out loud to her._

_''Why is that, Gin?'' she asked me with a curious look on her face._

_''Because it shines way more brightly than all the stars combined. The moon also shines down on someone far more beautiful.''_

_''And who is that someone, Ginny?''_

_''You, Ran-chan.''_

_Even I could tell through the moonlight that Rangiku was blushing hard again, but I meant what I said._

_Rangiku's POV_

_It is becoming increasedly difficult to resist this warm feeling that I am having toward Gin. The longer I am around him, the more I feel like I am falling in love with him. His comment even made me just want to quit resisting and kiss him. Damn it, this feeling won't go away! But there was one thing I wanted to know from Gin before I even consider going beyond the boundaries of our friendship._

_''Hey Gin, could I ask you something?''_

_''Sure thing. What is it, Ran-chan?''_

_''You have been so kind to me, Gin. You basically took me, a stranger, and treated me like your best friend. You didn't know a thing about me, but yet acted like you have know me for your entire life. I am grateful for what you have done for me, but...I am afraid.''_

_Damn it, I am beginning to cry! Why is it that I cannot control my emotions around Gin?_

_Gin's blue eyes opened wide and he stared at me with concern on his face. ''What's wrong, Rangiku? Why are ya crying, and what are ya afraid of?''_

_I couldn't hold my feelings in any longer. I needed to tell him what has been bottled up in my heart ever since I began living with him._

_''Oh, Gin! Ever since you came into my life, I feel so happy! I was so happy that there was someone in this hellhole who cared about me! But sometimes you disappear, and I don't know where you go! I am afraid that one day, you will disappear and never come back! Or even worse, that you will abandon me! If that ever happens...it will feel like being stabbed in the heart!''_

_I continued to sob, because I was unable to hold in my hidden emotions any longer._

_Then Gin did something I never expected him to do at that time. He embraced me and said softly, ''Is that what you were worried about, Ran-chan? You shouldn't cry over something like that. I promise that I am never going to leave or abandon ya, because you are the most precious part of my life.''_

_My tears slowly dried up, and for the first time in my life, I truly had nothing to worry about. Gin has this way of instantly shattering my fears and worries away._

_He continued to embrace me while saying, ''Our bond between us is unbreakable, Rangiku. Nothing will keep me away from ya.''_

_I finally stopped crying and was very happy. However, there was one more question I wanted to ask him._

_''Gin, what do you think love is?''_

_Gin stared at me for a moment like he was contemplating about my question. Then he finally answered, ''I think love is when ya consider someone so special that ya want to be by that person's side always, to protect that person no matter what, and consider that person your most important treasure.''_

_''Do you think...that we have something like that?''_

_While Gin remained silent, I stared at his opened blue eyes and slowly drew my face closer to his. I was slowly giving in to that one desire I had ever since I met Gin, which was the one desire I couldn't resist any longer. My lips drew closer to his lips, and his lips drew closer to mine. Then our lips came together, and that was our first kiss. It was brief, but it was a kiss that I would never forget for the rest of my spiritual life. His lips tasted warm and like dried persimmons. The kiss also sent a warm feeling throughout my entire body. When we finally ended both that wonderful kiss and embrace, I couldn't deny the truth any longer. _

_I love you, Ichimaru Gin._

_Gin's POV_

_Rangiku kissed me._

_For a moment, I couldn't believe what just happened. However, my shock was soon replaced with joy at what was occurring. Our first kiss was beyond wonderful. Her full lips tasted like sweet candy, and my body felt so warm from just that one kiss. Both of us broke away and stopped our kissing. We were speechless because both of us did not know what to say after that unforgettable kiss and embrace. I can't deny it any longer. _

_I love you, Matsumoto Rangiku._

_Rangiku broke the silence, ''Sorry, Ginny. I don't know what I was thinking-''_

_''-It's alright, Ran-chan,'' I reassured her. ''I think both of us know our bond has gone beyond the boundaries of friendship.''_

_''Yeah, you're right,'' she agreed with me._

_''Ya know, Ran-chan, I've never really given much thought about love until now. The reason is because I thought that there was really nothing in my life which was precious before I met you. Every ''friend'' I met used me and treated me like I was a pile of shit, but you are different. Ya changed my life, Rangiku. You are my treasure.''_

_So Gin feels the same way about me as I do about him. Well, now I can tell him about my true feelings concerning him._

_Both of us said these words simultaneously, ''I love you.''_

_Rangiku's POV_

_I felt tremendously joyful a__fter both of us said those words_. I knew that both of us were young, but we couldn't deny our feelings for each other anymore.

_Gin was the first to speak after our confession. ''I guess I fell for ya since the first day I met ya, Ran-chan.''_

_''Same here...Ginny. Thank you, Gin. I had the best birthday gift I could ever have.''_

_''Which gift was it?''_

_''You, Gin.''_

_Both of us smiled and stared at each other in silence for what seemed like eternity. Finally, I broke the silence with a yawn._

_''Ya tired, Ran-chan?'' he asked me._

_''I guess I am a little tired,'' I sleepily confessed while rubbing my eyes._

_''Then why don't ya lean on my shoulder and rest for a little while, Ran-chan?'' he suggested to me._

_I did what he said, and I could slowly feel sleep overcoming me. I whispered before I fell asleep, ''Thanks for everything...Ginny.''_

_Gin's POV_

_As I looked down upon Rangiku's beautiful body while she was sleeping, I thought about how this was the best day for both of our lives. Then I slowly closed my eyes and allowed myself to also fall asleep._

_After what seemed like hours later, I opened my eyes. Shit, I realized we fell asleep! How long did both of us slept? The distant noises of the celebration of Tanabata that we heard earlier had completely faded. If it was late enough for the festival to have already ended, then we need to get home fast! I know from firsthand experience how dangerous Rukongai can be when you are alone late at night!_

_I shook Rangiku and said with panic in my voice, ''Wake up, Rangiku!''_

_She half-opened her eyes and drowsily asked me, ''What is it, Gin?''_

_''We need to get home now, Rangiku! It's very late, and Rukongai can be very dangerous when it's this late!''_

_''Just let me sleep...Ginny,'' Rangiku mumbled. Then she went back to sleep._

_Damn it, Rangiku is such a heavy sleeper! Tonight was not my night. I reluctantly decided to carry her home. I probably wouldn't wake her up despite carrying her. As I picked her up in my arms, I could feel that she was very light._

_So I carried her for a long time and during our walk, I noticed that everyone had left the festival._

_As we were about halfway to our house, I heard a loud and horrible roar coming from behind me. That instantly woke Rangiku up. ''What...was that, Gin!'' she asked me with shock and fear in her voice._

_I turned around with her in my arms, and I couldn't believe what I saw._

_Rangiku looked at the horrible sight and she said, ''T-That's-''_

_''-A-A Hollow,'' I finished saying for her._

**Author's Note: Did you enjoy this chapter? Did you notice any mistakes or errors that I need to know about? Please review and let me know!**

***Tanzakus: Small pieces of paper used in Tanabata.**


	8. Out of the Frying Pan

**Author's Note: Hello, my readers! Once again my chapter was delayed, but this time it was due to the holidays and my birthday. One of my New Year's Resolutions is to start posting more chapters and stories more frequently, or at LEAST start posting more than one chapter per month for starters. Well anyway, here is the next chapter. My story has been been cute so far as some of you guys said while reviewing my story. Well, in this chapter, you guys are going to start seeing some of the dark elements I have planned for my story. I rated my story M (Mature) for a reason. I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 8: Out of the Frying Pan**

_Rangiku's POV_

_This _cannot_ be happening, and for a minute I wondered if what I was seeing before my eyes was just a nightmare. However, by staring at Gin's face when he said those fearful words, I knew that all of this was somehow real._

_Before our eyes, was a Hollow. _

_When I read the book Gin bought awhile back, I also read about heartless souls called ''Hollows'' who were former human souls that lived only_ _to devour any other living or dead soul just to satisfy their own twisted appetite._

_I also read that Hollows could only be dealt with in two ways. The first option was for a Shinigami to defeat the Hollow by ''purifying'' the cursed soul, thus transforming the Hollow into a normal human soul. The other option would be for a unique group of living humans called the Quincy to literally kill the Hollow._

_I also read that Hollows usually only appear in the human world, and rarely appear in Soul Society. _

_So why was a Hollow even here?_

_As I continued to stare at the Hollow's masked face, I noticed it was standing still and staring back at us. It was like the Hollow was a hunter studying it's prey._

_I finally managed to fearfully whisper, ''W-What s-should we do, G-Gin?''_

_''Stay perfectly still, Rangiku,'' Gin whispered back. ''Damn it, I wish I knew how to lower our spiritual energy.''_

_''Why do you want to do that?''_

_''I read that Hollows are less likely to notice ya if you keep your spiritual energy down as low as possible, but we would have to be Shinigami in order to learn how to do that.''_

_''Maybe we should have become Shinigami sooner...''_

_Gin's voice slightly raised into a louder whisper. ''Don't talk like that, Rangiku! I promise, I will find a way out of this!''_

_Our attention was focused on the Hollow, who was still standing there and has not even moved an inch. If only there was one Shinigami close by, we would be safe. But pratically everyone was probably sleeping peacefully tonight, while being oblivious to this rare occurrence of Hollows invading Soul Society! _

_The Hollow's spiritual energy was so dark and odious, that I felt weak just from being near it! With his blue eyes opened, Gin just kept staring at the Hollow with an emotion that I have never seen before. For the first time in my life, I saw that he was afraid._

_I have never saw Gin afraid before. Up until this point, I have naively believed that he was completely invincible, and that nothing can touch him. He protected and took care of me so well during our first year together, that I began to think of him as my personal unbreakable foundation. I thought that nothing can scare or harm Gin, regardless of the circumstances. But after seeing the fear in his eyes, I realize how wrong I was._

_But just when I thought the situation could not get any worse, it did._

_While we stood still wondering how we were going to escape from this nightmare, both of us heard _another_ roar from the opposite direction, which was toward our home. _

_We fearfully turned around to see something even worse, which was a second Hollow._

_I was finally overtaken by fear, and I felt darkness completely overtaking my eyes._

_Gin's POV_

_Shit, shit, shit! How can this be happening? Not only are there two Hollows surrounding us, but Rangiku has passed out due to fear and now she is unconscious!_

_Damn it, I promised that I would protect her! But what can I do against two Hollows? I need to calm down, and think of a way out of this mess._

_I picked up the unconscious Rangiku and held her in my arms. I began to study my surroundings._

_I finally noticed a narrow and small alleyway between two nearby buildings. The alleyway was big enough for me and Rangiku to escape through, and the huge Hollows would never have a chance to catch us because the alleyway is so small._

_In a mixture of fear and determination, I ran as fast as I possibly could toward the alleyway while I carried Rangiku in my arms. By some miracle, the Hollows were so slow that we were already in the alleyway before they could even react!_

_As I continued running, I turned my head around and looked behind us to see that the Hollows were trying to chase after us, but they were too huge to fit inside the small alleyway. After a few more minutes of running, I looked behind us again and I noticed that the Hollows had completely disappeared. I did not bother to think whether the Hollows had given up the chase or not, because my only thought at the moment was to run and protect my precious Ran-chan._

_Because I would sacrifice my life for her's if she was in danger of death. _

_I continued to run while carrying Rangiku in my arms, even after exiting the alleyway. After running for what seemed like hours, I realized that we were on the outskirts of Rukongai and near a huge forest._

_I also realized that I have ran much farther away that I originally intended to. I was about to head back to Rukongai and possibly our home, when it dawned on me._

_We were lost. _

_Fuck, how did such a wonderful day with Rangiku turned into one of the most hellish nights in our lives? Despite us being lost, I could not help myself and dryly chuckled. I am such a worrywart. Perhaps we did escaped the nightmare and that we were now safe from the Hollows. After all, if we can escape the Hollows, then we can somehow find our way home despite being lost. _

_Little did I know how wrong I was._

_I debated on what to do next. After contemplating, I came to the conclusion that we would have to wait until morning for us to find our way home. So in the meantime, we will need to find a safe place around here to sleep. _

_I was beginning to think that perhaps we were finally going to be safe, but my answer came in a high-pitched and blood-curdling scream deep within the forest. This scream scared me to death and made my blood run cold. This was not a Hollow's scream, but a soul's frightful scream. It sounded like someone was being eaten alive in that forest._

_The scream seemed to also have an effect on Rangiku, because she began to slowly regain consciousness._

_''Gin...what was that?'' she asked with fear and drowsiness in her voice._

_''Like hell I know what _that_ was,'' I answered while my voice was quavering in fear._

_I gently put Rangiku down upon the ground while she began to stand up on her own._

_''Where are we?'' Her voice lost her drowsiness, but fear was still in her voice. _

_''I don't know, we managed to escape from those Hollows. But I ran so far that...we are lost.''_

_''What?''_

_I could now sense a different emotion in her voice, was it anger? _

_''You mean to tell me that after all this, we are _lost_!''_

_Oh crap, tonight just wasn't my night._

_''But, Rangiku I-''_

_''-Don't you _but_ me!'' she yelled while pointing her finger at me. ''You basically ran so far away that we are in the middle of nowhere and that scream convinced me that there's something dangerous near us. Why, it sounded like it came from that direction...''_

_Rangiku suddenly froze. Then her face ceased showing anger and began to show pure fright. This was the first time I have ever seen Rangiku this fearful. Even when she has been afraid before, she _never_ was this terrified. I realized that she had not noticed the forest until now, and then it dawned on me. _

_It was the forest that was making Rangiku so terrified._

_''Rangiku, what is this forest?'' I softly asked her_

_''I am sorry that I yelled at you, Gin. But you took us to the most hellish place near Rukongai.''_

_I did not like where this was going, and now I also felt fear growing inside of me._

_''What...is this forest?'' I reluctantly and fearfully asked her. _

_For what seemed like forever, Rangiku just stood still in silence. Then she finally answered._

_''This is the Nakushita* Forest, it is rumored to be haunted. Rumors have spread that everyone who has journeyed into that cursed forest is eaten alive by an unknown monstrous being. Some call this being a demon, some call it an insane Shinigami who thirsts for blood, and some even say it is a powerful Hollow. But one thing is for certain...''_

_My eyes widened in fear._

_''Everyone who has journeyed into _that_ forest has never returned, while their fate is unknown.''_

_Then I realized that we have walked out of the frying pan and into the fire._

**Author's Note: Did you like or dislike this chapter? Did you see any errors I made? Please review as always and let me know!**

***Nakushita means lost in Japanese.**


	9. Into the Fire

**Author's Note: SURPRISE! I bet you guys were not expecting another chapter this soon, am I right? Well, I can't promise I can post chapters this frequently all the time, but I'm just glad I am finally having a little more free time to write my fanfiction. Also, I wanted to say that I was surprised to see all the positive reviews for the previous chapter, so I just wanted to say thanks for those reviews! It just makes me happy to know that people enjoyed the last chapter so much. **

**In this chapter, there is something that I took from another series that I am a fan of and put it inside this chapter, because this ''object'' serves a minor purpose in this chapter. Can any of you guys guess what I am talking about?**

**Enjoy the next chapter, and I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter 9: Into the Fire**

_Rangiku's POV_

_I can't believe it. Gin has taken us to the worst place imaginable. The Nakushita Forest makes Rukongai look like a paradise. Something that was pure evil lives in that accursed_ _forest, and I did _not_ want to find out what that _thing_ was._

_Gin finally said, ''We do not have to go inside that forest, Ran-chan.''_

_He was right, and I couldn't helped but smile at him for saying that._

_Gin then looked at me with his eyes opened. ''If what you said was true, I don't even want to go inside that...hellhole. We will go farther away from this forest and find a safer place for you to sleep.''_

_''What do you mean for 'me to sleep'? You need some sleep too, Gin!''_

_''I highly doubt I will be able to sleep after what I have heard and seen tonight. Besides...I need to stay awake in order to protect you.''_

_I stared at Gin and saw pure fear in his eyes, then I began to realize that he looked completely traumatized. Gin has basically went through hell for me...all just to protect me._

_''Gin...maybe we should go our separate ways.''_

_''What?''_

_''It's just...I don't want you dying in order to protect me. You look so terrified, and it fills me with sorrow to think that you went through all this just for my sake. Besides, I want to leave you, Gin. You don't need me-''_

_''-Shut up,'' Gin said in a calm voice with slight anger._

_''But Gin, I-''_

_''-I said, shut up. Do ya even realize what you are saying?''_

_I stood there in silence, waiting for what Gin have to say._

_''You don't want to leave me. I know ya are lying to yourself. I know that you are worried that I am going to die tonight, and that you only want to leave me in order to save my life.''_

_He hit the nail completely on that matter. It is like he can read my mind._

_''Rangiku, if you left me, it would be worse than dying for ya. Because my heart would be empty without ya around.''_

_''I shouldn't have said that Gin, I'm sorry.''_

_''There's no need to apologize, Rangiku. I can't blame ya for saying that.''_

_Then Gin embraced me and said softly, ''Why are ya crying, Rangiku? Don't worry, because I'm not going anywhere.''_

_I did not even realize that I was crying. My mind must be scrambled due to all this terror that has occurred tonight._

_Gin's embrace made me feel warm, and I finally couldn't help myself smiling. _

_''Thanks Gin, for forgiving me.''_

_Gin stopped embracing me, but he decided to wrap his arm around my shoulder. Then we heard another blood-curdling scream that was even louder than the first one._

_''Come on Ran-chan, let's get as far away as we can from this...place.''_

_We turned our backs on the forest and took a few steps when we heard a masculine and emotionless voice._

_''You two are not going anywhere.''_

_Both of us turned around and saw a mysterious being. He was dressed in a black coat with a black hood over his head which covered his face. __We immediately tensed up and put up our guard._

_''Who are you?'' Gin asked._

_''That's none of your concern.''_

_''It is my concern, damnit!'' he yelled at the mysterious man._

_''What the hell do you want with us!'' I furiously asked him._

_''Now, now, now, why are you two so angry at me?'' the mysterious man questioned us with slight amusement in his voice. ''I just wanted to ask a favor from you two.''_

_''Sorry, but we do not take favors or requests from strangers,'' Gin retorted._

_''Oh, please quit being so rude. All I wanted you two to do is to spend the night in that forest. Why, it looks like such a lovely place to spend the night in, don't you agree?''_

_Another blood-curdling scream occurred._

_''Are you fucking crazy!'' we both roared at him._

_''Crazy? I highly doubt it. Why, I am just asking you two to spend the night in a forest, that's all.''_

_''That place is a hellhole, we will be eaten alive for sure!'' I yelled at the seemingly insane man._

_''Why the hell do you want us in _that_ place tonight? Are ya trying to fucking kill us!'' Gin bellowed at the top of his lungs._

_''Oh, I just wanted to test you two, that's all.''_

_''Test us? What do you mean?'' I asked him in fear and curiosity._

_''Test to see what you two are capable of, and to find out if you can survive tonight.''_

_''What the hell, this is not a game! Your mind is fucked up!'' Gin yelled at him._

_''My, my, my. Why must you use such rude language, my dear children? There is no need for insulting. Besides, I just love games, don't you?''_

_''This is not a game, it's bloody murder!'' I roared at the fucked-up stranger._

_''That's enough of this bullshit!'' Gin declared._

_He grabbed a decent-sized rock from off the ground, and threw it at the stranger. The stranger used his right hand to grab the rock and crushed it like it was a pebble._

_''Shit, what the hell?'' both of us stated with our eyes widened in shock._

_''I see that you two little shits refused my offer. Very well, I see I will have to send you in there by force, Hakufuku.''_

_Was that Kido? Before me or Gin could react, I began to feel like I was losing consciousness again. I tried to reach out in order to grab Gin's hand, but I noticed that he was also losing consciousness. Damn it, that man did something to us! _

_I saw the mysterious man casually walking toward us, like he was a hunter capturing his prey. I tried to scream, but to no avail. _

_Then everything faded into darkness._

_Gin's POV_

_I felt like someone has thrown me into an endless sea of darkness. I couldn't move, see, or do anything. I began to wonder if this was death. Slowly though, I began to see some light. The light was faint at first, but gradually it grew until all the darkness faded away. I realized that I have regain consciousness, but how did I became unconscious in the first place? Oh, it was that black-hooded bastard! He did something to make us unconscious in the first place, was it Kido?_

_I began to study my surroundings and realized that I was in a cave. The cave was dark, but someone had started a campfire to illuminate enough light so that said cave was not completely immersed by the darkness. _

_''So, I see that you are finally awake.''_

_I sat up and turned around to see that very same black-hooded bastard sitting right across from the campfire and me. He acted like nothing has occurred._

_''You son of a bitch-''_

_''-Quit being so rude, kid. I could have done worse to you.''_

_As I continued to study the cave, I realized that something was very wrong._

_''Where is she?'' I asked through gritted teeth._

_''Where's who?''_

_''Cut the bullcrap, where is Rangiku!'' I demanded._

_''Oh, so that is her name. Thank you for giving me that information.''_

_''What did you do to her!''_

_''Oh, she is not in this cave, I can assure you of that. I did not do anything to her except dropped her off in a different place than where we currently are located at.''_

_''You better tell me where the hell she is, you bastard! Or I swear I'll-''_

_''-Or else you what?'' the stranger asked me in a mocking tone._

_''Are you going to try to kill me, kid?'' he continued. ''Because I can assure you, _that_ is impossible.''_

_My eyes widened in shock. If this stranger can use Kido, then that means he is a Shinigami._

_Shit._

_''Why don't you do yourself a favor and sit the fuck back down?'' the stranger ''asked'' me with anger in his voice._

_I obeyed him._

_''I will tell you where we are and where your girlfriend is if you just shut the fuck up for ten seconds, understood?''_

_I nodded my head._

_''Good, now we are inside a cave that is within the Nakushita Forest. I left your girlfriend out there which is somewhere in the middle of said forest in order to test her strength. If she survives, then she is worthy enough to become a Shinigami and possibly my subordinate. If she doesn't, then the little bitch is as good as dead.''_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _

_''You left her in that fucking cursed forest! Why did you do that!''_

_''To get rid of weak shit. Because if she doesn't survive, that's exactly what she is.''_

_''How dare you call her weak shit, and why the hell do you think she would be your subordinate!''_

_''That's for her to decide.''_

_''Well, I know she would say no!''_

_I turned around and began to walk toward the cave's entrance, when I heard another blood-curdling scream which was much louder than the previous screams. This scream came somewhere outside the cave's entrance._

_Shit, this cave was really inside the forest._

_''You do realize that you could die if you step outside this cave.''_

_''I don't care if I die. Thanks to you, Rangiku is in grave danger. I'll save her, even if it costs me my life.''_

_''So, you do love her?''_

_''Not that it is any of your damn business, but yeah I do love her.''_

_''I see, how unfortunate.''_

_I turned around in order to face the stranger. ''Why is it unfortunate that I love her?''_

_''Because my future subordinate does not need useless emotions such as love or emotional attachments, it will make you weak.''_

_''I do _not_ want to be your subordinate. Why the hell would I want to serve you? Also, I thought you wanted Rangiku as your subordinate.''_

_''I consider Rangiku as an optional bonus. Whether she lives or dies doesn't concern me in the slightest. The one I am really after is you.''_

_''I will _never_ become your subordinate, you bastard,'' I snarled at him._

_''I'm sorry, but the word 'never' is not a part of my vocabulary. You have amazing spiritual power, and you could become one of the greatest Shinigami ever in the history of Soul Society. But yet you refused Hirako Shinji's offer. Why did you refuse?''_

_My eyes widened in shock. ''What the hell? How did you know about...that?''_

_''I have my ways.''_

_''That answer is too vague! Give me a better answer, dammit!''_

_''Very well, let's just said I am one of his 'acquaintances'.''_

''_Whatever, you talk too much and your speech is full of vagueness and riddles. I'm out of here.''_

_I turned around in order to leave the cave, but the mysterious stranger talked again._

_''How about an offer?''_

_I turned around in order to face him again. ''What do you mean?''_

_''I was going to take you by force, but I rather not do that because I want a willing subordinate.''_

_''What makes you think that I will be your 'willing subordinate'?''_

_''Don't you want power? I assume that you are sick of feeling weak.''_

_I began to remember when those Hollows attacked me and Rangiku, and how powerless I felt. I felt very weak and worthless back then. But is this the only way to gain the power I need in order to protect Rangiku?_

_''Do you want to become a Shinigami?''_

_I began to wonder if becoming a Shinigami would solve our problems._

_''What is your offer?'' I asked him._

_''If you decide to become a Shingami, then you will allow me to train you after you graduate from the Shino Academy. I can make you into one of the most powerful Shinigami that has ever existed if you become my subordinate. I can assure you that you will be more than powerful enough to protect your girlfriend from any danger.''_

_''What's the catch, and how can I even trust your words? You tried to fucking kill her!''_

_''I was merely testing her, and I am sure that she will survive. Most of the rumors concerning this forest were merely exaggerated tales anyway.''_

_''Then what is up with all the blood-curdling screams!''_

_''Then I'll be honest. There is something in this forest that loves to devour souls, although whatever it is does not come near me. Do you want to know why?''_

_I stared at him in silence._

_''Because my level of spiritual power is so high, that _it_ knows not to come near me...or else I would kill whatever it is in one stroke.''_

_I was in pure shock. Was this stranger _that_ powerful?_

_''That's impossible...''_

_''Impossible is a non-existent word with my power. Many foolish souls believe something is impossible when they are unable to accomplish a certain objective or unable to see something they believe is non-existent. To them, impossibility exists. But to me, impossibility never existed in the first place, and I can show you many things that are possible.''_

_His offer was now becoming more tempting._

_''I can give you knowledge, power, and anything else you desire on one condition. You must always be my loyal subordinate and obey my every command, even if it is against the laws of Soul Society.''_

_''Show me your true identity, and I will consider it.''_

_''I am afraid that I cannot show you my true identity until after you graduate from the Shino Academy.''_

_''Then how am I supposed to find you?''_

_''You do not have to worry about that. I _will_ find you, because I can sense your unique spiritual energy easily. Rest assured, I will come to you if you enroll in the Shino Academy. So do you accept my offer?''_

_I was having an inward conflict concerning on what to do. This bastard did try to kill Rangiku, but I can now sense that his spiritual power was indescribable. Also, something about this stranger seemed very familiar. Then an idea slowly formed inside my mind._

_''If you promise not to touch or harm Rangiku anymore, and do not make her your subordinate even if she becomes a Shinigami, I'll consider your offer.''_

_''You'll consider?''_

_''My first priority is to rescue Rangiku from this hellish forest. If she dies tonight, then I will never accept your offer. But if she survives, I'll consider it.''_

_''How will I know if you accept my offer?''_

_''If I enroll in the Shino Academy, then that means I accepted your offer. But if I never enroll, then that means I refused your offer.''_

_''I see, well that is acceptable.''_

_Then the hooded stranger took a map out from inside his coat and threw it at me, which caused the map to land on the cave floor._

_''Here, take it.''_

_I bended down in order to grab the map. ''What kind of map is this?''_

_''It's a map of the entire Nakushita Forest. Once you find your girlfriend, it should be easy to escape from this forest.''_

_I was bewildered, because I did not expect this stranger to help me out of all things._

_''Take it and go. Oh, and you must keep this conversation between us a secret, understood?''_

_''Yeah, I know.''_

_I stood up with the map in my right hand, and proceeded to leave the cave. But once again, the stranger talked._

_''What is your name?''_

_''Why should I tell you my name when you refused to tell me your's?''_

_He chuckled and responded, ''Fair enough.''_

_I studied my new surroundings as I finally walked out of the cave. I knew that I was really inside the Nakushita Forest, even though I have never been inside this forest before. While at first it seemed to be a normal forest, there were a few things that made it looked cursed. _

_The first thing that I noticed about this forest was that it was unnaturally dark. Even though it was nighttime, I could tell that there was no moonlight shining down upon this forest. It was like complete darkness covered the entire forest. The second thing I noticed was this unnatural mist covering the entire forest. Due to both the darkness and mist, it was almost impossible to see anything. _

_But if that stranger truly believes that nothing is impossible, then there has to be a way to navigate through this forest without getting killed. I took out my map and looked at it. I couldn't believe it, because this map showed a secret way out of this fucked-up forest! _

_But before I could escape, I need to find Rangiku. I can sense a spiritual energy that is soft and warm, so that must be her's! I ran toward the direction where I sensed Rangiku's spiritual energy._

_''Hang on Rangiku! I'm coming!''_

_Aizen's POV_

_Ahh, how easy it was to manipulate those kids. I originally summoned those Hollows so that girl would be killed, then I would step in while saving the boy ''heroically'' and take him under my wing. _

_Unfortunately, that plan did not work out so well. I did not expect the boy to run so fast that he escaped the Hollows and somehow ended up near the Nakushita Forest._

_He is remarkable to say the least._

_So, that's when I decided to put my second plan into motion. In both an attempt to kill the girl and recruit the boy, I dressed myself in a black-hooded coat in order to conceal my idenity while I had a little chat with those two kids. In the end, I had to cast Hakufuku on them due to their stubbornness. I needed to separate those two, so I dropped the girl off within the forest. If she lived, she could be an useful tool. If not, then that boy's emotional attachment would be gone._

_I thought that either way, I win._

_The second part of my plan was to convince the boy to join me immediately, forget the girl, and tell me his name. But the boy's stubbornness surprised me, and he refused to listen to me no matter what. _

_So in the end, I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse._

_He might have acted like he would think about it, but I _know _that he will accept my offer. Because he will eventually realize that the only way to protect his girlfriend is to become a Shinigami, and he will find that out the hard way soon enough. If both of those kids can survive the danger of this forest, then my plan has succeeded._

_That boy is stubborn, but he is unique in a good way. With his help and power, crushing Soul Society and annihilating the Spirit King would become possible goals._

_I took off my hood and smirked. I was proud of myself for what I had accomplished so far, because soon that boy will belong to me, one way or another._

_That is, as long as that _thing_ in this forest does not kill him._

_Rangiku's POV_

_Where am I? That hooded bastard somehow made me unconscious and separated me from Gin. Also to make matters worse, I am in this fucking cursed forest._

_''GIN!'' I yelled. Sadly, there was no response. A million questions raced through my mind. I began to wonder if Gin was dead, killed by the hooded bastard, or ran away. I hope none of those outcomes are true._

_This forest was not only unnaturally dark and misty, but the constant screams terrorized me to death. The screams were not only twice as loud because I was closer to the source of these accursed screams, but because whoever was screaming was obviously being even more tormented than earlier._

_Suddenly, the screams completely stopped. At first, I thought that maybe this was a good sign, and I was almost glad I did not had to hear anymore of those damn screams. But something was not right, it was all of a sudden _too_ quiet._

_As I continued to search for Gin, I felt like someone was watching me._

_Unknown Person's POV_

_Yes, come closer. Even though it has not been that long since I have last devoured a soul, I am _still_ hungry, because my appetite for souls never ends. I can still feel the taste of my last meal on my lips, and the blood is still fresh. I licked the blood that was on my lips while tasting how delicious the blood still was. _

_But it's still not enough..._

_This girl looks so beautiful and plump, perhaps I will rape her before devouring her. _

_Oh yes, this will be a night to remember for all eternity. Whoever enters my forest is mine. Escaping is impossible, resistance is futile, and you belong to me._

_Yes, come closer little girl, come closer__...so you can breathe your last while I devour your flesh._

**Author's Note: Once again, let me know if I made any errors and please review. **

**Next chapter, you guys will finally find out who the forest's terror is, and there will also be an unexpected surprise next chapter.**


	10. Shadow of Terror

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of my story! Be warned that this is my darkest chapter yet, and it makes the last two chapters look like child's play! With that said, thanks for the reviews and story alerts! I don't own Bleach, but I do own the OCs that I am introducing in this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Shadow of Terror**

_Rangiku's POV_

_I began to slowly realize that I was being watched. I don't know who or what was watching me, but I have a horrible feeling in my gut that whatever it was could not be friendly._

_It couldn't be the Musabori Kuu*, could it?_

_The Musabori Kuu was a monstrous being who was rumored to live in the Nakushita Forest. Nobody knows what it looks like. But one thing was for certain, it constantly thirsts for blood. I have heard countless stories of terror about this _thing_. Some stories say that it loves to devour souls just because it is hungry. Some say that the Musabori Kuu even keeps the skulls of those who it devours as trophies. Some even say that it has it's own cave lair within the forest where it sometimes takes it's victims to said cave in order to torture them with horrible machines. Some even say that this _thing_ even rapes female victims before devouring them just for it's own sick and twisted pleasure._

_This is why I _never_ wanted to come within this accursed forest, but that black-hooded asshole threw us into this forest just to ''test us''. Test us my ass! When I find that bastard, I'm going to..._

_''Why hello there, little girl. What are you doing out here all alone?''_

_Oh crap._

_I froze in pure fear, realizing that it could be the Musabori Kuu. I turned around, and what I saw was one of the nightmarish things that I have ever seen in my life._

_What I saw was a man, but he could hardly be called a man. He was old, and he had a white beard and long white hair. But that was the only thing that made him even remotely resemble a man. His entire body, face, and even his hair was covered in blood and grime; but it looked like it did not effect him or slow him down in the least. He was dressed in tattered Shinigami robes, but it looked like he did not have a zanpakuto with him. He had two demonic-looking black wings that protruded out of his back. The left half of his face was covered in what seemed to look like a Hollow's mask, and even his eye under said mask was yellow. He had a Hollow-like tail that protruded out of his ass. His other eye was bloodshot red (even his pupil was red) and there was a strange white substance that was stuck around his eye like it was goo. It was almost like his ''mask'' was trying to slowly form all over his entire face. All of his teeth were pointed, and his fingers and toes looked like they have mutated into claws. Despite all this, this _thing_ can stand upright with no difficulty, and his teeth was covered in blood._

_But the two scariest things about him were none of those things. Not only was his spiritual power so dark and evil that I fell down on my knees just from being near this monster, but he had a _huge_ hole in his chest. Not only that, but his chest's hole had blood and puss continuously oozing out of it. _

_I was traumatized just by looking at this...Shinigami-Hollow hybrid mutant demon. Because there is no other way to describe ''it'' or ''him'' or whatever the hell this monster is!_

_I knew this was the Musabori Kuu, and he looks even more horrifying than I could ever imagined._ _I also knew that he was viewing me as his prey, and if I do not play my cards right, I'm dead. _

_I kept staring at him while I was frozen in fear, trying to think of a way out of this life or death situation. Gin, where the hell are you? Then again, I don't know if even Gin could get me out of this situation._

_It's ironic how my birthday went from being so wonderful to being pure hell._

_My thoughts were interrupted by the Musabori Kuu's demonic and deep voice._

_''I asked you a question little girl. Why are you here all alone?''_

_''U-Um...I-I was just taking a walk in this forest while s-studying it's various mysteries,'' I lied with a nervous smile on my face._

_Wonderful job Rangiku, like he will buy that lie._

_''Oh? What kind of mysteries?''_

_''Like why s-souls always d-disappear in this f-forest?''_

_''Do you want to know why every soul who enters this forest disappears?''_

_I slowly nodded, but already knew his answer._

_''Because these foolish souls waltz into _my_ forest and think that they can just lodge here! So I decided to punish them by dividing their bodies into several sections and began devouring one section at a time. Sometimes I cook my meat and eat it, and sometimes I like my meat raw. Flesh has such a splendid and unique taste. But there's always one negative side effect...I want _more_!''_

_Shit, he going to freaking _eat_ me! Think fast Rangiku, think _fucking _fast!_

_''Please don't eat me!'' I screamed with pure fear in my voice. ''I'll do anything you want!''_

_Hurry the hell up Gin! There is only so much time I can stall him._

_''Anything?''_

_''Yes, anything.''_

_''Well how interesting, because I was just going to spare your life,'' he stated while stroking his bloody beard._

_''R-Really?'' I squeaked in surprise while inwardly cringing due to him stroking his disgusting beard. Maybe this freak-of-nature has a conscience after all._

_''Yes, because I have just decided to use you for _other_ purposes,'' he answered with a smirk on his multilated face._

_I have a _really_ bad feeling about this. ''W-What p-purposes?''_

_''I have two desires in my life; my first desire is to satisfy my appetite, and my other desire is well...my lust.''_

No way. _He could not mean..._

_''If you want to live, then become my whore.''_

_I must continue to stall time for Gin. Hopefully, he will show up. It's either that or being raped by this..._

_''DEMON! I will _not_ be your damn whore, you sick fuck!''_

_''Would you rather die!''_

_''Yes,'' I said while looking at Musabori Kuu with determination in my eyes._

_''Too bad my foolish pet, the option to live or die is not yours to decide anymore,'' the monster stated with a wicked grin that showed his pointed teeth._

_''I am not your fucking pet!'' I retorted while pretending to not be afraid of him._

_''Once you stepped into _my_ forest, you belong to me.''_

_''No! I don't belong to you!''_

_''Yes, you do. Now, listen to me.''_

_Musabori Kuu threw a pair of handcuffs toward me and commanded, ''Now my dear, be a good girl by taking off all your clothes and put those handcuffs on your hands.''_

_''Hell fucking no!'' I roared at him._

_''Take your clothes off, or I will rip off your clothes into shreds!'' the monster growled at me._

_I realized that I have two options, either give in to this sick fuck of a monster's desires or run like hell._

_I decided to act upon the latter option._

_I ran as fast as I possibly could. I could tell that Musabori Kuu was hot on my trail. All I could do was run, and hope I ran into Gin or get out of this fucking forest!_

_After a few minutes of running, I turned my head around in order to look behind me and noticed that the monster was gone. I immediately stopped running and looked around to see if the monster was truly gone. My question was answered when the monster descended from one of the trees' branches while flapping his wings and landed right in front of me. I can't believe it! This _thing_ can fucking fly?_

_The monster roared, ''You will do as I fucking say! You will live for my sexual desires whether you like it or not, you stubborn little brat!''_

_In anger, I slapped his mutated face. _

_Then Musabori Kuu let out an eardrum-shattering roar and he clawed my right arm. Blood began to start oozing out of said arm._

_It looks like that I'm going to die, aren't I?_

_Before I could start to run again, I suddenly began to lose energy. As the demon approached me, my eyes began to close and I slowly faded into a sea of darkness._

_I laid there in a sea of darkness and was unable to move. Was this the end?_

_''Hey, wake up! Are you all right?''_

_I heard a voice, and it was like someone was reaching out to me in the darkness. The darkness vanished, and light slowly but surely returned to my world._

_''You're awake! I'm so glad!''_

_I'm not dead?_

_I studied my surroundings and saw that I was in a cave. However, I realized that I was not safe because I was in a large dungeon cell, and that there was something different about me._

_My clothes were gone, and I screamed as soon as I noticed._

_Then I felt a hand over my mouth and I heard a voice saying, ''Don't alert him that you are awake! He hasn't harmed you yet.''_

_He?_

_Oh crap, the Musabori Kuu has not thankfully harm me yet. Of course the damn psycho had to rip off my clothes!_

_It was then that I noticed who was holding my mouth. It was a boy...could it be Gin?_

_''Gin?''_

_''Who's Gin?'' the boy asked._

_''Nevermind,'' I muttered in disappointment._

_I stared intently at the teenage boy while realizing that he was not Gin. The mysterious boy was slightly taller than Gin, and his hair was very similar to Gin's, except that he had blonde hair and not silver hair like Gin. His skin was slightly tanned, and he was so thin that I wondered when was the last time he has eaten anything. He was dressed in brown clothes that looked old, dirty, and tattered. He had a small scar on his right cheek, and he had a bandana wrapped around his head to cover his eyes._

_I wonder why he is covering his eyes? Then I realize it was because I was naked._

_Oh crap._

_''Here take this,'' the boy muttered in embarrassment while throwing a white kimono toward me. The kimono looked similar to my pink kimono before the lunatic ripped off my clothes._

_I dressed myself in the white kimono and said, ''You can take the bandana off now.''_

_He took it off, and then I noticed the biggest difference between this boy and Gin, which was their eyes. __Whereas Gin's slanted eyes were blue whenever he decided to open his eyes, this boy's eyes were constantly wide open and green._

_''I'm glad to see that you are all right. I thought he had killed you!'' he stated in a worried but relieved tone._

_''You mean the Musabori Kuu?''_

_''Is that what everyone calls him? He really has turned into a monster.''_

_I had a million questions racing through my head, so I decided to ask this boy some of those questions._

_''Where am I?''_

_The boy's happy and concerned face was replaced with a look of sadness and anger._

_''You are in his cave lair. My grandfather has kidnapped you for his own twisted and sick sexual desires. But I can tell you this, you weren't the first girl he has kidnapped for lustful purposes. Whatever you do, do not believe his lies that he will not eat you after raping you,'' he finished with disgust and contempt in his voice._

_Wait a second, did he just say ''my grandfather''?_

_''The Musabori Kuu is your grandfather?'' I asked him with shock in my voice. ''But he hardly looks like a human being!''_

_I felt his right hand over my mouth again and he said in irritation, ''Damn it, I told you to keep your voice down, you idiot! Do you want him to fuck you and then kill you that badly?''_

_I calmed myself down and he took his hand off of my mouth. _

_''Every victim who comes into this cave asks the same question, 'How could that be your grandfather when he is a monster?' Well, he was a normal Shinigami before he went insane and mutated into that_...thing._''_

_''But how can someone like _him_ be a normal Shinigami in the past?''_

_''I can explain, but it's a long story.''_

_''I want to know.''_

_''Very well, but before I tell you my story, I need to explain a few things.''_

_I was staring intently at him. ''I'm listening.''_

_''First of all, this is my grandfather's cave lair. It is divided into two main ''rooms''. This room is the dungeon as you can tell. There is only one cell, but he usually only brings two to three victims at a time to this cave.''_

_I walked to the cell's bars and stared outside of my cell. I saw that this was indeed the only cell in this dungeon and that there was a small hallway which was lit up my multiple torches. I also saw that there was a wooden door at the end of the hallway._

_''What's behind that door?'' I asked with fear in my voice._

_''That's my grandfather's ''experiment'' room; but in reality that's the room where he tortures, rapes, murders, and devours his victims._

_I gulped out of fear, then I turned around and noticed a wooden crate in the left corner of my cell. Out of curiosity, I walked toward the crate. _

_The boy began to panic. ''Do _not_ look inside that crate!'' he fearfully commanded me._

_''Why not?''_

_Ignoring his protests, I opened the crate. I stood still in fear from what I saw. Inside the crate were hundreds of human skulls of all shapes and sizes. Some were men's skulls, some were women's, and some were even children's!_

_But the scariest aspect about these skulls is how some of them were multilated. Some have holes in the front, like someone have drilled a hole into their head. Some were broken in half, and some of the skulls were half covered in rotten flesh!_

_This means that some of these victims were killed only a few days ago! I immediately slammed the crate shut and ran to the right corner of my cell. I began to puke just about everything I have eaten during my birthday, unable to stomach looking at those skulls._

_''I told you not to look at them,'' the boy stated in disapproval and concern._

_''Shut...up,'' I muttered after I ceased puking._

_I immediately passed out due to exhaustion. When I woke up, I noticed that my head was resting in the boy's lap._

_''Are you feeling any better?''_

_''Yeah, I guess so.''_

_''Then let me tell you one more thing about my grandfather before I tell you my story.''_

_''Let me guess, you grandfather is fucked-up?''_

_''He is more than fucked-up, but that was not what I was going to tell you. My grandfather is especially twisted when it comes to female victims. As you already know, he used to be a Shinigami, now take a look at your right arm.''_

_I glanced at my right arm and saw that it was not bleeding anymore, instead it was completly healed!_

_''How-''_

_''-How was your arm healed? I'll tell you how. My grandfather knows some of kind of healing Kido since he used to work in the 4th Division of the Gotei 13, so he healed you arm.''_

_''But why-''_

_''-He wants you to think that he is being kind to you, but it's a fucking twisted mind game,'' he spat in disgust and anger. ''This is what he does to every female victim he captures. First he wounds the girl while capturing her, then he takes the girl to this hellhole and heals her with Kido, then he makes sweet love to her so gently that he fools the girl into thinking that he loves her. But in reality, he is just trying to fool his female victims so they will become dependent on him.''_

_I stared at the boy in horror and disgust at his grandfather. How can this former Shinigami be so twisted?_

_''Then he fucks his female victim so hard that he almost kills her,'' he continued. ''Then he begins abusing her constantly until he breaks her mentally and physically. Then he makes gentle sweet love to her again, so that now the female victim is confused and also craves him. Then he continues a fucked-up cycle of sweet love, rape, and abuse over and over again. This makes the female vicitm crave his abuse, and finally the female victim is completely under his control.''_

_I was speechless because I was so terrified at how wicked this monster was. ''W-W-What h-happens when he is through with h-his female v-victims?''_

_''He muders and devours them,'' the boy said quietly with sadness in his voice._

_I was terrified to death. ''This has to be a nightmare, right? I mean, none of this can be real.''_

_''I know you are almost losing your sanity, but don't. We can find a way out of here, but we will have to wait for the right time.''_

_''The right time?''_

_''Yes, there is a way to escape...''_

_Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of the wooden door opening. I heard footsteps, and what I saw would forever haunt me for the rest of my life._

_In front of our cell stood the Musabori Kuu, and with him was a teenage girl with long black hair. She was way older than me. I could tell that she would be beautiful if it weren't for the fact that she literally had scars all over her thin and abused body. But what haunted me the most was the fact that the girl was fucking smiling and her blue eyes looked so empty. It was like she was completely lifeless. __What the hell? Was she enjoying this monster's abuse? I can't believe it, this boy was telling the truth after all._

_The sick fuck said with a wicked grin, ''So I see you are awake, little girl. I healed you out of the kindness of my heart, so don't worry your pretty little self about being killed by me. You belong to me now, and will always call me by my real name Kage*-sama, understood?''_

_Since that boy knew a way to escape out of this cave, I decided to put on an act for this monster until we can escape._

_''Yes...Kage-sama.'' I almost gagged saying that shithead's name._

_''I'm glad to see that you finally understand your place,'' the monster stated with an evil grin on his face._

_''Now allow me to introduce you to a new friend, her name is Kanashii*.'' He gestured to the black-haired girl. ''She will teach you on how pleasing me is so wonderful, and I expect you two to become _very_ good friends.''_

_''Kage-sama, I will teach this girl everything she needs to know in order to please you,'' Kanashii stated with a happy but blank look on her face._

_What the hell, is she fucking brainwashed?_

_''Oh I know, my little princess.'' Then the sick fuck actually _kissed_ Kanashii's lips and the worst part was that she actually moaned!_

_Kami, This is _fucking sick_!_

_Then Musabori Kuu opened the cell door and threw Kanashii inside, and he locked the cell door shut._

_''Now I am going to take a little nap,'' he said with a devilish grin on his face. ''I will come to you when I am ready for either one of you, my little beauties.''_

_''Yes Kage-sama,'' Kanashii responded._

_''Oh, and one more thing,'' the monster turned his attention toward the boy with a hateful glare. ''Listen up, you little brat,'' he snarled. ''Don't you _even _think about telling any lies concerning me to my girls, or you will be punished again.''_

_''Whatever you say, you old bastard,'' the boy responded with his own hateful glare._

_The monster walked out of the dungeon and slammed the wooden door shut. I was still shocked that this _thing_ was such a perverted bastard._

_I whispered to the boy, ''What the fuck is up with that girl?''_

_He whispered back, ''She is one of my grandfather's most recent female victims, Shiratori* Kanashii. She was once a normal girl, but when that old bastard fucked her brain up, she slowly turned into my grandfather's whore.''_

_I turned my attention toward Kanashii who was just standing still with an eerie grin on her face. She finally said, ''I can hear you two you know.''_

_''I know, Kanashii,'' the boy growled. ''But I don't give a fuck about what you think since you are a psycho.''_

_''Now calm down, Gekkou*.'' So that was the boy's name? Kanashii walked up to Gekkou and wrapped her arms around him. ''One day when Kage-sama kicks the bucket, I will belong to you forever,'' she said to him in a seductive tone._

_''Yeah, about that offer...no thanks,'' Gekkou responded and took her arms off of him._

_''Fucking asshole,'' Kanashii angrily muttered._

_''I am surrounded by psychos,'' I groaned while face-faulting._

_''Oi!''_

_''Except for you, Gekkou.''_

_Then Kanashii the Psycho directed her attention toward me, oh crap. _

_''Now, Kage-sama demands special attention,'' she said with that creepy happy but blank look on her face. ''So let me instruct you on how to please him.''_

_''How about I stick my foot up your ass if you don't shut the fuck up?'' I sneered at her._

_Gekkou smirked at me._

_''Actually that sounds like fun,'' she giggled._

_''You are a sick fuck, do you know that?'' Gekkou asked her._

_''I know,'' she surprisingly agreed._

_Then Kanashii did something completely unexpected, which was laying down on the dungeon floor while falling asleep._

_''What the hell?'' I asked in shock._

_''This is normal,'' Gekkou responded with sadness and anger in his voice. ''This happens to her every time my grandfather abuses her. She may act normal, but her body can't handle the abuse.''_

_''I feel sorry for her,'' I stated in pity._

_''So do I, but it's sadly too late for her.''_

_''What do you mean?''_

_''You will find out soon enough.''_

_We stood still for a few minutes in silence while Kanashii was snoring loudly. _

_Then I finally asked him, ''You were saying something about escaping earlier?''_

_''Yeah, there is a secret underground tunnel that is right under us. The secret entrance is in this cell, and only I know about it.''_

_''Really! Then we can esca-!''_

_Gekkou put his hands on my mouth once again. ''Shh, not so loud! How many times do I have to tell you not to talk so loud?''_

_I asked him after he took his hands off of my mouth again, ''So when can we escape?''_

_''My grandfather will take Kanashii to his ''experiment room'' in a little while. When he does, that's when we escape. I don't need Kanashii tattling to the old bastard or we will be in deep shit.''_

_''But won't he try to take me next?'' I asked worryingly._

_''No, he is going to want to do something to Kanashii first. Trust me, I know. In the meantime, I think you wanted to know more about me and why my grandfather went batshit insane.''_

_''Yes, I have no clue what the fuck is going on. Could you at least tell me who you are and what is going on in this hellhole of a cave and forest?''_

_''Yeah, but could you at least please tell me your name first?''_

_I smiled at Gekkou. At least he was friendly and polite, unlike his grandfather._

_''My name is Matsumoto Rangiku.''_

_Then Gekkou sat down on the dungeon floor and said, ''My story is horrible and I don't like to talk about my past, but I am willing to tell you. But are you willing to listen?''_

_I nodded._

_''Well, my name is Kira Gekkou, and this is the story about my past.''_

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is my first time creating OCs for any of my fanfiction. I didn't create my OCs for the heck of it, because I plan on my OCs having a role in this story. Anyway, you know the drill by now, please review and let me know if I made any errors. Also, if you have any question or requests, please let me know in a PM or email.**

***Musabori Kuu means devour in Japanese.**

***Kage means shadow in Japanese.**

***Kanashii means ''I'm sad'' in Japanese.**

***Shiratori means swan in Japanese.**

***Gekkou means moonlight in Japanese.**


	11. The Moonlight's Sorrow

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I am glad to see you guys are enjoying my story! I am just going to clarify something. In some parts of the story (starting with this chapter), there are going to be flashbacks within the main flashback. For simplicity, I am going to call these ''double flashbacks'' and they will be italicized AND bolded. The main flashback will be italicized, as it has been in previous chapters. Enjoy the chapter! Bleach belongs to Kubo, and the OCs in this story belong to me.**

**Chapter 11: The Moonlight's Sorrow**

_**Beginning of Double Flashback**_

_**8 Years Ago**_

_**Gekkou's POV**_

_**The moon was shining brightly tonight.**_

_**As the beautiful moonlight beamed down upon our dark average-sized house, I was awakened from my sleep by him crying. I arose out of my average-sized bed and walked into his bedroom. **_

_**As I walked into his bedroom, I saw that he immediately ceased crying and started giggling.**_

_**''So you woke me up just because you want me to play with you? Couldn't you have waited until morning?'' I asked drowsily.**_

_**He responded by giggling.**_

_**I yawned and said, ''Fine, I'll play with you for five minutes.''**_

_**Then I took him out of his crib and held him in my arms. I began to tickle him mercilessly, and he began giggling non-stop as a result. ''This is 'punishment' for you waking me up in the middle of the night, baby brother.''**_

_**Despite saying that, I couldn't help myself smiling. Because my baby brother always made me smile. **_

_**I finally said to him after tickling him to death, ''Okay, it's time for you to go back to sleep.''**_

_**As I tried to put my baby brother back into his crib, he protested by crying again.**_

_**''Oh come on, why do you have to be so stubborn?'' I groaned. ''Fine, fine, I'll play with you a little bit more,'' I relented.**_

_**I took my baby brother back into my arms and began to spin him around. He began to giggle again, and this time I couldn't help but laugh with him.**_

_**After ten minutes of doing this, I finally stopped and said, ''Okay, that's enough for tonight. We both need to go back to sleep.''**_

_**As soon as I tried to put him back into his crib, he started protesting by crying **_**again**_**. **__**I sighed and rubbed my forehead in agitation. I see that it was going to be another one of **_**those**_** nights.**_

_**''You are just not going to leave me alone tonight, are you baby brother?''**_

_**He continued crying in response.**_

_**''Okay, **_**fine**_**. We will do **_**that **_**again tonight,'' I groaned.**_

_**Once again, I took him up in my arms and he began giggling. As I held him in my arms, I carried him to a nearby wooden rocking chair which I sat down in.**_

_**I began gently rocking and he continued to giggle. ''So, you want me to sing **_**that**_** again, baby brother?'' I asked him while smiling.**_

_**He ''replied'' by giggling louder.**_

_**I chuckled in response. ''Okay, okay, I'll sing that lullaby again.''**_

_**Then I began gently singing while rocking softly on the chair.**_

_***''Hushabye, hushabye! **_

_**My good baby, sleep!**_

_**''Where did my brother's babysitter go?**_

_**Beyond that mountain, back to her home.**_

_**''As a souvenir for her home, what did you get?**_

_**A toy drum and a sho* flute.''**_

_**I continued singing my baby brother's favorite lullaby until he stopped giggling and slowly but surely closed his beautiful blue eyes and soundly fell asleep.**_

_**As I continued to gently rock, I kept staring down at my baby brother who was wearing a very small blue outfit. My favorite color is green due to my green eyes, but it looks like my baby brother will grow up to love blue.**_

_**My baby brother is noisy during many nights, and he might make me lose many nights of sleep. But I can't stay mad at him for long. Why? Because I love my baby brother, and taking care of him always makes me happy.**_

_**As I continued staring at his cute face and began to fall asleep myself, I whispered a promise to him. **_

_**''Don't worry or be afraid. No matter what happens, I'll always be there to protect you...Izuru.''**_

_**A few hours later, I was awakened by a tug on my shoulders.**_

_**As I opened my eyes, I found out that tug belonged to my paternal grandfather, Kira Kage. Despite his old age, he looked younger due to the fact that he always kept his face clean-shaven and his white hair short.**_

_**Since Kira Kagekiyo and Kira Shizuka (who were mine and Izuru's parents) were rarely home since they are currently working in the 3rd Division as the 3rd Seat and 4th Seat repectively, my grandfather babysitted us sometimes when our parents were absent.**_

_**Kira Kage is the 3rd Seat of the 4th Division, and he was a genius when it came to healing Kido. Strangely, he was content staying as the 3rd Seat, claiming that he was ''too old'' to be at the top.**_

_**Which to me makes no sense when the Captain Commander makes him look a thousand years younger.**_

_**''Hey kid,'' my grandpa said, ''it's about 10:00 A.M.-''**_

_**''-It's that late in the morning already?'' I whispered loudly.**_

_**''Izuru took up most of your time last night, didn't he?'' he questioned while smirking.**_

_**I stared at Izuru who was **_**still**_** sleeping even though he fell asleep **_**hours**_** ago. Well, I guess that's what you can expect from a one year old baby.**_

_**Living in Rukongai was usually peaceful, and we rarely have any trouble with other souls or any Hollow invasions, except for one small mystery...**_

_**''Gekkou, put Izuru in his crib and we need to discuss about a certain matter,'' my grandfather stated.**_

_**I arose out of the rocking chair as quietly as I could without waking Izuru up. I slowly crept over to the crib and gently put him down inside it.**_

_**Izuru was still sleeping like there was no tomorrow, and I breathed a sigh of relief.**_

_**After both me and my grandpa walked out of Izuru's room, Kage smiled.**_

_**''You are a really good brother to Izuru, Gekkou. I'm proud of you, my grandson.''**_

_**I smiled back at him. ''Thanks grandpa. Now, what did you wish to discuss with me?''**_

_**My grandpa's smiling face immediately turned dead serious.**_

_**''Gekkou, as you may know, the number of souls mysteriously disappearing has been greatly increasing daily. It disturbs me to know that the Gotei 13 are doing nothing to stop this damn catastrophe.''**_

_**''I know grandfather, it's almost as if the Gotei 13 doesn't care about what's going on,'' I replied bitterly.**_

_**''It seems that way, but perhaps the Captain Commander has been too busy these days to hear me out.''**_

_**''He's always busy,'' I retorted sarcastically while rolling my eyes.**_

_**''Now listen, Gekkou!'' my grandpa scolded me. ''The Captain Commander is a great man, you just have to realize that he is incredibly busy. Now apologize about what you said before I punish you!''**_

_**Sometimes my grandpa can be incredibly strict about the tiniest matters. I hunged my head and muttered, ''Sorry, grandpa''.**_

_**''That's better, Gekkou. Now here is what I wanted to discuss with you about. I have been keeping tabs on areas where the souls have been disappearing the most, and I came across some interesting information.''**_

_**''What information, grandpa?'' I asked him in curiosity.**_

_**''There is a forest that I've found. It is called the Nakushita Forest. This is one of the areas where the most souls have been disappearing at. According to the rumors, there is a mysterious being who wears a black robe and covers his face with a black hood. These same rumors say that this black-hooded stranger is the cause of all the souls' disappearances.''**_

_**''One person is behind all these disappearances?'' I asked while being stunned.**_

_**''Yes, even I have trouble believing these rumors myself. But it could very well be true. That's why today I am going to investigate the Nakushita Forest, and you are welcome to come with me.''**_

_**''But what about Izuru?'' I asked worringly.**_

_**My grandpa chuckled. ''You're always worrying about your brother, aren't you? Well, don't worry, because I talked with your parents before they left to work in the 3rd Division early this morning. They told me that they are going to take off from work for the rest of the day starting at 11:00 A.M.. They also said that they will take care of Izuru, and that you can come with me.''**_

_**''Really? Sweet!'' I said with excitement in my voice.**_

_**''So, do you want to come with me to Nakushita Forest? I honestly think that it will be just another wildgoose chase, but it would do both of us some good to go outdoors on this beautiful sunny day.''**_

_**''Yes, yes! I want to come with you, grandpa!'' I yelled.**_

_**''Shh, you will wake-''**_

_**I began hearing an all too-familiar crying.**_

_**''-Izuru up,'' my grandpa finished while he had his hand on his face.**_

_**''Ahh, crap. I got so excited I accidentally woke him up. I didn't mean to-''**_

_**''-It's okay, Gekkou,'' my grandfather reassurred me. ''Your parents will be here in a few minutes to cheer Izuru up. Why don't we go say goodbye to him before we leave?''**_

_**''Sure!'' I cheerfully agreed.**_

_**We walked back into Izuru's bedroom and he was unsurprisingly bawling at the top of his lungs. **_

_**My grandpa picked him up and said, ''My, my, someone is noisy today. It's time for you to fly, little guy!''**_

_**Grandpa then began running across the room while holding Izuru up in the air. ''Now Izuru, repeat after grandpa, 'I'm flying, wheee!' ''**_

_**Izuru continued to bawl.**_

_**''What?'' my grandpa stated in confusion. ''You don't want to fly today, Izuru? But you always loved to fly with grandpa! Okay then, how about I spin you around?''**_

_**My grandpa did just that, but Izuru continued to bawl.**_

_**''What? What's wrong, Izuru? Usually, you like playing with grandpa.''**_

_**''I think I might have an idea on what his problem is, grandpa,'' I told him. ''Let me hold him for a minute.''**_

_**Grandpa stared at both me and Izuru with confusion in his eyes. He finally said, ''Fine, go ahead and see if you can calm him down.''**_

_**I took Izuru away from my grandpa and held him in my arms. He immediately began giggling.**_

_**''Well, well, looks like Izuru just wanted to see his big brother. He's grown quite attached to you,'' my grandpa stated while smiling.**_

_**''Yeah, he sure has,'' I muttered in agreement.**_

_**I looked down upon Izuru's joyful face and said, ''Oi Izuru, I promise that we will be back.''**_

_**Izuru seem to understand me and giggled even louder in response. **__**I put him back in his crib and this time he did not thankfully bawl.**_

_**''Well then, shall we be on our way?'' my grandpa asked me.**_

_**''Sure, let's go!''**_

_**On the way out of Izuru's room, I turned my head around to look at his smiling face one last time. I smiled, thinking we would return to see my baby brother again.**_

_**''See ya, Izuru,'' I said while smiling at him. ''I promise that we will see each other again.''**_

_**He replied by giggling. **__**I exited Izuru's room, then both me and my grandpa departed from our home.**_

_**Little did I know that would be the last time I ever saw Izuru.**_

_**We finally came to Nakushita Forest, and so far it seemed to be a normal forest.**_

_**''I don't see how this forest can contain someone so evil,'' I said.**_

_**''I don't see how either, Gekkou,'' my grandpa agreed with me. ''But we need to find out if those rumors are true. Besides, looks can be deceiving.''**_

_**''That's true, grandpa.''**_

_**It was sunny and around noon when we finally entered Nakushita Forest. We began exploring the forest, finding nothing out of the ordinary except for two small caves. **__**Finally, my grandfather said around 6:00 P.M., ''It looks like those rumors were false. I brought some food, so let's have a picnic together.''**_

_**''All right!'' I replied in excitement.**_

_**We ate a delicious dinner together, and we were satisfied. It was 7:00 P.M. by the time we finished eating our dinner, and it was pitch-black dark.**_

_**''I did not think that nightfall would occurred this early,'' my grandpa muttered in surprise.**_

_**''I'm scared, grandpa,'' I said while snuggling up to him.**_

_**''There's nothing to be afraid of, Gekkou,'' he reassured me. ''I will protect you and never allow harm to come to you.''**_

_**I felt safe being near my grandpa, and my fear melted away as a result.**_

_**''Come on, Gekkou. Let's go home, I bet your brother and parents will be happy to see you.''**_

_**I smiled, I have not seen my parents in ages. So it would be nice to see them again. **__**I rarely saw my parents anymore because they worked in the Gotei 13 constantly and checked up on us a lot less than my grandpa did. **__**Of course I didn't mind, my parents were just trying to help the Gotei 13 out as much as they possibly can.**_

_**We began to depart from the forest and came near to the entrance that would lead us back outside of the forest.**_

_**I was walking ahead of my grandpa and I asked him cheerfully, ''Today has been a fun day, right grandpa?''**_

_**I sensed an odd shadowy presence behind me for a second, and the presence felt dark and foreboding. The presence quickly disappeared as quickly as it appeared. **_

_**I turned around to check up on my grandpa, ''Grandpa, did you sense that?''**_

_**My grandpa was gone.**_

_**''Grandpa?'' I began searching for him. ''Grandpa, where are you?''**_

_**I continued searching for him by going back deeper into the forest, but I could not find him. I began to panic.**_

_**''Grandpa? Come on, this is a bad joke. Stop screwing around!''**_

_**But I was lying to myself. I knew that someone has done something to my grandpa, and it has to be that dark presence. But my grandpa is a Shinigami, nothing should be able to touch him...right? **__**Looking back now, I should have ran out of that forest, then find and tell my parents about the situation. But instead, I ran even deeper inside the forest looking for him like a helpless lost child.**_

_**But I guess back then I was truly a naive child. If only I was wiser back then...**_

_**I could hear the sound of rumbling thunder. I knew a storm was coming.**_

_**''Grandpa!'' I began to wail. ''Where are you, grandpa!''**_

_**Rain began to pour down, and the wind began to howl. It was almost like nature was wailing along with me in sorrow.**_

_**''GRANDPA!'' Tears began to trickle out of my eyes, ''Where are you, grandpa...''**_

_**I began to cry, but I suddenly rememebered something. My grandpa could be in one of the two small caves within this forest! **__**Remembering where the caves were located at, I ran as fast as I could. The raging storm did not slow me down in the slightest. **__**But I could barely see my surroundings due to the constant stream of raindrops and the darkness of nighttime. So due to a lack of vision, I suddenly bumped my head against a low tree branch **_**hard**_**. **__**I fell down on the ground, and blood began to trickle out of a gash on my forehead.**_

_**''Grandpa, where are you?'' was all that I managed to say before I lost consciousness.**_

_**In this sea of darkness, I heard a voice calling my name.**_

_**''Wake up, Gekkou.''**_

_**I could not move despite the fact that my name was being called. Why did that voice sound so familiar? Could it be...?**_

_**''Gekkou, snap out of it!''**_

_**Light returned to my world, and I looked around in order to see where I was. **__**I was in a cave, and I realized that I was laying on a huge iron bed. I saw that there were a few incomplete gadgets lying around on the cave floor. It was almost like someone experimented**_ _**in this cave, but who was it?**_

_**''So you are finally awake, Gekkou.''**_

_**I sat upright on the iron bed and saw my grandpa sitting on the cave floor in a corner. He was alive!**_

_**''Grandpa! Y-You are alive! I'm so glad! I thought you were dead!''**_

_**''I might as well be dead, Gekkou,'' my grandpa bitterly retorted.**_

_**''I don't know what you mean by that, it's just that you disappeared and I was so worried that-''**_

_**''-Don't worry, Gekkou. You're safe, and that's all that matters to me now.''**_

_**''You're safe too, grandpa!'' I said while smiling.**_

_**''No, I'm not safe,'' my grandpa said with a sorrowful look on his face.**_

_**I was confused at his words. ''What do you mean that you are not safe, grandpa?''**_

_**''It doesn't matter. I'm just glad that you are still alive and safe. Now, go home.''**_

_**''Eh?'' Was I hearing him right?**_

_**''Go home, Gekkou. Get as far away from this forest as you possibly can.''**_

_**I was now both confused and perplexed. ''That was a bad joke, right grandpa?''**_

_**I got off the iron bed and walked toward my grandpa...and he was shaking.**_

_**''I don't know what's wrong with you grandpa...but let's go home together.''**_

_**Then I noticed that my grandpa no longer carried his zanpakuto! **_

_**''Oi, where is your zanpakuto?''**_

_**''That's...nothing you n-need to worry about, G-Gekkou.''**_

_**''But grandpa...''**_

_**My grandpa began to shake more violently, and he began to yell. **_

_**''Get out of here, Gekkou! Run away from this damn forest and cave! It's too late to save me, so save yourself!''**_

_**''But why, grandpa! Why do you want me to abandon you so much!''**_

_**Finally, I managed to get close enough to my grandpa in order to touch him. So I touched him on his left shoulder and said, ''I love you grandpa, there's no way I can abandon you.''**_

_**Grandpa begen to cry **_**and**_** even shake more violently. He finally began muttering, ''I was...messed...with...by...a...black-hooded...man. He...s-said...h-he wanted...to...to...experiment...on...me. At...first...I...refused...but...he forced me to...o-obey...him...by sheer power. This...man...is...more...powerful...than some of the Gotei 13's...captains. He used a...strange glowing orb...to change me. He...said something...about...destorying the boundary...between Shinigami and Hollows...and that...I was to be tested for that...purpose. I don't know how he did it, but he used that glowing orb...to attempt to change me into a Hollow. I can tell that I am slowly but surely losing my mind because of what he did. He said that if the experiment should fail, then I would become insane and possibly turn into some...kind of a..mutated creature. It's like he has done this many times before.''**_

_**''What is his name!'' I demanded. ''Whoever did this to you must pay!''**_

_**''He never...reveal himself to me or told me his name. He is too powerful...for you anyway. He defeated me with just one punch, and he didn't even use his zanpakuto to defeat me. Ironically, he stole my zanpakuto after I was defeated.''**_

_**''That son of a bitch-''**_

_**''-Stop, Gekkou!'' my grandpa commanded me. ''You are the only one who can go back and tell your parents about this information! I will be dead in a few minutes anyway.''**_

_**''What do you mean that you will be dead...?''**_

_**I never got to finish my sentence. Before I could say anything else, my grandpa let out an eardrum-shattering scream. I immediately took my hand off his left shoulder and ran back to near the entrance of that cave.**_

_**My grandpa continued screaming like he was in pain. He began to cease sitting still and started rolling around on the cave floor like a crazy dog. **__**I stood still near the cave entrance in pure shock, and I was beginning to wonder if what my grandpa said was indeed the truth. **_

_**Suddenly, my grandpa stopped screaming and collapsed.**_

_**''Grandpa!''**_

_**I immediately ran over to him, and began to shake his body in an attempt to help him regain his senses.**_

_**''Grandpa, wake up...''**_

_**''Gekkou...''**_

_**I heard a voice and his lips moved, but did his voice sounded different?**_

_**''Yes, grandpa?''**_

_**''You...are nothing but a piece of human trash!'' my grandpa bellowed.**_

_**Then he used his left hand to claw me on my right cheek, and blood began to trickle out of the gash on my cheek.**_

_**I was dumbfounded. Why did my grandpa clawed me with hatred? **_

_**''Grandpa, why?'' I asked him while I was sobbing.**_

_**My grandpa glared at me with hatred in his eyes, then I realize something was dreadfully wrong. His former blue eyes were changing colors. His left eye was yellow like a Hollow's, and his right eye (including his pupil) was slowly turning bloodshot red.**_

_**Then it dawned on me, and reality sunk in. My grandpa was slowly turning into a monster.**_

_**With no other option, I began to run. I tried to run out of the cave, but my grandpa managed to block the cave entrance with a speed I never thought he possessed before.**_

_**''There's no escape for you, brat! The Master has specific**_ _**instructions for me, and I intend to accomplish his desires!''**_

_**The Master? Is he referring to that black-hooded bastard? **_

_**I realized that my grandpa has lost his mind, that's what he meant by ''dying''.**_

_**Somehow, that black-hooded bastard ''killed'' my grandpa. **_

_**''Don't you recognize me, grandpa? It's your grandson, Gekkou!''**_

_**I was panicking and in deep sorrow because of what was happening to my precious grandpa.**_

_**''Grandson?'' my grandpa sneered. ''I have no grandson, you damn brat!''**_

_**Then my grandpa roughly took my right hand and threw me on the iron bed.**_

_**''I see that you are a stupid little brat. Well, I have just the 'perfect punishment' for you.''**_

_**Then my ''grandpa'' began to search among the incomplete gadgets and found something horrifying that I have never seen before, which was a huge chain whip.**_

_**I began to realize what my grandpa was fixing to do.**_

_**''No grandpa, please stop!'' I pleaded. But he didn't listen.**_

_**He ripped off my green robe and forced me to lay on my belly. Then he began to mercilessly whip my back. The pain was indescribable. But it was not the physical pain that was the most agonizing, but it was the emotional pain that was breaking me down.**_

_**I realized as he continued to whip me that I should have escaped and done what he told me to do before he lost his mind. Tears began to flow down my cheeks, because I realized it was too late. **_

_**As I screamed in pain and cried sorrowfully, one thought crossed my mind. **__**My grandpa was truly dead. After that day, I never called him my grandpa again. **_

_**End of Double Flashback**_

_Rangiku's POV_

_After hearing Gekkou's story, I just stood there in pure shock. I couldn't believe that this sick fuck was once a normal Shinigami, and that this black-hooded bastard was the one who transformed Kira Kage into this...monster._

_Whoever that stranger was, I began to think that he was the true terror of this forest._

_''I don't know what to say...''_

_''The look on your face tells me everything,'' Gekkou replied._

_''Gekkou, I want to see your back.''_

_I wanted to see Gekkou's back in order to see what this monster who was once his kind grandfather did to him over the past eight years._

_Gekkou looked shocked for a moment, but then he said, ''Yeah, sure...''_

_He lifted up the back part of what remained of his brown tattered clothes, and I was never prepared for what I saw._

_His back was covered with an uncountable number of scars. Some were old, some looked fresh, and there were even a couple of scars that were still bleeding!_

_''My Kami*...'' was all I managed to say._

_''My grandfather whips me so much that I no longer feel the pain. He whips me at least once or twice a week.''_

_''Your grandfather is a monster.''_

_''My grandfather died eight years ago, it's just that I have been denying the truth until now.''_

_''Is that why you have been staying with your grandfather until now?''_

_''Yeah, I thought maybe I could change him by being around him. I thought maybe somewhere inside of him, there was a part of my grandfather that was still alive and loves me. But I was so wrong.''_

_I was filled with pity for Gekkou. He lost his grandfather, and he was separated from the rest of his family, including his brother._

_''You miss your brother Izuru, right?''_

_I saw a stray tear fall down his right cheek. ''I sometimes wonder if my brother would even remember me if we meet each other again. I miss him so much, but I know that he is all right. My parents will take care of him, even though I'm not with him anymore. I just wish that I could see him one more time...''_

_I tried to comfort him. ''I think you will see your brother again, Gekkou. You just need to believe in yourself.''_

_Gekkou finally smiled. ''Thanks, Rangiku. You know, you are the first person who has been taken to this cave who has been kind to me. Everyone else who has been taken to this cave has mocked me for staying with my grandfather.''_

_I smiled back. ''You are welcome. By the way, I did see that black-hooded man at the entrance to the forest. Thanks to him, both me and Gin are separated.''_

_Gekkou's face immediately turn from a look of happiness into one of pure anger. Then he forcefully tackled me to the ground._

_''You saw him! Where is he!''_

_Out of pure fright, I stammered, ''I-I d-don't k-know...I s-saw him a-at the entrance t-to t-the f-f-forest!''_

_Then he got off of me and held his head while sitting on the cave floor. _

_''I'm s-sorry, it's just that I hate that black-hooded asshole so much for what he did to my grandfather. But I shouldn't have tackled you, because it's not your fault.''_

_I finally managed to stand up. ''It's all right, but you scared the crap out of me.''_

_''My apologies...I don't know what the hell came over me.''_

_''Do you know anything else about the black-hooded man?'' he questioned me._

_''He's a Shinigami, because he cast Hakufuku on me and Gin.''_

_''I see, so my grandfather was telling me the truth after all. By the way, who is Gin?''_

_''Oh, he's a boy who is a very dear and close friend of mine.''_

_Then Gekkou pointed at me. ''If he is just your friend, then how come your face is blushing like there is no tomorrow?''_

_Oh crap, I was blushing _again _by just thinking about Gin?_

_I then proceeded to whack Gekkou's head several times with my fists. _

_''Shut up!''_

_After I taught him a lesson, he was holding his head in pain. _

_''Ow, ow, ow! Forget I even asked! Kami, you are scary when you get angry!''_

_After that, I asked Gekkou another question._

_''So how do you know your grandfather will summon Kanashii first?''_

_''Well, because-.''_

_Suddenly, we were interrupted by Kanashii awakening. She stood up and looked at me with pure malice in her eyes._

_''What's wrong with her?'' I asked Gekkou._

_He had a look of pure fright in his eyes. ''Oh Kami no...''_

_I began to panic. ''What's going on, Gekkou?''_

_''I hope to Kami that I am wrong, but it looks like she has switched over to her other personality.''_

_''You mean...she has multiple personalities!''_

_''She has two personalities. There is her normal personality, then there is-''_

_''-That's fucking enough, Gekkou.''_

_Then Kanashii glared at me with a crazed look in her eyes. _

_''You are a pest, because Kage-sama only belongs to me, Alyssa!''_

_''Alyssa? I thought your name was Kanashii,'' I said in confusion._

_''Shut up, bitch,'' ''Alyssa'' snarled at me. ''Kanashii is taking a nap, 'Alyssa' has come out to play!''_

_It's official, this girl is a fucking psycho!_

_''I, 'Alyssa', have decided to play a little game.''_

_My eyes widened in fear, because I have a bad feeling about this ''game''._

_''As for the rules of this game-''_

_Then she took a huge knife out of her tattered purple dress and did the most unexpected and frightful thing, she lunged at me._

_''-You fucking die!''_

**Author's Note: I am so evil, did you guys enjoy my ciffhanger? To everyone who is asking ''where is Gin'', he will make his grand return in the next chapter. I also want to point out that while Kira's brother and grandfather are OCs, Kira's parents are not technically OCs because his parents' names are found on Bleach Wiki.**

**I also wanted to let you guys know something, I am running my first poll. This poll is basically asking which pairing do you want me to write a one-shot lemon on? Now, one reason I am doing this is because I want to practice writing lemons before I start writing lemons in ''I'm Glad I Said I'm Sorry'' (which will occur much later on in the story). So if you guys have any free time, please at least take a look at my poll which is on my profile page. **

**Review and correct me on any errors I made as always.**

***This lullaby is a slightly edited version of the Edo Lullaby, a traditional Japanese cradle song.**

***Sho is a Japanese free reed musical instrument.**

***Kami means ''God'' or ''spirit'' in Japanese.**


	12. Meal of Pain

**Author's Note: Did you guys watched last week's episode of Bleach? Gin's poem at the end of that episode was so beautiful. I am going to have to somehow fit that poem into my story later on. Enjoy this chapter! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, OCs belong to me.**

**Chapter 12: Meal of Pain**

_Rangiku's POV_

_If I was to describe my feelings about being lunged at by a psycho bitch with multiple personalities, it would be a combination of fury and fear. I was furious because of how much she wants to kill me over that _thing. _Hell, _I_ did not even want to be near that mutated creature! But I was scared to death because she almost succeeded in killing me if Gekkou had not intervened and saved my life._

_As Kanashii, Alyssa, or whatever the hell she was called lunged at me with a _huge_ knife ready to fucking kill me, I began to see my life flash before my eyes. I briefly wondered if I was going to die. Kanashii was aiming straight for the middle of my chest, that bitch wanted to cut my heart out! Just before Kanashii would have succeeded in cutting my heart out, Gekkou came in between me and Kanashii, grabbed her right wrist (because she had her knife in her right hand), and threw her down on the cave floor with brute force. Gekkou glared at her with a murderous look in his eyes._

_''You bitch,'' Gekkou growled at her. ''I'm not going to allow you to continue your murderous and insane shit any longer!''_

_''What the fuck is wrong with her?'' I asked him._

_''Kanashii has two personalities due to the mental torture she received from my grandfather. Her other personality 'Alyssa' causes her to attempt to kill any other female victims that are imprisioned with her because of her fucking twisted jealousy.''_

_I groaned and rubbed my forehead in frustration.''Why does my night keep getting worse and worse?''_

_''Oi, after hearing my story, you shouldn't have anything to complain about,'' Gekkou retorted._

_''I guess you have a point-.''_

_Suddenly Kanashii stood up, snarled like a fucking animal, and proceeded to tackle Gekkou while attempting to kill Gekkou with that knife! __Does that bitch _ever_ give up?_

_Before I could even help Gekkou, he roughly pushed her off of him with great ease like she was a twig. For someone who has been imprisoned for eight years, he was incredibly strong. _

_''I think that is _enough_, Kanashii!'' Gekkou yelled at her._

_However, Kanashii surprisingly arose _once again_ and this time stared at him with that weirder-than-crap happy but blank look. ''What's wrong, Gekkou?'' she questioned him. ''Are still you angry at me because I betrayed you? Do you still view me as your sweet little ex-girlfriend?''_

_''Shut up,'' Gekkou murmued venomously._

_''Do you hate me because I betrayed you by serving the master? Is that it, Gekkou?'' Kanashii mockingly asked him with a wicked smirk on her face._

_''Shut up!''_

_Just what the hell was she talking about?_

_''Do you finally realize that no one loves you anymore!'' she roared at him._

_Then Gekkou ran over to Kanashii and punched her square in the jaw, which caused her to collapse on the cave floor. __She glared at him with pure hatred in her eyes despite the fact that her jaw was bleeding. ''You bastard-''_

_''-The Kanashii I loved is dead, and you have no right to pretend to be her!''_

_Before anything else could happen, the wooden door was slammed open. Kage, also known as the sick fuck, came stomping into the cave dungeon while glaring at us with pure fury._

_''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!'' Kage demanded at the top of his inhuman lungs._

_''Grandfather, Kanashii tried to kill Rangiku after she changed into her 'Alyssa' personality,'' Gekkou murmued._

_''Oh, did she!'' Kage roared. ''Well, I have a perfect solution for that.''_

_Kanashii (who seems to have reverted back to her so-called ''normal'' personality) began to actually get on her knees like the sick fuck is a deity._

_''Please, Kage-sama. I have been a naughty girl, so can you forgive me?''_

_I inwardly cringed at Kanashii's submissiveness but could not help myself briefly feeling pity for her. Gekkou was not lying after all. Kage must have broken her in every way possible in order to make the poor girl this submissive to that damn monster._

_Then Kage opened the cell door and walked toward Kanashii. For the first time while I have been with her, she had pure fear in her eyes._

_Then Kage gently touched her chin while softly asking her, ''You do realize what I do to naughty girls...don't you, Kanashii?''_

_''You punish them by doing whatever you want to them,'' Kanashii whispered._

_''Correct, which is what I plan on doing now.''_

_In an incredible burst of speed that I couldn't even follow, Kage managed to pick up Kanashii__...then he somehow managed to also pick me up without me even noticing until it was too late!_

_''Put me down!'' I demanded him._

_''I don't think so,'' the monster sneered at me. ''Because it is time that I educate you on how I run things.''_

_I tried to squeeze out of his arms, but his incredible strength prevented me from succeeding._

_Then Gekkou ran over and tried to punch Kage's face. ''Damn you! Let her go!''_

_Kage used his mutated tail to swat Gekkou onto the cave floor like a fly before the boy could even land a punch._

_''You mean this beauty with golden blonde hair? No way, brat! Besides, I thought you have feelings for Kanashii.''_

_''Not anymore,'' he stated while slowly rising up. I was surprised that he even had the strength to stand after an attack like that!_

_''I don't give a fuck about what you feel, brat!'' Kage roared at him. ''I am going to have double the amount of pleasure tonight!''_

_Oh crap._

_''I don't want to be fucked by you asshole!'' I screamed in protest._

_''Why are you doing this...you old bastard?'' Gekkou angrily questioned his insane granfather. ''You usually do _that_ to the older girl alone before screwing with the newer girl, so what is going on!''_

_Kage grinned devilishly. ''Oh, I just have something special planned for tonight.''_

_''I won't allow you to-.''_

_Kage swatted his tail at Gekkou again, causing him to collapse and lose consciousness due to pure pain._

_''Gekkou!'' I cried in concern and worry for him._

_Kage darkly chuckled while smirking. ''Don't worry about him, my pretties. Tonight is going to be an unforgettable night for you two.''_

_''I can't wait to see what you have in store for us, Kage-sama,'' Kanashii said with that fucked-up happy but blank look in her eyes._

_I began attempting to punch Kage's arms and face as much as I possibly could._

_''Let me go, dammit!''_

_''Request denied, little girl!'' Kage sneered while cackling._

_Then Kage proceeded to carry me and Kanashii. He held me in his left arm and her in his right arm while carrying us out of the dungeon by opening the wooden door._

_We came to a room fill with odd machines, which I presumed used to be the incomplete gadgets Gekkou saw eight years ago. One machine looked like a X-Ray machine, one looked like a gigantic oven, and another looked like some kind of cutting machine with a gigantic knife attached to it._

_What the hell? Could...this mean...that this sick fuck is indeed a cannibal? Gin, where the hell are you! I am going to die!_

_Then I saw the most fearful object in this room, which was the iron bed. The iron bed was huge, but what was most fearful about it was that there were two sets of iron chains attached to it. What I feared the most was becoming a reality, this sick fuck is actually going to rape _and _eat me!_

_Kage began humming (which sent chills down my spine) while taking us to the iron bed and attached Kanashii to the first set of chains. Then Kage gleefully stared at me. _

_''It's your turn, little girl'' he stated with a devilish grin on his face. How in the world can this _thing_ be Gekkou's grandfather? I feel like I am staring into the eyes of the pure incarnation of evil instead! I wish that this was all a nightmare and that I could wake up and see Gin's face again. But somehow I knew that this was cold reality. My only hope was that Gin could somehow rescue me _if _he even possibly coulld._

_Then Kage proceeded to chain me up with the second set, but I gave him as much hell as I possibly could during the process. I was not going to go down without a fight, damn it! I scratched his face, bit his left arm, punched him in the gut, and kicked his groin._

_''You little bitch!'' Kage roared in anger. Then he punched me square in the jaw. I fell out of his arms and onto the cave floor. After that, the bastard succeeded in chaining my arms to that damn bed. My jaw began to bleed due to his incredibly strong punch, and it hurt like hell. This monster possessed remarkable strength despite the fact that he looked half dead. _

_I am seriously going to die if Gin does not come and rescue me soon. I slowly turned my head toward Kage and he wickedly grinned at me while__ chuckling darkly. ''Now little girl, watch what I do to Kanashii as both a demonstration and a lesson. The demonstration will be on how you can please me, as for the lesson'' -Kage chuckled darkly while ferally grinning- ''Well, you will see soon enough.''_

_I began to scream at him in a mixture of fear and anger. ''Devil! Demon! Cannibal! Monster! Sick fuck!''_

_''Shut up!'' the demon roared back at me in response. ''Just keep your damn mouth shut and watch!''_

_With no other option, I just sat on the cave floor near the iron bed. I began to watch what would turn out to be one of the most nightmarish sights in my spiritual life that would haunt me forever._

_Kage turned his attention toward Kanashii who was sitting on the iron bed while being chained up. I will never forget the look that Kanashii displayed on her face for the rest of my life. The broken shell of a girl displayed no emotions whatsoever, and it was like she was completely lifeless. This was the first time that I have ever seen a truly broken person in my life. It was like Kanashii was not even a human anymore. Instead, she reminded me of a puppet. Then I remembered seeing the puppet show at Tanabata while Gin's words flashed through my mind._

_**''The evil puppeteers are the ones who use actual humans as their puppets. These 'puppeteers' do not view their 'puppets' as souls**, **but rather as those wooden inanimate objects**. **These 'puppeteers' control their 'puppets' one way or another**; **whether it is through manipulation**, **power**, **deceit**, **threats**, **or by just breaking their wills**. **Sometimes the 'puppets' do not even realize that they are being controlled until it's too late**. **Once it is too late**, **the ''puppet'' can never break free from their strings that the puppeteer has attached to them**...**''**_

_Then it horrifyingly dawned on me that I was watching a twisted puppet show. Kage was the puppeteer, while Kanashii was his broken puppet. Gekkou's words echoed throughout my mind, which caused a chill to go down my spine._

_**''****He wants you to think that he is being kind to you**, **but it's** **a fucking twisted mind game. This is what he does to every female victim he captures**. **First he wounds the girl while capturing her**, **then he takes the girl to this hellhole and heals her with Kido**, **then he makes sweet love to her so gently that he fools the girl into thinking that he loves her**. **But in reality**, **he is just trying to fool his female victims so they will become dependent on him**._

_**''Then he fucks his female victim so hard that he almost kills her**. **Then he begins abusing her constantly until he breaks her mentally** and **physically**. **Then he makes gentle sweet love to her again**, **so that now the female victim is confused and also craves him**. **Then he continues** **a fucked**-**up cycle of sweet love**, **rape**, **and abuse over and over again**. **This makes the female victim crave his abuse**, **and finally the female victim is completely under his control**.**''**_

_Was that how Kage broke Kanashii? Now I realized why Gin despised anyone who views souls as puppets. Kage did not care what happens to anyone. All he cares about was manipulating anyone for his own personal gain or pleasure. I felt like I could puke again after watching the way Kage was staring at Kanashii, because he viewed her as prey rather than as an actual soul. However, there was nothing left for me to puke up after seeing those multilated skulls earlier. A chill went down my spine while remembering the various and horrifying ways those skulls were multilated. Kage was a puppeteer who has broken countless puppets, and I could become one of his if Gin does not rescue me soon. I could not help myself feeling sorry for Kanashii. The fact that she was about to be fucked by that monster made me secretly wish that I could somehow kill her so that she did not had to experience anymore of this pain._

_What I was about to see next would haunt me for the rest of my life. I wished that I could have gouged out my eyes if that was the only way to not see the horrifying sight that I would see during this night of darkness._

_''Take your clothes off, Kanashii. It's time for your 'reward','' Kage commanded his puppet._

_Kanashii emotionlessly stared at Kage with her purple eyes and seemed to understand that monster; as she promptly ripped off what remained of her tattered purple dress, her bra, and even her panties._

_I knew what was fixing to happen, and I could not bear to watch. I began to close my eyes, but Kage noticed._

_''Don't you dare even think about closing you eyes, bitch,'' he snarled at me. ''You _will_ watch this.''_

_Oh Kami, why the hell do I have to watch this? I found a wooden chair near the iron bed and relunctantly sat on it, because it was more comfortable than sitting on that damn floor. With no other choice, I began to watch the most fucked up ''show'' ever._

_Kage leaned down on the bed while a completely naked Kanashii layed down on the bed while grinning. Her eyes were filled with lust. How the hell is she going to enjoy this?_

_Kage began by licking her breasts with his mutated green tounge, causing Kanashii to moan. I was not turned on by this at all, and the urge to puke came up once again. Then he lightly bit on Kanashii's neck, which caused her to loudly moan while a weird huge greenish mark appeared on her neck. That will probably turn out into a very bizarre hickey. If it weren't for the fact that my stomach was already empty from puking earlier, I would have already puked again._

_Then he proceeded to immediately take off what remained of his tattered Shinigami robes, and I saw his huge cock which was also covered in blood and grime. Then he proceeded to stick his cock into Kanashii's womanhood, and he began to furiously pound her with incredible speed. Both began to moan and scream each other's names out in ecstasy. I still could not believe how this was enjoyable for either one of them. Despite the fact that both of them were fucking each other before my eyes, I still wasn't turned on. There was no way I could be ever turned on by this sick shit. Although, I wondered if one day me and Gin would ever make love. Unlike Kage, I knew that Gin would be gentle...o__h shit! We are too young to even think about doing _that_! After Kage's and Kanashii's orgasms came to an end, he turned his head and stared at me._

_''You see girl, that was the demonstration. This is how you will please me. Now, let me...''_

_Then Kage ripped off Kanashii's right arm like it was a twig._

_''...Show you the lesson.''_

_I couldn't believe what that monster was doing. First he fucked her, and now he was going to kill her! _

_As if he read my thoughts, Kage said, ''I am going to do something far worse than just killing her.''_

_Kanashii was screaming at the top of her lungs and crying hysterically. Blood was pouring out of the area her arm have once been. She began to hyperventilate _

_''WHY! Kage, I thought that you loved me-''_

_''-Shut up, you damn whore!'' Kage roared while smacking her head with brute force. She began to cough up blood while shivering._

_''You monster!'' I yelled at him in anger. I was beyond furious at what this _thing was _doing to Kanashii. I was not going to allow him to kill her!_

_Kage glared at me with a haughty look on his face. ''You also need to shut up!''_

_He sitcked a piece of gray tape over my mouth. I couldn't open my mouth, damn you, Kage!_

_But what I saw next made the tape seem like the least of my concerns. He slowly walked over toward Kanashii while he began to devilishly grin._

_''NO! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU MONSTER!'' Kanashii pleaded._

_''I am afraid that is not an option, my dear little Kanashii-chan,'' he retorted as he was mere inches away from her body. ''You have been useful, my dear little puppet. Unfortunately for _you_, I am afraid that I have no more use for you. So now, I will have to cut your strings.''_

_Kage's heartless words caused me to remember Gin's words._

_**''Did ya see how cruel that puppeteer was to his damaged puppet?** __**That is exactly what the evil puppeteers will do to their human puppets once they are no longer useful. Once the strings are attached, the 'puppets' will be used for as long as the 'puppeteer' desires. Once they are no longer useful, the 'puppeteer' will get rid of his useless 'puppet' by any means necessary.''**_

_**''The 'puppeteer' will kill his 'puppet' if that is what it takes to get rid of him or her. Ya see, the 'puppeteer' has no value of life**. **All 'puppeteers' see souls as their playthings. If they cannot be controlled any longer, then they are immediately discarded.''**_

_Gin was absolutely right on that matter. Kage had Kanashii completely under his control after he have broken her in every possible way. Now that she was useless to him, he was going to destroy her just like that puppeteer did to his wooden puppet. I felt a tear sliding down my cheek. I was both sad for Kanashii and shaking in fear because I knew the exact same thing that was happening to her will also happen to me if Gin does not rescue me._

_''PLEASE! DO NOT KILL ME!'' Kanashii screamed at the top of her lungs. ''I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU...SPARE MY LIFE!''_

_''Aww,'' Kage responded with false pity in his voice. ''You are in such terrible pain, my dear. But do not worry, for I shall relieve you of your pain...by devouring your tastly flesh,'' he finished with a devilish grin on his face._

_Oh Kami no, he wouldn't..._

_''PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!'' Kanashii screamed in terror._

_''Sayonara Kanashii, my beautiful puppet.''_

_Then he proceeded to slowly devour Kanashii's left arm with his sharp and bloody teeth._

_Kanashii had a look on her face that was beyond the realms of fear and she began to scream at the top of her lungs. Kage tore off her left arm, and also devoured it. Blood now covered the entire iron bed due to the blood that was pouring out of where her arms have once been located at. Her screaming was so loud that it echoed throughout the cave. Her screams did not even sound like a soul's screams anymore. Instead, she sounded like a terrified animal that somehow knew that her time was up. Kage had no remorse on his face whatsoever. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying every minute of tormenting her. I knew in the pit of my stomach that he was going to do the same thing to me if I did not escape._

_Then I heard the monster muttered while chuckling darkly, ''Oh, how I love it when they scream like that.''_

_A burning fury spread throughout my entire body after I heard those words. Unfortunately, there was nothing that I can do to help her. All I could do was watch._

_The armless Kanashii continued to scream while she attempted to escape. However, she failed because she was chained up. However, that did not stop Kage from noticing her attempt to escape._

_''So you like to run, don't you my dear?'' he questioned her while her only response was more screaming. ''I suppose that I will have to fix that problem,'' he finished with a wicked grin._

_Kage proceeded to rip off and devoured both of her legs. My sorrow and pity for increased tenfold. __I felt sorrowful, and so helpless...because I could not do anything to help her._

_Then Kage said to me while chewing on one of Kanashi's legs, ''This is a lesson concerning what happens to those who disobey me! Remember this well, girl!''_

_But I knew that no matter how much I obey this monster, he would eventually dispose of me in the same way that he was disposing Kanashii. He only viewed everyone else as puppets. I felt a tear going down my cheek due to both my pity for Kanashii and fear on what that damn monster will do to me if Gin does not somehow rescue me._

_Kage did not noticed the tear going down my cheek due to the fact that he was too occupied tormenting Kanashii, but she surprisingly seemed to notice. For one brief moment, her screaming stopped. She stared at me with a look of understanding and fear on her face. I saw a tear going down her own cheek. It was almost like she was silenty telling me, ''Don't worry about me! Save yourself!''_

_That only made me want to break down and sob, but I held back my tears._

_What I saw next would have made me scream if it were not for the fact that my mouth was covered in tape. Kage devoured the right side of her face, then her stomach, then pratically everything else that remained of her body. Throughout all this, she continued to scream until she was unable to scream any longer. Her screams began to sound like wails that almost shattered my eardrums. For some reason, her screams sounded familar. Then I horrifyingly realized that these screams were almost idenitcal to the ones that I have heard both outside and within this accursed forest earlier tonight. In other words, the source of these screams were the other victims that Kage has devoured._

_Kage was devouring her like a wild bloodthirsty animal, chewing her flesh while blood drizzled out of his mouth. Eventually, he completely consumed her and Kanashii was no more. I was paralyzed by fear, shock, and anger at what this monster had done._

_Kage then ripped the tape off my mouth and said, ''Now little girl, as long as you obey me, you won't become my meal like Kanashii was. Do we understand each other?''_

_I knew that he was lying. But either way, I was not going to go down without a fight!_

_''I understand...that you are a heartless monster!'' I roared at him while unleashing all of my pent up fury from watching him devoruing Kanashii._

_''Bah, I like feisty little ones like you!'' he stated with a devilish smirk on his face. ''I am going to enjoy fucking your brains out forcefully!''_

_This was it, this monster was going to destroy me! The monster's hand slowly came closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse._

_Suddenly, I opened my eyes to find that Kage was mysteriously kicked across the room. Before I could find out what was going on, a shadowy figure appeared in front of me. Then the torches' light revealed a familiar face._

_''Gin?''_

_Gin's POV_

_Finding where Rangiku was located at was possibly the most difficult task I have ever done in my life. At first, I thought I was real close to her due to the fact I can sense that her spiritual energy was not far away. When I finally tracked down the area where I thought she was located, I was greatly worried. Because not only was she not there, but her spiritual energy also vanished, and I saw her ripped pink kimono nearby._

_Someone has kidnapped my Rangiku. It has to be that damn monster or whatever the hell it is. I could not even sense her spiritual energy anymore, so how the hell was I supposed to track her down? Then I remembered the map that the black-hooded bastard gave to me earlier. So I took the map out of my black robe, and I saw that there were two caves located within the forest. Since I knew the location of the cave where the black-hooded man resided at, I presumed that the other cave could possibly be the location of the monster's lair._

_After I finally found that cave, I snuck inside the cave's entrance and hid myself behind one of the odd machines. My hunch was correct when I saw a mutated monster barged into the room with two girls in his arms, and one of them was Rangiku! That bastard was carrying Rangiku in his arms, how dare he!_

_The monster then proceeded to chain Rangiku and that other girl up, and then he raped and devoured that other girl! He even fucking taped Rangiku! I couldn't believe how damn evil that monster was! A chill went down my spine while I felt pity and sorrow for the other girl, but I was glad that Rangiku was not harmed...yet._

_Then I saw that _thing_ heading toward Rangiku, and I knew that I had to act fast in order to save her. There was no way that I was going to allow Rangiku to be harmed anymore! I saw a nearby key on the cave floor, it looked like that damn monster accidentally dropped it. An idea began to form within my mind._

_With a speed that I didn't even know I possessed, I ran over to where the monster and Rangiku were located at. I kicked the monster's stomach as hard as I could, and he flew across the room, crashed into one of the machines, and collapsed. I turned around and stared at Rangiku who was still chained. She stared at me intently for a moment like she was straining her eyes in order to see me._

_''Gin?''_

_I saw that Rangiku was chained and sitting in a wooden chair, she was wearing a white kimono instead of her pink kimono_. _Her jaw was slightly bleeding, and my anger was rising against that damn monster as every second passed. I used the key to unlock Rangiku's chains, and she literally leapt into my arms._

_''Oh, Gin! I was so worried about you! I was afraid that you were dead, and that damn monster was going to give me hell!''_

_''It's okay, Ran-chan,'' I reassured her. ''I am going to protect ya, no harm will come to ya anymore while I'm around.''_

_Rangiku then proceeded to briefly kiss my lips and she giggled. ''Thanks for rescuing me, Ginny.''_

_Kami, why does she have to kiss me again at the worst possible time and place? I swear she acts like there is no danger near us. I blushed once again and muttered, ''S-sure...n-no p-problem.''_

_Then the monster stood up near the now broken machine and glared at me with hatred in his eyes_

_''Who are you brat?'' he demanded._

_I glared back at him with pure anger and my blue eyes opened._

_''My name is Ichimaru Gin, and I am going to fucking kill you.''_

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review and let me know if I made any errors.**


	13. Gin's Rising Fury

**Author's Note: Hello again, my readers! You are probably surprised that you are getting another chapter so soon! Well, I once again have some more free time and it's also snowing AGAIN today. **

**I have mixed feelings concerning this week's episode of Bleach. On one hand, this episode's animation was great and the music was awesome. The first part of the battle between Ichigo and Aizen was also very well done. **

**But what I am disappointed in is how there were no extra flashback fillers in this episode for Gin and Rangiku. This would have been a perfect opportunity to expand on both Gin's and Rangiku's pasts, but the animators did not add ANYTHING extra to this episode. I know my rant may seem petty, but consider this. Hallibel gets nearly a WHOLE episode of flashback fillers, but Gin and Rangiku get NOTHING. It just pisses me off the animators could not even expand on Gin's and Rangiku's pasts at all. Oh well, I guess that's what fanfiction is for.**

**Anyway, enough of my rant and on with the chapter! Oh, and I am getting really tired of writing this before EVERY chapter, but I do not own Bleach and I never will.**

**Chapter 13: Gin's Rising Fury**

_Gin's POV_

_I was furious, no, my emotions were far beyond the boundaries of anger. This bastard almost raped Rangiku, and I will not allow her to be harmed in that way again! I swear to Kami that I will kill this damn monster!_

_Said monster stared at me with an amused look in his eyes. ''You said you are going to kill me?''_

_The monster began to laugh so hard that his laughter echoed throughout the entire cave._

_He stated after he finished laughing for a whole minute,''Kid, you are a damn good comedian! At least you have a decent sense of humor.''_

_''What I said was no joke,'' I retorted venomously._

_The monster's wicked grin disappeared and was replaced with a glare filled with anger._

_''Then you are a damn fool, wretched boy! Over the past eight years, I defeated countless Shinigami who ventured into my forest without even breaking a sweat, and you actually think that you can _defeat_ me? You are not even a Shinigami, you damn brat!''_

_I gritted my teeth in anger and annoyance. ''I don't care, because I _will_ kill you.''_

_The monster once again wickedly grinned. ''Kid, I like you because you have guts. I can sense your rising spritual power, and it's pretty damn good for a non-Shinigami. I will admit that you have the potential, kid. But you can never defeat me in your current powerless state.''_

_''If ya think you are so invincible, then how come you did not notice me kicking you?'' I mocked him._

_''You were just lucky, I was too busy enjoying myself to notice you,'' the monster sneered._

_I studied the monster carefully, because it was a good idea to cautiously study ya enemy before entering into battle. I wondered what Rangiku knew about this accursed monster._

_I stared at Rangiku who was still in my arms and clinging to me while fear was in her eyes. ''Rangiku, do ya know anything about this monster?'' I asked her._

_Rangiku stared back at me with a surprised look on her face, then she spoke in a voice that was filled with fear and sorrow._

_''His name is Kira Kage, and he used to be a normal Shinigami up until eight years ago. Since he ventured into this forest, he has mutated into this_...thing._ He is a cannibal, sick fuck, and a monster. He likes to fuck girls and devour them when he has finished using them. He devoured this girl-''_

_''-I know that, because I watched him doing that shit,'' I interrupted her with anger in my voice. ''I also know why your jaw was bleeding earlier, because he hurt ya.''_

_Rangiku once again looked surprised. ''Gin, I-''_

_''-We can talk later, Rangiku. This nightmare is almost over. I am going to put ya down, and ya need to get out of this fucking cave. Wait for me at a safe place near the cave's entrance until I come for ya.''_

_Rangiku's face was full of fear and dread. ''But Gin...'' she protested. ''...This monster is right about one thing, he has defeated and consumed countless Shinigami in the past. You are not even a Shinigami, so how are you going to defeat him? I do not want you to die, Gin!''_

_I smiled, because despite what has happened, Rangiku was still worried about me. I thought she would hate my guts because she might have thought that I almost abandoned her. But I will never abandon Rangiku, no matter what._

_''Ya don't need to worry ya pretty little self about me, Ran-chan. I promised ya that I would protect ya no matter what, even if I am not a Shinigami...yet. I also promise you that I _will_ defeat this bastard no matter what.''_

_Rangiku smiled at me in response. ''Gin...thank you.''_

_I put Rangiku down on the cave floor. ''Now go, I promise ya we will be reunited again soon, Ran-chan.''_

_Rangiku stared at me with a puzzled look on her face, but then started running until she was almost outside of the cave._

_Rangiku's POV_

_Gin...you are different. You were so fearful earlier tonight, and you looked like you were going to die out of pure fright. But now, you have changed. You are so full of courage, that it is contagious. As I continued to run away from Gin and Kage, I could not help myself staring back at him. I have never seen Gin's eyes opened for this long a period of time, so he must be furious at this monster. You are unique and one of a kind, Gin. Somehow, I know you are going to win this battle even if the odds are stacked against you. I smiled, he always makes me feel very happy, even when hell was breaking loose._

_That's probably why I fell in love with you in the first place, Gin._

_Gin's POV_

_As I watched Rangiku escaping, a voice interrupted my thoughts._

_''Do you honestly think that I am going to let your girlfriend escape, brat?''_

_Kage began to lunge at Rangiku who was very close to the cave's entrance, and oblivious to the looming danger behind her._

_''She belongs to me!'' he roared._

_I ran as fast as I possibly could and not only did I blocked him from getting any closer to _my_ Rangiku, but I also punched him square in the gut._

_Surprisingly, he flew across the room and crashed into another one of his machines again. I thought when I kicked him earlier, I managed to successfully hit him because I was indeed lucky. But perhaps ''Nakushita Forest's terror'' was weaker than I intially thought._

_Kage began to rise up again, but he was coughing up a _lot_ of blood in the process. Then it dawned on me. After all, mere punching and kicking would not have made him cough up that much blood, so he must be slowly dying._

_Strangely, I almost pitied the monster. This asshole was once a normal and possibly happy Shinigami, but something occurred that turned him into a mutated dying monster._

_''How long have ya been dying?''_

_In response to my question, Kage stared at me with pure shocked etched onto his face._

_''H-How...d-did you f-figure that out, kid?''_

_''Ya coughing up blood pretty much gave away your secret.''_

_Suddenly, the monster began to glare at me furiously._

_''So what if I am dying? That shouldn't concern you, brat! Besides, I learned to live life to it's fullest before I eventually croak.''_

_My pity vanished, and was once again replaced with my rising fury. _

_''Is your definition of 'living your life to it's fullest' consist of killing innocent souls and Shinigami, raping girls, and living like a fucking cannibal!'' I furiously questioned him._

_''Kid, this is _my_ forest and cave!'' he roared back. ''Your damn morals can go rot in hell, because they don't belong here! That goes for that damn brat who is unconscious in my dungeon!''_

_''Who are you talking about?'' I asked him in confusion and curiosity._

_''Some damn brat named Gekkou. I cannot remember how we met, but I know he has been my fucking slave for the past eight years. He keeps spewing some bullshit out of his mouth about being my fucking grandson. I don't have a fucking grandson, and I never will! But he is fucking hilarious when he spews that bullshit!''_

_I clenched my fist in anger. This guy was pissing me off continuously during every minute!_

_''You...enslaved and treated your grandson like a fucking animal!''_

_''I told you damn brat, that I don't have a grandson! My name is Kage, and I only exist to serve my master and no one else is my concern!'' _

_I was puzzled. ''Your master?''_

_''I don't remember anything about my master except that I must obey him!''_

_''That doesn't even make sense!'' I snapped back. ''How can you obey a master you do not even remember, and what does your master want you to do!''_

_''All I remember is that he gave me this power, and his commands were for me to destroy any soul or Shinigami who ventures into this forest!''_

_Could his master be that black-hooded bastard? If so, then how did he turn Kage into a fucking monster?_

_I asked him out of curiosity, ''How do ya capture your victims?''_

_Kage devilishly snickered. ''In the past, I snuck up on countless Shinigami and they were unable to attack me before I knocked them out. After that, I usually steal their zanpakuto so they are pratically powerless. As for regular souls, I just attacked them with brute force.''_

_Finally, things were beginning to make sense._

_''I see, that explains everything.''_

_''What?''_

_''You are far too physically weak to attack a Shinigami with their zanpakuto head-on, so you stealthily ambushed them by completely concealing your spiritual energy so that they could not sense your presence. Then you knocked them out while rendering them unconscious and stole their zanpakuto so that they were unable to harm you after you captured them. In other words, you are far too weak to even harm a Shinigami with their zanpakuto, am I right?''_

_Kage gritted his teeth in anger._

_I grinned in response. ''Looks like I was correct.'' _

_''So?'' Kage sneered. ''You are not a Shinigami, so I do not have to worry about being defeated by the likes of you! Why are you concerned about protecting that girl?''_

_''Because I love her, and I do not want her harmed ever again.''_

_Kage laughed once again, which echoed throughout the entire cave. _

_''Love?'' Kage sneered. ''Love does not exist, stupid brat. Even if you survive and escape from my forest, you will understand that love does not exist!''_

_I was furious at what he was saying. ''Liar, shut up!''_

_''Love is nothing more than a lie conjured up by fools who need a fucking reason to exist! They think that by supposedly having emotional attachments, they found a reason to exist. Power and lust are the only reasons to exist! Love and emotional attachments make you weak!''_

_That sounded strangely very similar to what that black-hooded bastard said earlier._

_**''Because my future subordinate does not need useless emotions such as love or emotional attachments, it will make you weak.''**_

_I don't know why, but ever since that black-hooded man made his offer, I have a intense desire to become stronger._

_**''Don't you want power? I assume that you are sick of feeling weak.''**_

_But both of them are wrong, because my love for Rangiku has made me stronger and destroyed my fear._

_My thoughts were interrupted by that damn monster again._

_''Let me ask you a question, kid. Do you know how pleasurable it is to fuck girls and force them to scream out your name? Kid, I bet you are still a virgin, so let me give you a piece of advice. With or without their consent, fuck them as hard as you desire.''_

_That was _it_. ''Scum like you will never understand the pain of being raped.''_

_''Kid, what are you talking about-?''_

_''-You will _never_ understand the pain of having your virginity taken away by force, you bastard! You will never understand how it feels to be a powerless puppet! It happened to me, and by Kami, it was pure fucking hell! I _never_ want Rangiku to experience something so hellish like that _ever again_!''_

_In my fury, I lunged at him. I wanted to kill this monster so fucking bad!_

_''I don't know what the hell you are talking about, kid. But if you think you can defeat me, then you are sadly mistaken. Bring it on, foolish brat!''_

_As we began our battle, my memories betrayed me and I once again began to remember that hellish nightmare years ago._

_Six years ago, I was raped._

**Author's Note: Yes, Gin was raped, and you will find out how that occurred in the next chapter. I also know you guys want to see Gin kick Kage's ass. Rest assured, you guys will get to see that battle in one of the next two chapters.**

**As always, please review and let me know if I made any errors.**


	14. Tearless

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter! This chapter was the most difficult one to write so far, but I like challenges. This is also probably the darkest chapter I have ever written so far, but I guess that is not a surprise to you guys. I know I have said this before almost every chapter, but thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy the chapter! I am getting so sick of writing this before EVERY chapter, but I do NOT own Bleach.**

**Chapter 14: Tearless**

**_Beginning of Double Flashback_**

**_6 Years and 3 Months Ago_**

**_Gin's POV_**

**_Rukongai is hell, but only a few people knew just how horrible Rukongai really was. Rukongai has a secret criminal organization that was illegal in name only, the organization's name was Hebi*. Hebi dealt with every fucked-up business you can imagine; including drugs, hiring killers, and child prostitution. _**

**_The child prostituiton business was the most fucked-up aspect about Hebi. The organization would kidnap any homeless kids of any age or gender within Rukongai and took them to a place that was both a slavery and auction house. There would be sold to whoever bidded the highest. Once the kid was sold, the owner could do whatever the hell he or she wanted to do to that kid. Many times, the owner would put on a facade in public that the kid was ''just a servant'', but that's just bullshit. _**

**_In reality, most owners bought the kid just to sexually use or abuse him or her. That kid could not even attempt to tell anyone about what their owner was _really_ doing to them, because the owner would kill their kid in cold blood if he or she even attempted to tattle on their owner._**

**_The worst part of it was who the owners were. While some of the owners were ordinary citizens of Rukongai; a lot of them were actually cold, heartless, and cruel nobles who treated their ''servants'' like animals. If you ended up with a noble for a owner, you were in deep shit._**

**_The Gotei 13 either did not know of Hebi's existence, or knew about it but didn't give a shit. Even though none of the owners were Shinigami, I thought the Gotei 13 might have supported it due to the endless droves of nobles who flocked to the that damn auction house._**

**_Hebi's name fitted perfectly, because they were like a damn snake. Hebi devoured it's prey (who were the children) while staying in the shadows, and were never exposed._**

**_I was one of those kids._**

**_I cannot clearly recall my life before I was captured by Hebi, but I sure as hell remember how I was captured._**

**_I was wandering through Rukongai's streets; looking for either food, a home, or possibly both. Back then, I was homeless and I had not yet found the house that me and eventually Rangiku would come to live in. I was a starving helpless kid, and I felt like I could die from hunger._**

**_I decided to head into one of Rukongai's dark abandoned alleys to see if I could find scraps of food in one of the many trash cans that were within the alley. Yes, I was _that_ hungry._**

**_As I wandered into the alley, I heard a voice._**

**_''Hey kid, are you hungry?''_**

**_The voice belonged to a man with long black hair and a black beard. He was dressed in a green cloak, but his green hood was down so I can see his face._**

**_Looking back at it now, I should had run away from that man as fast as I could. He was not only _very****_ suspicious, but I later on found out that members of Hebi wore green cloaks!_**

**_But back then, I was not the street-smart kid that Rangiku grew to love. I was very naive and innocent, and like a fool I trusted almost everyone I met. _**

**_The Hebi member offered me a dried sweet potato, and like the stupid child I was back then, I fell for his damn trick._**

**_As I continued to walk closer to the man, he continuously kept coaxing me. _**

**_''That's right, kid. Come closer so you can be filled.''_**

**_I finally was right next to the man, and my mind was only thinking about devouring that dried sweet potato. I was so hungry that I was oblivious to the danger right in front of my face._**

**_As I reached out to grab the dried sweet potato in his left hand, he took his hand away and hid the dried sweet potato in his cloak. Instead, he used his right hand to punch me in the gut as hard as he possibly could. I didn't even had time to react, and I began to kneel down while clutching my gut in pain. I was beginning to cough up blood._**

**_Despite all this, I only managed to say one word, ''Why?''_**

**_The man wickedly smirked, and his brown eyes showed he was cold and heartless. _**

**_''My name is Kagidzume* Karasu*, and starting from today you belong to Hebi in every possible way.''_**

**_''Wha-?''_**

**_Before I could finish saying anything else, he punched my face with so much brute force that I fell unconscious._**

**_I was awakened by what felt like somebody beating the crap out of my back._**

**_''Wake up, you damn kid!'' I heard someone commanded me._**

**_My eyes opened, and as I studied my surroundings...I realized how much deep shit I was in._**

**_I was standing up by force, while both my arms and legs were chained up. My clothes were gone, and I was completely naked._**

**_I found countless other kids of both genders chained up and naked too. They looked emotionless and broken. I was in a gigantic but bare house with green walls, and the floor was made out of pure dirt. There was no natural light, but there were thousands of torches attached to the walls. I began to become fearful, and I wondered where the hell was I?_**

**_Then I felt a hand slapped my face so fucking hard that my jaw began to bleed. _**

**_''Hey you fucking stupid kid, pay attention to me when I'm talking to you!''_**

**_I turned my attention to the man who slapped me and saw it was Kagidzume, but he looked different. He was no longer dressed in a green cloak, but he was shirtless. He was wearing dark green pants, and had a silver whip. Then I realized that earlier I was feeling him whipping my back._**

**_I felt anger rising up in me, and I tried to use my hands and arms in order to beat the crap out of him, but then I realized that I was powerless due to the fact that I was chained up._**

**_''Damn it,'' I muttered in frustration._**

**_''You were trying to attack me...weren't you, kid?'' Kagidzume sneered._**

**_I shook my head in denial, because it would be better to get on this bastard's good side by lying my ass off. If I told him the truth, he could possibly kill me._**

**_''Really? Well kid, your lying is shitty as hell. I can see right through you.''_**

**_Shit._**

**_Kagidzume's voice began to slowly rise with anger. _**

**_''Do you know how _much****_ I hate liars?'' _**

**_I shook my head in denial._**

**_''I hate liars so _fucking much_, that I just want to strangle and kill them!'' he roared._**

**_I prepared for the worst, and I began to have a sinking feeling that I was going to die._**

**_''But since you are new here, I will not kill you. My master will kill me if I kill you.''_**

**_I breathed a sigh of relief..._**

**_''But I can do pratically _anything _I want to you except for killing you.''_**

**_...For nothing._**

**_Then the bastard took that damn whip and began mercilessly whipping my back while maniacally cackling._**

**_''Oh, I am _so_ going to enjoy breaking you! Welcome to Hebi's slavery and auction house; where we store, breed, break, and train children to be sexual slaves to their future masters! Welcome to hell, kid! You better start loving this new life, because I can assure you that you will never be free again!''_**

**_I felt like someone was electrocuting me every time he whipped me, while pain spread like fire throughout my body. I gritted my teeth, screamed, and yelled; but there was one thing that I was unable to do, which was crying. I don't know why, but despite all the pain and torment I was going through, I couldn't make myself cry even if I wanted to._**

**_I wonder why? Why was I now a child prostitute? Why was I being whipped despite the fact I have done nothing wrong? Why was I unable to cry? _****_I never got any answers._**

**_After I was whipped to the point that I was nearly half-dead, Kagidzume ceased whipping me. He pulled my body around until I was facing the bastard, then his foul mouth opened._**

**_''What is your name, you damn brat?'' he demanded._**

**_While one half of me was whimpering and begged my consciousness to obey him and tell him my name, my other furious half was too stubborn to obey this man, despite the fact he nearly killed me. My furious half won the struggle._**

**_As I coughed up blood out of my mouth, I gritted my teeth in anger._**

**_''Go to hell, you son of a bitch.''_**

**_I knew I shouldn't have said that, but that bastard hurted me and pissed me off._**

**_Kagidzume's face displayed pure fury. _**

**_''You are too damn stubborn for your own good, brat! If it weren't for the fact you would make a lot of money, I would fucking end your life here and now!''_**

**_''Are ya going to whip me again?'' I asked with my voice filled with dread._**

**_''No, you need something far _worse_ than whipping!'' Kagidzume sneered._**

**_Then he turned his attention toward what appeared to be a door near the right corner of the auction house. Little did I know that paticular door lead to the ''office'', where various Hebi members (including the boss of the auction house) hanged out in and obviously managed this shithole._**

**_He opened the door, and I could hear him saying, ''Hey, bitch, get your ass over here and help me out with this damn kid!''_**

**_I have a very bad feeling about this._**

**_Kagidzume came out with some long red-haired woman. She was very tall, slender, and her breasts were _huge_. Her blue eyes looked cold, lifeless, but lustful, and she was dressed in what appeared to be an iron bikini. Her lips were red, plump, and covered with lipstick._**

**_What the fucking hell?_**

**_I could hear the woman yelling at Kagidzume. ''You brought me all the way out here just for me to punish this brat!''_**

**_I could also hear Kagidzume groaning. ''Unfortunately, yes. This brat is the most stubborn kid that has ever been brought here.''_**

**_''Seriously?'' she asked him with a surprised look on her face. Then a wide grin broke out on her face. ''I am going to enjoy breaking him then.''_**

**_Fuck, this is bad._**

**_Those two finally came to where I was, and Kagidzume was the first to speak. ''This is another member of Hebi, her name is Hiragana Nekomata*, and she will be taking you to her bedroom in order to break you.''_**

**_No, this can't be happening._**

**_Hiragana smirked at me. ''You are cute, this should be fun.''_**

**_Kagidzume walked away back to the office while he gumbled something about his ''stupid job''. I noticed that the other kids who were enslaved here glared at me with jealousy in their eyes, they were jealous of me because I was going to be fucked by her? Have these other kids been here so long that their minds were fucked up? I didn't want any of this, and I was hoping that this was just a nightmare so I could wake up and go back to my semi-normal life._**

**_But that never happened._**

**_Before I could say anything to her, Hiragana grabbed my chains and forcefully dragged me to the left corner of the room where I saw that there was _another _door._**

**_While I was being dragged, my curiosity overwhelmed my fear of Hiragana, and I asked her a question._**

**_''Why are ya dressed in an iron bikini?''_**

**_She stared at me like she was surprised I could talk. ''I didn't think you could speak.''_**

**_''I always knew how to speak, because I am a soul.''_**

**_''Not here you are. In this auction house, you are a slave for the rest of your life.''_**

**_I gulped, because I hope she was lying._**

**_''Anyway, to answer your question, I wear this iron bikini to attract all the boys here. In this auction house, sex is something we ''encourage'' to everyone here. I would walk around naked if I have a choice, but the master thought that was going too far. So this is the next best thing.''_**

**_I secretly though that she was just a sick fuck, and I was dreading on what was going to happen next._**

**_We opened the door and came to a hallway where there were six doors on each side._**

**_Hiragana interrupted my thoughts. ''This is what we would like to call the 'practice hallway'. There is a bedroom behind each door, one for each of Hebi's members, including me, to take our kids and make them learn how to sexually please their future masters by 'practicing'. I am now going to take you to my bedroom, and I am going to grind into you until you learn how to please your future master in bed. You will learn how to be great in bed. Now we can do this the easy way to where you can get some pleasure out of this...''_**

**_Then her somewhat gentle voice took on a darker tone. ''...Or I can force you to obey me and make you scream, thus making you learn the hard way. Do we understand each other?''_**

**_I gulped, because I knew what threat she was implying by those words. Either I sexually obey her, or I would be raped._**

**_With no other choice, I whispered, ''Hai''._**

**_Hiragana pretended that she didn't hear me, and she bended down near me with her hand over her ear. _**

**_''What was that? I'm sorry, but I do not have perfect hearing.''_**

**_Crap, what did she want from me?_**

**_''Hai,'' I said in a normal tone._**

**_''I still can't hear you, kid. Maybe you should say something like, 'I will do whatever you desire, Nekomata-sama'.''_**

**_Crap, she was a bitch. To hell with it, I was not going to play her stupid game._**

**_''Ya name means Demon Cat? Why do ya have such a bad name? It suits ya though,'' I mocked her._**

**_Damn, mocking her felt so good. Just like I thought she would, Nekomata's face filled with pure anger._**

**_''Why, you little piece of shit! No wonder Kagidzume hated your guts! I see, so I am going to have to break you after all.''_**

**_Then she forcefully and roughly grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the right door at the end of the hallway. She slammed it open and dragged me inside the bedroom, and then slammed the door shut. She was still holding my hair while I yelped in pain. _**

**_''Shut up, you damn brat!''_**

**_Then she took a key out from underneath her iron cleavage and unlocked my chains. I stared at my surroundings and noticed that I was in a dark bedroom, and the only light was uncountable candles. The walls were brown and had many cracks. The bed was purple, had satin sheets, and two pillows. I gulped in preparation for what was to come._**

**_''Now then...'' Nekomata said with anger in her voice. ''...I am going to teach you on how to please your future master sexually. You are stubborn as hell, but I do not want to destroy you because you could make tons of money. But if you disobey or disrespect me one more time, I will forcefully fuck your brains out. Trust me, you do _not_ want that. Understood?''_**

**_I had no other choice but to obey the damn bitch. ''Fine,'' I reluctantly muttered._**

**_Her anger disappeared from her face and was replaced with calmness._**

**_''Very well, now tell me...'' She unfastend her iron bikini and it fell on the floor, exposing her bare naked body._**

**_''...What is your name?''_**

**_Realizing I didn't have a choice, I murmued, ''Ichimaru Gin''._**

**_She put up her hand to her ear, once again pretending to be deaf ''What was that? I can't hear you!''_**

**_Damn bitch. Tired of these games, I raised my voice until I almost yelled, ''Ichimaru Gin!''_**

**_She devilishly smirked. ''Gin, huh? What an odd name.''_**

**_Why does everyone say that to me?_**

**_Then she laid down on the right side of the bed. ''Now come, Gin.''_**

**_I came until I was standing next to her and the bed's right side. To be honest, she was attractive. Her body looked flawless, and my hormones were screaming to indulge myself, despite the fact I was still a kid and a virgin. But I disliked her because of her character; and I always believed that true beauty is on the inside, not the outside._**

**_I was interrupted by Nekomata's slightly surprised voice. ''So even you are taken by my beauty?''_**

**_I did not answer her._**

**_''Well, it does not matter to me either way,'' she continued. ''Come to the left side of my bed so we can get stared.''_**

**_I did as I was told and laid down on the bed's left side._**

**_''Now then, I want you to follow my instructions exactly as I command. Also, I want you to address me as Nekomata-sama. Understood, Gin?''_**

**_''Hai, Nekomata-sama,'' I mumbled to the bitch._**

**_Thankfully, she decided not make me repeat those accursed words again._**

**_''Now...'' her voice sounded different, was it lustful? ''...I want you to touch my breasts, do it.''_**

**_I did as I was told and gently touched her breasts, and she moaned. _**

**_''G-Good, now rub my breasts with both of your hands.''_**

**_I used both of my hands to rub her breasts, with one hand on each breast. I could hear her moaning and saying, ''Yes, keep rubbing my tits!''_**

**_Then she gritted her teeth. ''That's enough, Gin.'' I was more than happy to comply and stopped rubbing her breasts._**

**_She lustfully stared at me like I was actually her lover._**

**_She said after she panted for a whole minute, ''D-Damn, Gin. Y-You are just a kid, and not one grown man has ever made me feel so good and horny.''_**

**_I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or as an indication of what was going to happen next._**

**_Then she flipped over and was now lying on her belly._**

**_''I want you...'' she lustfully growled, ''...to put your dick inside my womanhood. Pound me like there is no tomorrow!''_**

**_I became even more uncomfortable, and I did not want this woman to be the one who took my virginity away. I wanted someone special to have sex with when my virginty was taken away, not some horny child prostitution slave owner. But I guess that is how life rolls, you get shit instead of what you want._**

**_I aimed my dick at her womanhood and began to thrust my pole in and out slowly. I was not enjoying this at all, in fact I hated it. But this was better than being raped, because I have seen enough rapes in Rukongai to know that it is something you should avoid at _all_ costs._**

**_Unsurprisingly, Nekomata acted like she was having the time of her life._**

**_''F-Faster,'' she lustfully growled. ''Go as fast as you fucking can.''_**

**_I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she wanted me to go _faster_? Regardless of my hesitation, I did as she commanded by pounding my pole into her womanhood ''like there was no tomorrow''._**

**_Her lustful cries for my name filled the bedroom. I was beginning to enjoy this, but for a different reason. Despite the fact that I was a slave, I began to realize that I was temporary in control of her due to the fact I have such a huge sexual effect on her. One half of me wanted to just obey and do as she commanded, but the other half wanted me to sadistically have some fun with her. After all, she caused me pain; so why not give her some pain back like as the old saying goes, ''An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth''?_**

**_My darker half won the stuggle, and I decided to have as much pleasure out of this as I can. I began by thrusting as fast and hard as I could into her womanhood. She lustfully screamed out my name at the top of her lungs while she had her orgasm. But I was not done with her yet. After she orgasmed, I did not let her get away and continued pounding her like there was no tomorrow. She still was enjoying this, because she was still screaming lustfully. Damn it, I want her to experience my pain. Then I decided to start slapping her ass as hard as I could while thrusting into her womanhood. That did it, because now I could hear her hiss in pain _and_ lustfully moaned. We both came to our climax and she had her second orgasm, while I had my first. We both fell on opposites sides of the bed (I fell on the left side, while she fell on the right side)._**

**_I was shocked at my own actions, because I turned into a sez-crazed monster despite the fact this was the first time that I ever had sex! What is wrong with me?_**

**_Nekomata stared at me with an exhausted and surprised look in her eyes. ''K-Kid, y-you are u-unbelieveable. I have _never_ been fucked so good by a kid like that before. In fact, I never had _anyone _fucked me that good before. You are going to makes us big bucks kid, and whoever is going to be your future owner is also going to be one lucky bitch. Just imagine how amazing you will be as an adult.''_**

**_I did not say anything in response to her, because I honestly was speechless concerning my own actions. We both shortly fell asleep out of exhaustion, and that was how I began life at Hebi's dammned auction and hellish child prostitution house._**

**_During the next three months, Kagidzume and Nekomata made life as hellish as possible. I was fucked every fucking day by Nekomata, and Kagidzume would whipped me senseless if I so much as looked at him the wrong way. Sometimes, Kagidzume and Nekomata would stripped their clothes off in front of me and the other childern slaves and fucked right in front of us. Most of the other children remained emotionless, even when they saw that. I guess their feelings were destroyed by being enslaved, fucked, or both. _**

**_I could not cry despite all this, no matter how much I wanted to. That matter still perplexed me, why could I not cry? Maybe it was because I was never actually raped, and I was also somewhat glad that I was not raped yet._**

**_After three months have passed, some buyers came to the auction house during the fifth auction while I was a slave. During the last four auctions, I was completely ignored and no one bidded on me. It did not upset me at all, because there was a chance I could be freed if no one was interested in me. _**

**_Little did I know that this auction would be very different. Everyone gathered around the nearly empty huge space withing the auction house. Kagidzume appeared at the middle of the auction house and began his shitty auction._**

**_''Who is interested in a child prostitute today? We have a huge variety of things today, so there's something here for everyone!''_**

**_I gritted my teeth in anger, because he called us 'things'. We are actual souls, dammit!_**

**_Then he turned his attention toward me, oh shit. ''Here is a kid that not only looks remarkably handsome, but he is known to be great in bed too! Is anyone interested in him?''_**

**_There was only silence in response. ''Oh, come on!'' Kagidzume pleaded. ''He is the best one we have! Is there _anyone_ that is interested in this kid?''_**

**_I will pay 5,000,000 yen for that boy,'' a female voice answered._**

**_I turned my attention toward the source of that voice and I saw a woman with long black hair. She was tall, and her skin was very pale and white. She was dressed in some fancy purple robes, like she was royalty. Her eyes were violet, and her chest was strangely very flat._**

**_She seemed all right, but something about her seemed...off. Maybe it was just me._**

**_''Ah, I see we have found someone who is finally interested in this boy,'' Kagidzume replied gleefully. _****_''So is _anyone_ else willing to make a higher offer?''_**

**_Silence was once again his answer. ''Going once, going twice, and sold to the beautiful lady dressed in purple robes!''_**

**_I was taken to her in chains while Kagidzume was telling her a ridiculously discourse on how ''rebellious'' I was to him. But i_****_n reality, he was just a sadistic dick who got too much enjoyment out of torturing children. Thankfully, _he_ never fucked me._**

**_''...And that is how bad Gin has been while he was here, sometimes he could be a little shitass,'' Kagidzume finished while crossing his arms._**

**_Since Kagidzume did not owned me anymore, I decided to mock him for the hell of it one last time._**

**_''What's wrong, are ya being an ass because it gives you a rise? Do ya do that shit because you have a little dick?''_**

**_You see, while Kagidzume and Nekomata were having one of their damn public fuckathons; I noticed that his dick was smaller than mine, which is remarkable since I was a kid while he was an adult._**

**_Kagidzume's face turned red as a tomato. ''Why, you little piece of shit!''_**

**_Unsurprisingly, he raised his hand to strike me like I still belonged to him. However, that dark-haired woman used her right hand to stop his blow._**

**_Then she spoke to him in a cold, emotionless tone. ''I would appreciate it Kagidzume-san, if you did not harm my recently bought property. After all, I do not want to disembowel you. Because then this poor little auction house would have to be be shut down.''_**

**_Looks like whatever I sensed off that woman wasn't good. She acted so damn emotionless, cold, called me her ''property'', and acted like she had a stick shoved up her ass._**

**_Kagidzume became furious. ''Why you little bitch! Who do you think you are!''_**

**_The woman smirked in response. ''I suppose that the name Kuchiki Mesushishi* does not ring any bells, Kagidzume-san?''_**

**_I was beyond shocked. So _this_ was a Kuchiki? I have heard about the Kuchikis. I mean, who has not heard about them? The Kuchikis were a very famous noble house, and many of them were legendary and powerful Shinigami._**

**_Kuchiki Ginrei was the current leader of the Kuchiki family and he has two children; his firstborn son Kuchiki Sojun, and his younger daughter Kuchiki Mesushishi. Sojin has a son who's name was Kuchiki Byakuya, and either him or his father would succeed him. The Kuchikis were cold and emotionless warriors, capable of destroying an enemy without a flicker of emotion. The Kuchikis were usually real strict when it came to the laws of Soul Society. So why did a _fucking Kuchiki_ just bought me from a damn auction house that sold child prostitutes?_**

**_Even Kagidzume was shocked. ''You are _the_ Kuchiki Mesushishi? I can explain why this business stands-''_**

**_''-Don't concern yourself, Kagidzume-san,'' Mesushishi coldy interrupted him. ''I am just merely another customer who bought a child prostitute. I am not like my family who are concerned about all this petty law crap. I live only to please myself and that is why I bought him.''_**

**_''Besides...'' she continued while licking her lips lustfully. ''...I can't wait to eat him alive.''_**

**_That was _so_ fucking creepy!_**

**_Then Mesushishi took me by my chains. ''Well, shall we get going, Gin?''_**

**_I nodded with mixed emotions. On one hand, I am glad that I am out of that hellhole of an auction house. On the other hand, Mesushishi looks a little _too_ lustful for her own good. Hell, not even Nekomata ever looked that damn horny._**

**_As we left the auction house, I took one last good look at it (while giving Kagidzume the middle finger for good measure) before we were completely outside. Kagidzume looked pissed at my ''gesture'' and grumbled something about ''damn nobles''. Nekomata was fucking one of the boys in public, and all the children glared at me with jealousy like being sold to a noble was a good thing. Yeah, I am _not_ going to miss this place._**

**_Little did I know that the worst of my troubles was yet to come._**

**_''Here we are.''_**

**_After a hour of traveling, we finally made it to Mesushishi's personal mansion. Apparently, the Kuchikis were so loaded with yen that family members could purchase their own personal mansions._**

**_One thing I was curious about was if Mesushishi was a Shinigami or not._**

**_She walked up to the right side of the gate, and I saw a speaker attached to the wall near the gate._**

**_Then I heard her voice commanded into the intercom, ''This is Kuchiki Mesushishi, I have returned. Open the gates.''_**

**_The gigantic silver gate slowly began to open, and then I decided to ask her. ''Are ya a Shinigami?''_**

**_Mesushishi stared at me liked the earth splited open when I said that._**

**_''Y-You can t-talk?''_**

**_''Of course I can talk, why the hell did ya think I was unable to? Ya heard me insulting my former owner earlier, right?''_**

**_She began to smirk. ''Oh right, I guess I wasn't paying attention to you earlier. You see, most of my friends told me their child prostitutes never talked, they just fucked. I am surprised that you are able to talk, does this mean you are not broken?''_**

**_So that's why the other children never spoke to me and acted all emotionless? Fuck, it all made sense now._**

**_''I guess you could say that I am not broken,'' I answered her._**

**_''I see, well that's wonderful to hear. To answer your question, yes I am a Shinigami. Although, I am just the 3rd Seat in the 6th Division and I am not nearly as skilled as my older brother.''_**

**_Then I swear I heard her whispering to herself, ''Since you are not broken, that just means I will be the one to break you.''_**

**_Fuck, I hope she did not say that. If she did, then I am in deep shit._**

**_Once we walked past the gate and into the old brown mansion, I was amazed at how fancy it looked. The main room was covered with carpets, chandeliers, paintings, and everything else you can imagine._**

**_Before I could finish admiring Mesushshi's mansion, I heard a knock on the door._**

**_''Shit! It's probably one of my annoying relatives!'' she spat in disgust. ''Remember Gin, act like my servant! Don't go babbling about who you really are!''_**

**_I nodded, because I know what would happened if I disobeyed._**

**_Mesushishi opened the door and there stood a young man with black hair tied up in a ponytail. He was dressed in a white robe with blue stripes._**

**_Then Mesushishi went to the young man and hugged him. _**

**_''Ah, Byakuya! How is my favorite nephew?''_**

**_''Um Ota-san*, I am your only nephew,'' the young man answered her._**

**_Mesushishi grinned. ''All the more reason to be my favorite, right?''_**

**_The young man smiled and Mesushishi ruffled his hair. Then it dawned on me._**

**_''Are ya Kuchiki Byakuya?''_**

**_Then Byakuya stared at me with a curious look in his eyes. I felt like he was analyzing everything about me. His stare made me so nervous that sweat began to form on my forehead._**

**_''I am, and who are you?'' he inquired._**

**_''He is just a new servant, Byakuya,'' Mesushishi lied. ''Pay him no mind.''_**

**_It was obvious that the Kuchikis had no clue that one of their own had bought a child prostitute from an illegal criminal organization._**

**_Byakuya turned his attention toward Mesushishi._**

**_''Why did you come here? Is there something you need?'' she asked in a obviously false sweet voice. _**

**_It was so obvious that she did not want him here. Man, can she be two-faced._**

**_''There were some important documents my grandfather had accidentally left here, so I just came here to pick those up.''_**

**_''I see, well why don't you go ahead and get your grandfather's documents? I unfortunately have some _matters_ that I must attend to.'' She stared at me with a lustful look in her eyes._**

**_While Byakuya was upstairs getting his grandfather's documents; I heard her muttering with a creepy lustful smirk on her face, ''When he leaves, I am going to devour you.''_**

**_For some reason I felt dread building up inside of me. I was used to being fucked by Nekomata. But for some reason when Mesushishi said that, I felt a chill run down my spine. Why was I having such a bad feeling about this?_**

**_After waiting around for ten minutes, Byakuya came back with apparently those documents he was looking for._**

**_''So you found them?'' Mesushishi asked him._**

**_''Yeah, they were pretty easy to find,'' Byakuya answered with a perplexed look on his face. _**

**_I was surprised by these two. From what I've heard, the Kuchikis kept their emotions hidden incredibly well and have a mask that covered their emotions. But these two were not afraid to show their emotions at all. Byakuya was young, so I assumed that his grandfather has not fully taught him how to control his emotions yet. However Mesushishi was older, but she did not act like a Kuchiki at all. _**

**_One thing that concerned me though, was the fact that Mesushishi was a Shinigami _and_ bought me as her child prostitute. As far as I know, no Shinigami has ever been to that auction house before. So I began to wonder if the Gotei 13 was supporting Hebi, because I hope to hell that was not the case._**

**_My thoughts were interrupted by Byakuya's voice._**

**_''Well Ota-san, I guess I will be on my way.''_**

**_''I will see you later, Byakuya. Let me know if you ever need anything,'' she responded in her false sing-song voice._**

**_Byakuya opened the mansion's front door and took one last look at me before leaving the mansion. I began to wonder if Byakuya almost figured out what was really going on._**

**_Mesushishi breathed a sigh of relief. ''Good, he's finally gone. I swear Byakuya can sometimes be too noisy for his own good.''_**

**_Then she walked to the mansion's front door, took out a golden key from her robes, and proceeded to lock the mansion from the inside. I knew I was trapped with no way to escape._**

**_''Now then, where were we?'' Her expression began to darken with lust. ''Oh yes, it is time I took you to my bedroom.''_**

**_I was roughly dragged upstairs where there was a large hallway that was lined up with ten doors, five on each side of the hallway. I was dragged to the right door at the very end of the hallway. I was thrown into the room and my head collided with the bedroom wall. My head began to bleed, and it hurt like hell. Not even Nekomata was this rough. What the hell was wrong with Mesushishi? She truly lived up to her name and was staring at me like a lioness preparing to devour her prey._**

**_''Oh, did I hurt you? I am so sorry,'' she stated in mock concern. She began to cackle like she was getting a thrill out of hurting me. What a fucking bitch! _**

**_''Oh man, you are going to be so much fun to fuck. I can't wait to devour you. By the way, do you like my bedroom?''_**

**_I looked around and noticed how extravagant her bedroom was, which was not surprising considering she was a Kuchiki. Her bedroom walls and floor were complelely white, but it was covered with carpets and paintings. There was a huge brown dresser, and I saw a door that I assumed lead to her own personal bathroom. Of course I admired her bedroom, but I was beginning to despise the woman who owned it after she nearly splited my head open._**

**_So I decided to be an ass out of what was left of my pride._**

**_''It's ugly as hell,'' I growled at her._**

**_She looked like she was going to be furious at first, but then her facial expression changed from anger into a dark smirk._**

**_''You are just saying that just because I threw you against the wall and treated you like a toy. You should realize that you _are_ a fuck toy to me, so get over your damn pride. But that doesn't matter, because soon you will love me.''_**

**_What the hell was she talking about?_**

**_Then she opened the door that I presumed lead to her own personal bathroom, I guess I was right. She began running a hot tub of water and took off all her clothes once she finished running the water. She got inside the tub and she stared at me._**

**_''Take off all your clothes now,'' she commanded me._**

**_I immediately refused. ''No, I don't want to.''_**

**_''Why the hell, not!'' she growled. ''You are my fucking child prostitute, and you will do as I command!''_**

**_''No, I refuse to serve a bitch like you.''_**

**_''I see, so I will have to force you, won't I?''_**

**_She stood up and I couldn't deny that she was attractive. Her body was pale white, but her breasts were average-sized. Her dark long hair made her attractive in an unique way, and she had an amazing body. The reason I despised her was her hateful personality; because she thought of me as an object, and not an actual soul._**

**_I did not noticed her walking up to me until she roughly grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the bathroom. She ripped off all my clothes and threw me into the bathtub. Before I could react, she jumped into the bathtub with me and proceeded to punch my nose as hard as I could._**

**_My nose began to bleed, and I began to whimper in pain. _**

**_''Oh, you poor baby,'' she mockingly cooed. ''Don't worry, I'll make it all better.'' _**

**_Before I could even respond, she pinned me against the tub and began to fondle my privates. I couldn't believe it, she was going to fucking rape me! I decided to attempt at defending myself by slapping her breasts in desperation. She hissed in pain and growled at me. ''You little shit!''_**

**_Then she proceeded to dunk my head underwater and attempted to drown me! She continued to hold my head down despite the fact that I was flailing my arms and legs in desperation._**

**_I slowly began to lose oxygen in my lungs, and I felt my life slowly slipping away. But then, Mesushishi lifted me up out of the water. As I began to cough up water, she cackled at me._**

**_''What a pathetic little shithead you are!'' she gleefully stated. ''I could have killed you by merely drowning you, but I need you to stay alive so I can fuck you to death! So are you ready to submit to me yet?''_**

**_I was conflicted on what to do. One side of me wanted to just give in to her out of pure fear. After all, she nearly fucking killed me! But my stubborn side wanted to do something incredibly stupid out of pure anger._**

**_My stubbornness and anger overshadowed my remaining fears, and I did the most idiotic thing possible. After all the water was out of my lungs; I slapped her face and yelled, ''Go...to hell, you damn bitch!''_**

**_Yes, I was a fucking idiot._**

**_Mesushishi looked shocked, like she expected me to whimper like a baby after she nearly fucking drowned me._**

**_Then after a moment, she began to glare at me with unrestrained anger in her eyes. I have never seen her this pissed off before. Then I realized that I have finally wounded her fucking stupid Kuchiki pride._**

**_''I...am going to make you pay. When I am through with you, you would wish...that you have never been born!''_**

**_Then she roughly grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of the bathroom to the bedroom, and she threw me on top of her bed._**

**_I knew what she was going to do to me. But before I could escape, she tackled me and lay on top of me. _**

**_Mesushishi cackled. ''Now then, I finally am going to have my way with you, my little fuck toy. I must admit that you are cute for your age. I have been constantly horny, and my previous child prostitutes died because they could not physically bear me fucking their brains out. But there is something different about you, Gin. You drive my hormones up to a new level, and I intend to unleash all my sexual desires upon you!''_**

**_I knew what was coming, she was going to rape me! Desperate, I tried pleading with her._**

**_''I am sorry! Please, don't do this! I will do whatever you want! I am sure there are grown men who can satisfy you more than me! I'll do whatever you want! But please, don't rape me!''_**

**_Mesushishi cackled while still lying on her belly on top of me. ''Sorry, my little Gin; but no matter how many 'grown men' I've fucked, they never satisfied my sexual desires. They either grew fearful of me, or they would refuse to have sex with me all day long because of their limited energy. With child prostitutes, I can fuck them as much as I want and whenever I desire to. You will satisfy me a lot more than any grown man or other child prostitutes would, and I am going to fucking enjoy it. It's too late to redeem yourself now after you slapped me! I am going to rape you to teach you a lesson. Because you are not a soul, you are just my fuck toy!''_**

**_This can't be happening, I do not want to be raped! Desperate, I pulled out my last trump card._**

**_I gritted my teeth in anger. ''If you rape me, I promise I will tell your family about this crime and about Hebi!''_**

**_For a moment, Mesushishi stared at me like she almost seriously considered my threat, but then she cackled. ''You threat is a load of bullshit, my little Gin! If you try to even tattle about this to my relatives, I will kill you in cold blood. Trust me, I can erase the fact that you even existed here with me if I have to. Never underestimate the ruthlessness of a Kuchiki.''_**

**_I realized that I was trapped, and that she really was going to rape me. I began to yell at her._**

**_''No, stop!''_**

**_She cackled and proceeded to grabbed my cock with her hand and forcefully grind her womanhood against my pole. She was moaning like this was the best thing that happened to her in her life, but I was in pure agony._**

**_''Stop it, please! It hurts, quit hurting me!''_**

**_My pleas fell on deaf ears as she continued to grind me, while moaning._**

**_''Oh, yes. This is so wonderful, I never...mmm...felt this good before.''_**

**_''STOP HURTING ME!'' I slapped one of her breasts in desperation, and she hissed in pain._**

**_Her lustful look was replaced with a furious one. ''That does it!''_**

**_Then she forcefully threw me off the bed and pinned me against the bedroom wall. She proceeded to not only grind me like before, but she began repeatedly slapping my face while yelling, ''Don't...you...mmm...ever...disobey me..mmm...ever...like that...again!''_**

**_When Nekomata fucked me, it didn't even hurt. Hell, even when Kagidzume was whipping me, I didn't feel much pain. Perhaps I was a lot tougher compared to most kids, but nothing could save me from the pain that Mesushishi was inflicting on me. The pain was indescriable and it hurted so much, I couldn't even cry. She continued to rape me, and I felt like time slowed down. Each time she grind into me, it felt like someone was stabbing me both physically and mentally. I began to wonder if death would be better than this, and if I should call her bluff and tell her relatives just how evil Mesushishi really was. I knew the Kuchikis were emotionless pricks, but they were not evil...except for her._**

**_When she was through with me, I collapsed onto the bedroom floor and I felt like both my privates and my face was bleeding, and I gladly welcomed death after that. But death never came; she healed me with Kido to the point where I would survive, but I would still feel the horrible pain._**

**_For the next three months she continued the twisted cycle of raping me to the point of near death, and then keeping me alive with healing Kido. Soon enough, I didn't even feel the pain anymore. I never enjoyed it though, and I wanted to escape._**

**_Three months later, that opportunity came. She took me for a ''walk'' throughout Rukongai when she spotted a dark-haired man and proceeded to go over to him while swooning over him like she was a teenage girl._**

**_I couldn't care less about whether she was in love with him or not. While she had her back turned and was talking with the man, I began to ran._**

**_Both of them did not seem to noticed, and I did not care anymore. I ran as far away from them as I can. After twenty minutes of running, I thought I distantly heard her voice yelling my name. That caused me to even run even faster, because I just wanted to get as far away from her as possible._**

**_After running for what seemed like hours, I came to a grassy meadow far away from Rukongai. I sat down in the grassy meadow and listened for her voice, and I realized that I could not even hear her voice anymore. I was finally free. Despite that, I was not happy, because the pain was still there after all what happened to me._**

**_I saw dark thunderclouds began to gather over me, and it began to rain. The storm did not frighten me, only she could strike fear into me. It's strange how the clouds could shed tears, but I could not. Despite all what happened, I was still tearless._**

**_I eventually returned to Rukongai, and I thankfully never saw her again. But despite how much I wanted to, I could not make myself cry._**

**_I was tearless, and I never did find out why that was the case._**

**_End of Double Flashback_**

**Author's Note: Well, I really hope you guys enjoyed my latest chapter. Because it was no walk in the park when it came to writing this chapter. **

**In the next chapter, you guys will finally get to see the epic showdown between Gin and Kage!**

**Anyway, I would also like to announce that I have begun writing a Ichigo X Rukia fanfiction called Unforgettable. Don't worry, I am working on both of my stories simoultaneously. The first chapter should already be up on my profile. So if you are also an Ichigo X Rukia fan, you might want to check it out.**

**As always, review and let me know if I made any errors.**

***Hebi is Japanese for snake.**

***Karasu is Japanese for crow.**

***Kagidzume is Japanese for talon.**

***Nekomata is Japanese for Demon Cat.**

***Mesushishi is Japanese for lioness.**

***Ota-san is Japanese for aunt.**


	15. An Instant Finish

**Author's Note: Here is the chapter you guys have all been waiting for, which is the showdown between Gin and Kage! Also, as a special thanks for all those wonderful reviews, I am going to start responding to at least some of those reviews (if not all of them). I am going to start by responding to last chapter's reviews.**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Glad to hear that I did a good job on the last chapter. That was the first time I ever wrote a semi-graphic rape scene (the earlier rape scene with Rangiku was pretty much non-graphic). So I wasn't sure how it would turn out, but it looks like I did not disappoint you.**

**CrystalAmethyst: Yeah, I wanted to make Gin's past tragic and this is what I came up with. I wanted to come up with a reason why Gin despised the fact that Rangiku was raped, and the previous chapter was what I came up with as a result. I am glad to hear that you enjoyed it though.**

**Okay, I think I babbled long enough. On with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 15: An Instant Finish**

_Gin's POV_

_As memories of what happened six years ago returned to haunt my mind once again, my anger continued to grow. Rangiku might have also been raped, but at least she does not remember what happened to her clearly enough to even remember that she was raped. Ignorance can sometimes be bliss, especially when it comes to being raped. As for me, I remember being raped clear as day. All I could do was bury those damn cursed memories. But no matter what, I could never erase them. Rangiku never had to remember being abused against her own will, and I envied her ignorant bliss._

_But I could not allow this damn Kage to take away her blessed ignorance, and he will not cause Rangiku anymore pain!_

_As me and Kage began our battle by lunging at each other, I searched for an opening. Finding that he foolishly left his chest wide open, I proceeded to attempt punching at his chest with my right fist. But surprisingly, my fist went right through it. Then Kage proceeded to successfully punch me with his left fist, which caused me to fly into the cave walls. I began to cough up blood and hissed in pain. What the hell just happened?_

_Kage stared at me with an amused look on his face and began to laugh. _

_''Oh kid, that was _so_ stupid! What the hell were you thinking?''_

_Pissed off, I stood back up and glared at him with my eyes opened. ''What the hell are ya talking about!''_

_The monster sneered, ''Just take a closer look at my chest.''_

_I took a closer look at his chest and I was beyond shocked. He had a huge hole right in the middle of his chest, and blood and grime were oozing out of it. I became furious at myself for how much of a fool I was! How the hell could I miss such a damn huge hole like that? But I was also fearful when I saw his gigantic hole. What the hell is this thing? He looked like he was mutating into a half-assed Hollow!_

_''What...the hell...are you?'' I asked him in anger and fearful curiosity._

_''Does it really fucking matter!'' Kage sneered._

_''Fair enough, because I am going to kill ya.''_

_''Oh shut up!'' the monster roared. ''You haven't even landed a hit on me except for those damn few lucky shots earlier! You really are a wimp...''_

_While the damn idiot was babbling while not even looking at me, I managed to sneak up behind him and grabbed his tail. _

_Needless to say, the monster was both shocked and pissed. ''What the hell? How come I did not even noticed you sneaking up on me!''_

_''Because ya let your fury blinded you, causing ya to not even look for me or sense for my spiritual energy. Your temper is your weakness and may lead to your downfall.''_

_''Says the idiotic brat who did not even noticed my chest's hole,'' he retorted with contempt in his voice._

_''Oh, shut up!''_

_Finally having enough of Kage's damn babbling, I started swinging him around while holding his tail. This caused him to start screaming like a little girl, which was kind of funny. Finally after swinging him around enough to the point where he was finally dizzy, I threw his sorry ass which caused him to crash into almost all of his machines. While he was lying on the ground, I ran over and proceeded to punch and kicked the crap out of his damn mutated head, which caused him to groan in pain. However Kage was not down for the count, because he proceeded to suddenly rise up in anger. He attempted to swat me with his tail, but I managed to dodge him by rolling under his ugly ass tail._

_Kage glared at me with pure fury in his eyes, but I couldn't help mocking him. _

_''What's wrong, little Kage? Ya don't like your ass being kicked?''_

_Kage began to growl like an animal, but I couldn't stop mocking his sorry ass. ''Do ya need your diaper changed, little Kage? Because I got a whiff of your ass while holding your tail, and oh boy, it smelled like shit!''_

_Kage's growl grew louder, but I was having too much fun to noticed it._

_''Ya are not even worth my time, so I think I will just finish ya in an instant.''_

_Then the monster finally roared in pure anger, and his spiritual power increased dramatically._

_''Finish me in an instant?'' Kage repeated my words in an eerie calm tone. _

_''How cute, you think that just because you managed to momentarily outwit me that you have won this battle. How foolish you are. You may have outstanding spiritual energy for a Plus, but you are _only_ a Plus. You are not a damn Shinigami, but I have both Shinigami and Hollow powers. I was just playing around with you because I was bored out of my mind, but now I am going to give you literal hell. I will not only rip you to shreds, but I am going to do it slowly just so you can feel every ounce of pain I give to you. What do you have to say in response to that?''_

_''I don't care what you just said, so go fuck yourself,'' I spat in disgust and anger._

_''THEN BURN IN HELL, ICHIMARU GIN!'' Kage furiously roared._

_Then Kage proceeded to fire a ton of crimson red colored Ceros at me from out of his mouth, but I managed to dodge them all by running and rolling with as much speed as I could possibly muster. I managed to hide myself under a brown table so I could catch my breath. As I was panting, Kage threw the table across the cave and proceeded to grab me with his mutated hands._

_Rangiku's POV_

_As I stood near the cave's entrance, I wished that I could see the battle. I was worried out of my mind about Gin, but I tried to comfort myself with the fact that this was Gin and nothing bad could happen to him. But little did I know how wrong I was._

_Suddenly, I felt an dark but unfortunately familiar spiritual power rise to unimaginable heights. I fell on my knees due to it's sheer power. _

_''What the hell...is that?'' I muttered. _

_Then I saw what appeared to be explosions inside the cave that had the strangest energy which I never have sensed before. Was that a Cero? Before I could find the answer to my own question, the cave's roof exploded with a red beam of light coming out of the cave. Once the beam disappeared, I noticed two shocking things. The first thing I noticed was that the cave's roof had a _huge_ hole. Apparently, someone had broken through the cave's roof. But the second thing I noticed terrified me to death, because I saw Kage high up in the air flapping his wings while holding in his mutated hand the boy whom I fell in love with._

_''GIN!''_

_Gin's POV_

_Damn it, I didn't expect Kage to be this powerful. After that bastard grabbed me, he took me literally through the cave's roof and high up into the air. I guess his damn wings are more than just for show. He was now high up in the air while flapping his wings and holding me by my throat, causing me to slowly choke. He was holding me with his arm stretched out like I was some kind of trophy for him to look at, damn him._

_''Can you still hear me, Ichimaru Gin?'' the monster mockingly asked me. ''You now do realize how powerless you are? You are nothing more than a stubborn bug that needs to be squashed. You are nothing but talk. Because no matter what you have said, I am more powerful than you and I will kill you! It's over, Ichimaru Gin!''_

_This was it, I can't believe that I was going to die. As I was ready to accept death, I heard her voice. Ran-chan was calling my name, then I remember my promise to her._

_**''Rangiku...no matter what your problems are, you can tell me. If you have pain, share it with me. If you have joy, share it with me. If ya have a burden that ya cannot carry alone, then I will carry it with ya. I will never abandon ya, because I will always be with you.''**_

_That's right...I did promised Rangiku that. If I died, then I would break those promises._

_**''I promise that I am never going to leave or abandon ya, because you are the most precious part of my life.''**_

_When Mesushishi raped me six years ago, I thought I lost my will to live. I even almost contemplated killing myself._

_**Double Flashback**_

_**5 Years Ago**_

_**It has been a year since Mesushishi raped me like a damn animal, and it still fucking hurts. I was sitting in a house that was abandoned, so I decided to take residence within it (eventually, Rangiku lived here with me). The pain from being raped was still there, it was like a wound that never healed. Sick of my pain, I grabbed a huge knife from within the dark house to take away my pain. I sat on a wooden chair in the kitchen with the knife in my right hand, and I decided to look out the window which was nearby the kitchen sink. I saw that it was raining outside, and it was like nature was agreeing with me that I should end my pain now.**_

_**I took the knife and began aiming for my chest. As the blade began to touch my chest which caused it to began bleeding, I heard a voice. **_

_**''STOP!''**_

_**Startled, I yelled, ''Who are you!''**_

_**''That is not for you to know right now, but why are you trying to kill yourself!'' the mysterious voice chided me.**_

_**''Because I have no reason to live! I want this damn pain to go away!'' I yelled at seemingly nothing.**_

_**''Listen, ending your life will not end your pain, instead it will only bring you more pain. You will be in darkness forever, is that what you really want?''**_

_**''But what am I supposed to do? There is no other way to end my pain!''**_

_**''Yes, there is,'' the voice calmly replied. ''You must find someone to share your pain with.''**_

_**''But how do I find someone who even cares about me?'' I bitterly asked.**_

_**''You will find the answer as long as you have the will to live.''**_

_**Then the voice never spoke again. But just by those few words, my life changed forever. Since that day, I continued to search for someone who would be friends with me, but I was not truly successful until four years later.**_

_**End of Double Flashback**_

_Gin's POV_

_That's right, Rangiku has given me a reason to live. Why should I wish for death?_

_**''Our bond between us is unbreakable, Rangiku. Nothing will keep me away from ya.''**_

_Our bond...is real, unlike my false bonds with my so called ''friends'' who betrayed me. I cannot allow my bond with Rangiku to be broken._

**_''I think love is when ya conside someone so special that ya want to be by that person's side always, to protect that person no matter what, and consider that person your most important treasure.''_**

_**''Do you think... that we have something like that?''**_

_Yes, we do, Rangiku. Now I know what this feeling called ''love'' is, and I will _not _have my life ended when I have finally found someone to share love with._

_I will not be...DEFEATED!_

_I could hear the monster's dark chuckle. ''Since it seems like you are finally dead, Ichimaru Gin, I think I will go play with your bitch.''_

_With my desire to protect her overriding the pain coursing thourghout my body, I suddenly felt my spiritual power continuously rising. I opened my eyes and glared at Kage with hatred. Needless to say, Kage looked beyond shocked._

_''How...is this even possible? You are a Plus...but, your spiritual power is now higher than mine! This is not even imaginable, it's ludicrous! Damn you!''_

_''I WILL NOT...LET YOU HURT...RANGIKU ANYMORE!''' I declared at the top of my lungs. Then with strength I never thought existed within me, I took Kage's right arm which was previously choking my throat and literallly took his arm off my throat. Then I pulled his arm out of his body._

_With the loudest scream I ever heard in my life, Kage fell back within in the cave with his remaining arm along with me. As we both stood up on the cave floor after our fall while both of us panted, I threw his pulled out arm toward him._

_''There, now ya can use that as a back scratcher,'' I mocked him._

_Kage looked pissed off and still filled with energy despite the fact blood was literally oozing out of the place where I pulled his arm off._

_''YOU DAMN BRAT! I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU!'' Kage roared._

_Then as he was about to lunge at me again, he began shielding his eyes and groaning in pain. I looked up, and saw that the sun was slowly rising, causing a little bit of light to shine throughout the cave. Then I remember what that black-hooded bastard said earlier before I truly left the cave._

_**Double Flashback**_

_**Gin's POV**_

_**''Wait, a minute, kid. There is something I forgot to tell you,'' the black-hooded bastard said.**_

_**''What now?'' I groaned. ''This is like the third fucking time you called me back here, it's annoying the hell out of me!''**_

_**''I promise this will be the last time. If you want to defeat the forest's terror, take my advice.''**_

_**''What is it?''**_

_**''Use the light around you.''**_

_**''That is it?''**_

_**''Yes, indeed that is it.''**_

_**''What kind of fucking advice was that!'' I yelled at him. ''Seriously, that is not going to help me at all! Because there is no light within this forest right now!''**_

_**''You will see when you make it to the terror's cave, now go.''**_

_**''Whatever, that advice was so fucking stupid,'' I muttered as I **_**finally**_** walked out of the cave.**_

_**End of Double Flashback**_

_Gin's POV_

_Maybe that black-hooded bastard was not as stupid as I thought he was. Suddenly, an idea dawned on me. Looking around the cave, I saw one of the burning torches on the cave's walls. Since a torch might harm Kage just as much as the sunlight, I decided to test my theory out. While Kage was still blinded by the sunlight, I threw the burning torch toward Kage._

_Kage opened his eyes just as the torch was right up in his face. _

_''WHAT!'' he yelled. _

_But it was too late, the torch hit him right up in his face and slowly caused his entire body to burn starting from his hideous head. While the flames engulfed him, he screamed in agony. However, I did not feel one ounce of pity for that damn monster. The flames soon engulfed him to the point where all of his skin was burned to ashes. Finally, Kage collapsed and was now nothing more than a damn skelatal corpse._

_I panted because I was so fucking tired after that battle, but I was relieved._

_''It's finally...over. This nightmare...is over,'' I said to myself._

_Suddenly, Kage's skeletal corpse rose and he glared at me with indescribable hatred. It was like having all his flesh burned off did not affect him at all, even his burnt eyes were still in his fleshless sockets. His half-formed Hollow mask was shattered, but his left eye was still yellow. His wings and tail were burnt to ashes. He looked like a skeleton that has risen from his grave._

_''Fuck, that is impossible...'' I said in pure fear._

_''You,'' the creature spoke. ''I promise...''_

_Kage walked slowly toward me._

_''...That I...''_

_In fear, I backed up against the cave wall, but I became trapped as a result of my actions._

_''...Will kill you...''_

_The monster gradually came closer as each minuted passed, but I could not move. I was immobilized by pure fear of what I was seeing._

_''...Ichimaru Gin.''_

_Kage came gradually closer to me with his right arm stretched out and I didn't know what to do. Was this the end? As Kage was only a mere inch away from me, he suddenly collapsed onto the cave floor._

_Then I heard Kage whisper, ''Could...you tell...Gekkou...that I am...sorry?''_

_His voice sounded entirely different. It was not the voice of a monster and a lunatic, but a voice of a heartbroken old man. I realized that this was the true Kage, who was obviously in agony over what the monster inside of him has done to his grandson. I finally could not help myself pitying this broken shell of a man._

_Kage was no longer moving, and this time I knew that he was really dead because I could no longer sense his spiritual energy. Sunlight shone down through the roof of the cave's hole even more bountifully now as if nature itself was rejoicing that the forest's terror was dead._

_But then, I heard footsteps. Turning around, I saw a blonde haired boy with green eyes who was coming out of the surprisingly still intact cave dungeon's door. He strangely looked like me, even though I knew who he was, Gekkou._

_**''Kid, this is **_**my**_** forest and cave! Your damn morals can go rot in hell, because they don't belong here! That goes for that damn brat who is unconscious in my dungeon!''**_

_**''Who are you talking about?''**_

_**''Some damn brat named Gekkou. I cannot remember how we met, but I know he has been my fucking slave for the past eight years. He keeps spewing some bullshit about being my fucking grandson! I don't have a fucking grandson, and I never will! But he is fucking hilarious when he spews that bullshit!**_

_**''You...enslaved and treated your grandson like a fucking animal!''**_

_**''I told you damn brat, that I don't have a grandson!''**_

_Gekkou was hobbling like he could barely stand. It was pretty obvious that Kage has abused his own grandson. Gekkou hobbled over to me and he finally asked me, ''Are you Gin?''_

_''Are ya Gekkou?''_

_We both dryly laughed at each other. ''I guess that answers both of our questions,'' Gekkou stated_

_Then Gekkou stared at his grandfather's corpse. ''Is this-?''_

_''-Yeah,'' I answered his unfinished question._

_Then he stared at his dead grandfather emotionlessly. ''I see...'' he mumbled._

_''How did you defeat him?'' Gekkou asked me._

_''To be honest, I don't how I managed to defeat him. I guess it just...happened,'' I truthfully answered him._

_Then Gekkou shook my right hand which surprised me. ''Thank you, Gin.''_

_''Thank you for what? I murdered your grandfather!''_

_''My grandfather died eight years ago,'' Gekkou replied with a sad smile on his face. ''I am thanking you because you freed him.''_

_I felt sorry for Gekkou, since he must be in deep pain because he lost someone so dear to him. I've never lost anyone who was dear to me, because I never have been close to anyone...until I met Rangiku. Although I shuddered to think how would I felt if...I lost Rangiku. But I will _never_ allow her to be taken from me._

_Remembering Kage's last words, I decided to respect his final wishes._

_''Gekkou...I do not know anything about you or your grandfather's past, but he wanted me to tell you...that he was sorry.''_

_Gekkou's eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, he fainted and collapsed on the cave floor!_

_''Gekkou!'' I yelled in concern._

_I considered leaving him there, but I couldn't. Despite how evil his grandfather was, there was something different about Gekkou..._

_Besides, I was curious how he knew my name, perhaps he met Ran-chan?_

_I took Kage up in my arms and slung his right arm around my shoulder. Taking him with me, I dragged him out of the cave from hell. I was greeted by a smiling Rangiku and a shining sun._

_It was now morning, and the darkness has passed._

_''Gin!''_

_Rangiku ran up to me and scooped me up into her arms, which caused me to ''drop'' Gekkou and he fell onto the grass._

_Rangiku's embrace was so warm...and was she crying?_

_''You are alive. After...seeing you almost being killed by that damn monster...I thought you were-''_

_''-Dead? Why are ya thinking that, Ran-chan?'' I softly questioned her._

_''I...''_

_Rangiku broke down in tears, but even I could tell she was not crying in sorrow. Instead, she was crying in joy._

_I began caressing her face and hair. ''Ya don't need to worry about me, Ran-chan. See? I defeated that bastard, just like I promised ya.''_

_Rangiku's POV_

_Gin's smile and carresses were contagious, damn him. I am so glad that Gin was alive. When Kage took him up into the air and almost killed him, I thought he really was dead. I was so joyful that I did not notice a certain boy lying unconsciously on the grass near us._

_''Gin, is that-?''_

_''-Gekkou? Yeah it is him, do ya know him?''_

_We stopped embracing while I walked toward the unconscious Gekkou in order to take a closer look at him._

_''Yeah, I know him. But it's a long story, Gin.''_

_''I like long stories-.''_

_Then all of a sudden, Gin collapsed and also fell unconscious._

_''Gin!''_

_I ran over to him while panicking. What happened? Maybe he was _that_ exhausted from the battle with Kage?_

_Before I could find the answers to my own questions, I felt the darkest spiritual power that I've ever felt in my life. It was so overwhelming that I fell on my knees. Then I collapsed and also fell into darkness._

_Aizen's POV_

_My, my, this was certainly a surprise. Not only did Gin (I now knew his name) defeated my experiment, but he managed to save the _thing's_ grandson. I began to contemplate as I stared at their unconscious bodies. Gin was certainly very powerful. In fact, he could become one of the most powerful captains in the entire history of Soul Society, besides me of course._

_But Ichimaru Gin was heavily wounded, and I cannot allow a future subordinate to die from such a minor battle. But that girl who I now know is named Matsumoto Rangiku, and my experiment's grandson, Kira Gekkou, could both turn out to be potential thorns in my side in the future. They are like weeds, if you allowed them to grow they could choke you one day. I cannot allow that, therefore they _must_ be brought under my control or die. But if I break my promise to Gin, then he will never join me. _

_Then an idea formed inside my head, and I decided to act upon it. I unsheathed my zanpakuto and smirked to myself. Yes, this idea will work perfectly._

**Author's Note: Oh, how I love cliffhangers, don't you agree? What does Aizen have planned? Hmmm...you will find out in the next chapter! As always, review and let me know if I made any errors.**


	16. Beginning of Hypnosis

**Author's Note: To make a long story short, things are currently fucked-up on this website. Error codes are preventing me from temporary uploading new stories and I was planning on publishing a new One Piece story. Now I have to wait for the staff to fix the problem before I can publish anymore new stories (it's also happening to tons of other authors)! You also can't upload new chapters to existing stories unless you do the work-around like I did. That is the only reason you are seeing this chapter up tonight. **

**To anyone who is also reading Unforgettable, it's going to be a little longer before I can upload the new chapter. Sooner or later it will be up, I just don't know when.**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: It is written in italics because most of the story is one huge flashback. I (and many other authors besides me) always write flashbacks in italics, and the flashback began early in the first chapter. The bolded and italics in some parts of a chapter are double flashbacks, which are basically flashbacks within a flashback. I hope that makes any sense. I did all this because I wanted to try something different with my writing.**

**LynnMinmay: I am glad to hear that you are enjoying my fanfiction so much! Gin X Rangiku is such an underrated pairing in Bleach and deserves more fans.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach, and I do not.**

**Chapter 16: Beginning of Hypnosis**

_Gin's POV_

_Where am I? All I can remember was talking to Ran-chan and then I felt this dark and powerful spiritual power. Who was that? That spiritual power literally made me fall into darkness. I slowly began opening my eyes and I finally fully regained consciousness._

_I saw that me, Rangiku, and Gekkou were all lying on the ground. Rangiku and Gekkou were still unconscious, and then I noticed three perplexing mysteries. The first mystery was our conditions. Due to Kage's sick ambitions, all three of us were heavily wounded. But I noticed that all our wounds were gone from all three of us. It was like someone completely healed us! The second mystery was that we were not in Nakushita Forest any longer, but we were instead lying on the grass near the outskirts of the forest. The first two mysteries were perplexing; but regardless, I was glad some good things were finally coming our way. But the third mystery was just downright perplexing. I reached my hand into my clothes which is where I kept my map, and realized that my map was gone! What the hell? Now this doesn't even make any sense! Who could have stolen my map, took us out of the forest, and healed us? Wait, there could only be one person who did all this...that black-hooded bastard. Now I was even more confused, because why of all people would he help us?_

_Aizen's POV_

_Storm clouds were beginning to slowly gather, while carrying the promise of rain. I love the rain. Rain covers the light of this world, the sun. I love darkness, but hate the light. When I did love the light, everything precious to me was taken away from me. Since then, I have abandoned the terms ''light'' and ''goodness'', and replaced those same terms with ''darkness'' and ''revenge''. _

_In order for my revenge to be fufilled, I need strong subordinates. Not like those three damn lustful and weak fools who couldn't even finish off Matsumoto Rangiku. I was going to kill off Matsumoto and Gekkou, but I decided that wasn't the best course of action._

_Instead, I healed those three children and carried them outside the forest myself. However, I couldn't let my weeds be free. So I used my zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, on Matsumoto and Gekkou, and were now under her influence. Now I can make those two kids believe a bee is a bear, or a Hollow is a Shinigami. Thanks to Kyoka Suigetsu's absolute powers of illusion, I can use her to make anyone believe in my crafty lies and deceit._

_But I chose not to use Kyoka Suigetsu on Gin, because I wanted my future subordinate to follow me willingly, not because I forced him to do so by using Kyoka Suigetsu. _

_Then a voice interrupted my thoughts._

_''Aizen-sama.''_

_I turned around and stared at my subordinate, Tosen Kaname, the 5th Seat of the 9th Division. It was child's play to get him to follow me due to the death of his friend by her husband, and Soul Society would not execute the murderer. He wants to bring ''justice'' to Soul Society by serving me. But the truth is, there is no real justice in this world._

_''Yes, Kaname?'' I asked him with a false smile on my face._

_''Why did you help those kids by allowing them to leave this forest?''_

_''Kaname, you should know that the word 'help' does not exist in my vocabulary. I merely did not kill Gin's friends because he would never join me if I did such a thing.''_

_''But I don't understand why you see so much potential in that boy. I don't think he is that powerful-''_

_My false smile dropped from my face. ''-Kaname, why are you questioning my judgement?''_

_Kaname began to panic. ''P-Please forgive me, Aizen-sama. I never meant to question your judgement.''_

_''It's all right, Kaname,'' I reassured with a false smile on my face again. ''I can understand why you have your doubts about Gin. But I can assure you that he _does_ have the potential to become even stronger than you.''_

_Kaname looked shocked. ''How do you know that, Aizen-sama?''_

_''Gin has the highest spiritual energy I have ever seen from any Plus in my life. Also, despite the fact that he is a Plus, he managed to defeat a hybrid Shinigami and Hollow mutant. My experiment finally served a purpose after all.''_

_''Are you talking about Kira Kage, Aizen-sama?'' he questioned me._

_''Indeed I am. Kira Kage was the Shinigami I have captured eight years ago and experimented on with the Hougyoku, but he was a failure. However, he served a purpose by becoming target practice for Gin.''_

_**Beginning of Double Flashback**_

_**8 Years Ago**_

_**Aizen's POV**_

_**It was nighttime in Nakushita Forest, and it was a perfect opportunity to capture another Shinigami to either feed his soul to the Hougyoku, or use that Shinigami for research. As I hid myself in a bush, I saw two persons. One person was an old man who was a Shinigami, and the other person was a boy who was just a Plus. That old man could be quite useful. I made sure my spiritual energy was completely concealed so neither of them would sense my presence.**_

_**The boy was walking ahead of the old man, so this should be incredibly easy. I swiftly snuck up behind the old man and silently used Hakufuku on him, causing the old man to collapse due to unconsciousness.**_

_**I used my arms to grab the old man and swiftly took him away before that kid even noticed me. I took the old man to a dark cave and laid him down on the cave floor.**_

_**Deciding that now was the time to interrogate the old man, I harshly kicked his ribs. This caused him to hiss in pain, and he opened his eyes.**_

_**The old man glared at me for a moment and finally growled, ''Who the hell are you, you bastard!''**_

_**I chuckled. ''I should be the one asking you that question, old man.''**_

_**The old man glared at me in anger. ''I am not going to tell you my name, because you are an enemy to Soul Society!''**_

_**''How would know that I am against Soul Society?''**_

_**''Someone is behind the disappearances in this forest, and it is obvious that someone is you!''**_

_**''I see, then you know too much.''**_

_**I unsheathed my zanpakuto and whispered, ''Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu'', so he would permanently be under Kyoka Suigetsu's influence.**_

_**''This is my zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. I used her to place an endless amount of foolish Shinigami and Pluses under the power of hypnotism.''**_

_**''Hypnotism?''**_

_**''Yes, my zanpakuto has the power to cast illusions on anyone I desire. All I have to do is unsheath my zanpakuto and whisper the release command, which is what I have already done to you.''**_

_**''You damn bastard...''**_

_**''But I do not desire to kill you, so how about you tell me your name?''**_

_**The old man looked hesitant and fearful, but his facial expression changed to an emotionless one.**_

_**''My name is...Kira Kage.''**_

_**''I see...you are the 3rd Seat of the 4th Division. Then I have nothing to fear from you.''**_

_**''So you are also a Shinigami? I will make you pay for you evil crimes, traitor.''**_

_**How laughable, Kira Kage is a very amusing creature.**_

_**''What crimes? I am merely purifying Soul Society from it's source of corruption, the Spirit King.''**_

_**Kage's face displayed pure shock. ''You intend to kill the Spirit King? That's preposterous and treason! Who the hell do you think you are!''**_

_**I finally began cackling due to how hilarious this fool was.**_

_**''Who do you think I am? I will tell you what I think of myself.''**_

_**Then I came closer to his body and whispered in his ear, ''I am a god.''**_

_**Before he could respond, I backed away from him and took off my hood. His eyes widened in shock.**_

_**''So you recongnize me, Kage-san?''**_

_**''It can't be, you are...Lieutenant Aizen Sousuke of the 5th Division!''**_

_**''Indeed I am, congratulations on finding out my little secret.''**_

_**Kage then bitterly said to himself, ''I can't believe that we have a traitor already this high up in our ranks. How could none of us have noticed this at all!''**_

_**''My zanpakuto controls all of you fools in the Gotei 13 like puppets,'' I mocked him.**_

_**Then Kage suddenly stood up and unsheathed his zanpakuto. ''I will stop you now, Aizen! Dry up my enemies, Suna O Senkai*!''**_

_**His zanpakuto suddenly dried up and became swirling sand, which began to head toward me. The sand began to surround me, and I decided to show this fool the huge gap of power between us.**_

_**I decided to place an illusion of me in the place where the swirling sand was, making him believe the illusion was actually me. Then I used Shunpo to appeared behind him without him ever suspecting a thing.**_

_**The sand targeted and sliced my illusion in half, fooling Kage into thinking he actually defeated me.**_

_**''Now die, you traitor!'' Kage yelled. I decided now was the time to shatter my illusion, which I did and then I stabbed his chest from behind him.**_

_**Kage gritted his teeth in pain. "H-How-?''**_

_**''-How did I decieved you? Didn't I already tell you that my zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, can show you illusions?''**_

_**''So you weren't lying...damn it.''**_

_**I took Kyoka Suigetsu out of Kage's chest, which caused him to collapse onto the cave floor. **_

_**''I will not allow you to die, Kira Kage. However, I can use someone like you. Why don't you serve me? You will serve a greater purpose in your life serving me rather than being the Spirit King's puppet.''**_

_**Kage then surprisingly stood up despite his wound.**_

_**''I...will...never serve...you...damn bastard! I would rather die...than serve...a traitor like you!''**_

_**I smirked, and inwardly thought how much of a fool he was.**_

_**''I can force you to serve me, Kira Kage. You may not value your life, but I know you value the life of another.''**_

_**''What...do you mean?''**_

_**''I am sure that if I cannot use you, then I can always use your grandson.''**_

_**Kage's face then displayed an expression of fear and anger. **_

_**''You bastard! You wouldn't dare touch Gekkou! How do you even know about him?''**_

_**''I know all about you because I have secretly researched your background and family, so I know you have two grandsons.''**_

_**Kage then pointed his zanpakuto at me. ''I promise you this Aizen, I will kill you!''**_

_**Then he blindly charged at me leaving himself wide open. Just as he was about to strike me, I stopped his strike with only my right hand.**_

_**Needless to say, Kage looked shocked. ''But how-?''**_

_**''-I am tired of explaining my power to weak creatures like you, but I will explain it to you one more time. I may be a lieutenant in rank, but I am way more powerful than the majority of the Gotei 13's captians.''**_

_**''That is...impossible!''**_

_**''I am afraid that we think differently when it comes to what is possible and impossible. So let me educate you on what is possible...''**_

_**Then I slashed him across his chest.**_

_**''...Which is everything, because nothing is impossible for me to obtain or achieve.''**_

_**Kage collapsed onto the floor and fell unconscious. This is unfortunate, because I cannot allow Kage to die...yet. So I decided to heal him using Kido, causing him to regain consciousness.**_

_**''Why...did you heal me?''**_

_**''I already told you that I do not plan on killing you, because I have a far greater purpose for you.''**_

_**''I told you, I will not-''**_

_**''-I will cut straight to the point. Serve me, or else I will kill your grandson, Kira Gekkou.''**_

_**Kage's eyes widened in shock, but then his expression became sorrowful.**_

_**''So that is how it is? If I serve you, will you leave my grandson Gekkou alone?''**_

_**''Of course, I am a man of my word.''**_

_**Then the now completely healed Gekkou (even the hole in his chest was gone) stood up and asked me, ''What is your wish, Aizen?''**_

_**I frowned, because he did not addressed me with respect. ''It is Aizen-sama, for I am your new god and king.''**_

_**Kage looked angry for a second but then his face displayed no emotion. **_

_**''As you wish...Aizen-sama.''**_

_**I smirked. ''Much better, now my first job for you is to simply look at this.''**_

_**I pulled out the Hougyoku from within my cloak and held it out in my right hand, causing Kage to stare at it with a mixture of bewilderment and curiosity.**_

_**''What is...that?''**_

_**''It is called the Hougyoku. It's main purpose is to break down the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollows.''**_

_**''Do you mean that-?''**_

_**''-Yes, you will be an experiment for the Hougyoku. You will become a far greater being and serve a greater purpose in life.''**_

_**''Wait, I-'', Kage began to protest. But it was too late for him to back out. The Hougyoku began to glow, which caused Kage to kneel on the cave floor and he screamed in agony. Oh, how I enjoy it when a Shinigami screams in agony, it gives me such a rise! The Hougyoku is already affecting him, perhaps this experiment will be an success after all.**_

_**A few minutes later, the Hougyoku ceased glowing and Kage's pupil of his left eye began to change to yellow, but then changed back to blue. I smirked, because I know that the experiment was a success.**_

_**''It looks like the Hougyoku accepted you. Now give me your zanpakuto because you will no longer need it.''**_

_**Kage bitterly complied and threw his zanpakuto toward me, and I caught it with my right hand.**_

_**''Wonderful, now I assume you only have a couple of hours left until you begin transforming, so I suggest you find your grandson and say farewell to him before you begin completely serving me. Do not try to escape the forest or tell the boy about my true idenity, or I **_**will**_** kill both you and your grandson. Now go, Experiment 520.''**_

_**''Experiment 520?''**_

_**''That is your new name,'' I sneered at him. I swear that Kage is like a brainless child that must be told everything. ''To me, you are no longer Kage. You are just a piece of trash that I am sparing from certain death. You may still refer to yourself as Kage if it makes you happy.'' Then I frowned at him, ''Now go, before I change my mind. Come back to this cave when you are done with your task.''**_

_**Kage left the cave with tears in his eyes. I cackled, because it feels so good to torment others.**_

_**End of Double Flashback**_

_Aizen's POV_

_''You see Kaname, Kage's transformation due to the Hougyoku made him lose his mind. So therefore, he was a failure in the department of experimentation. But he pushed Gin to his limits, and made Gin even more powerful then he was before.''_

_''I see Aizen-sama, but why didn't you just take the boy with you and spared his partners? As long as his friends were alive, he should have been wiling to serve you.''_

_I lightly chuckled. ''Gin is way more stubborn than you can imagine, Kaname. He still refused to serve me even when I gave him the offer on a silver platter. So I decided to just leave the invitation open for him to come to me when he is ready.''_

_Kaname began protesting again. ''But Aizen-sama, what if the boy does not want to come to you?''_

_''Gin _will_ come to me, and I am sure of it.''_

_Kaname bowed his head to the ground. ''Very well, Aizen-sama. Please forgive me for my foolishness.''_

_''Stand up, Kaname. You are not a fool. In fact, you are currently my best subordinate. Those other three fools on the other hand...''_

_''Do you want me to execute them for you, Aizen-sama?''_

_''Not yet, Kaname. They might serve a purpose in the future, althought they will die one way or another eventually.''_

_''As you wish, Aizen-sama.''_

_This is why I prefer my subordinates to be more like Kaname; because he was so obedient, naive, and easy to deceive._

_''Kaname, I want you to light as many torches as you can and burn this forest_ _to ashes before it begins to rain.'' _

_Then I reached within my cloak and threw the forest's map at Kaname._

_''Also, burn this useless map.''_

_''Why, Aizen-sama?''_

_''Because I do not want the Gotei 13 investigating this forest and finding out any secrets.''_

_''As you wish, Aizen-sama. But will those kids be affected since they are near the outskirts of the forest?''_

_''No, because I can sense that Gin has regained consciousness and his spiritual energy is gradually getting fainter. My guess is that he is carrying his two unconscious friends so they can go back to their home.''_

_Kaname bowed his head again. ''I will follow your command, Aizen-sama.''_

_I smirked as the forest and map began to burn while I departed along with Kaname out of that forest. Everything was falling into place in order for me to obtain Gin. No matter how long it takes, you will belong to me, Ichimaru Gin._

**Author's Note: I know there is a very minor focus on Gin and Rangiku in this chapter, but they will be receiving a lot more attention in the next chapter. Anyway, please review and let me know if I made any errors.**

***Suna O Senkai means swirling sand in Japanese.**


	17. True Friends

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am glad that everything is back to normal on this website, so a good mood results in a lesser delayed chapter! **

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Yeah, I just think that Aizen is not completely pure evil (even though he is an ass almost all of the time) after hearing Ichigo's brief conversation about Aizen. But what Aizen's true motives are remains to be seen, although my ''theory'' will appear later on in this story.**

**GinRangiku: Perhaps there are too many F bombs, but I think the dark mature content (Gin and Rangiku being raped, the violence, etc.) is a lot more worse than the language itself. Besides, this is a M rated story after all.**

**As for the OOC thing, it is actually somewhat difficult to keep Gin and Rangiku in character since we were not shown much of both of their childhoods in the manga or anime. I personally think that Gin's personality was not exactly the same as it was when he was an adult. Kubo hardly explains their pasts and personalities during that time period. That is why I created this fanfiction in the first place. But thanks for pointing this out because I will try to keep both of them in character, and it should be a lot easier to do so in the later chapters.**

**So anyway, enjoy this arc's last chapter (see my author's end note for more details)!**

**Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach and I do not. How many times do I have to write this?**

**Chapter 17: True Friends**

_Rangiku's POV_

_When I finally regained consciousness, I was surprised to see that I was back at the house that me and Gin lived in. I was lying on our bed, which I sat up on and then I looked at myself to find out that all my injuries were gone! What happened? For just a minute, I thought that perhaps the events of yesterday and last night were all just a mixture of a wonderful dream and a nightmare. But by seeing that I was still wearing the necklace that Gin gave me yesterday, I knew that was not the case._

_I looked on the other side of the bed to see that Gekkou was lying there beside me and was still unconscious. But wait, if me and Gekkou were back at home, then who brought us here? Then I realized it was Gin who carried us home and somehow healed us. I jumped off of our bed and searched for my hero. I walked into the kitchen to see that Gin was sitting on one of the table's chairs and was staring out the kitchen window._

_''I am, sorry...Ran-chan,'' were Gin's first words out of his mouth._

_''What do you have to be sorry about?'' I asked him._

_''Yesterday turned out to be a disaster, and it was all my fault,'' Gin answered with his back still turned away from me._

_I put my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him._

_''Gin...please do not push me away or feel guilty. You know I hate it whenever you get distant.''_

_''Trust me Rangiku, up until I met ya I was forced to always put up a wall around everyone.''_

_I asked in curiosity, ''What do you mean?''_

_Then Gin said, ''Nothing, Rangiku.''_

_Suddenly I smirked because I came up with an idea that will make Gin open up._

_I walked up to him until I was right up behind him. I began rubbing his shoulders._

_''Rangiku...what are ya doing?''_

_''What do you think I am doing, Ginny? I am trying to get you to open up to me.''_

_Then Gin turned around and stared at me with the saddest expression I have ever seen._

_''Rangiku...my past is not something to rejoice about.''_

_Then I realized what he meant and I finally said, ''I see, I now finally understand.''_

_Gin looked surprised. ''What?''_

_Then I grabbed Gin's right hand and held it. ''I will wait for you to tell me no matter how long it takes. I understand how painful it is to talk about your own darkest secrets, trust me I know. Even though I know whatever it is your hiding is a very deep problem, I have no right to know. I do not have a way of diving down into your wounded heart without wounding it further unless you open it up to me first. So I'll wait for you to tell me, no matter how long it takes. Whenever the time comes and you are ready, please tell me. But you should know that no matter what kind of past you have, I will always love you.''_

_Then Gin stared at me with a surprised look on his face._

_''Rangiku, I-''._

_Before we could continue the conversation, we suddenly heard the front door slammed open._

_We both ran to the small living room and saw that the front door was open, but nobody was at the entrance._

_Then I glanced at the bedroom and gasped, because Gekkou was gone._

_Gekkou's POV_

_I must go there._

_As I ran toward my destination, memories began flooding back to me._

_**As I was taking a walk within Rukongai, I accidentally collided with a girl who was wearing a purple dress.**_

_**After the accident, I began apologizing to her. ''I am sorry, it's just I did not noticed you walking toward me.''**_

_**''No, it's okay,'' the beautiful girl responded.**_

_**I arose from off the ground and extended my hand to her.**_

_**''My name is Kira Gekkou, what is your name?''**_

_**The girl radiantly smiled. ''My name is Shiratori Kanashii.''**_

_You are sorry, grandfather? How can you apologize when the monster who killed Kanashii was not you? After all, you died ever since that night eight years ago._

_**I guided Kanashii into my house and introduced her to my grandfather.**_

_**''My, my,'' my grandfather said while grinning. ''You are one lucky boy to have picked up a special girl like that.''**_

_**I blushed and told my grandfather to shut up while muttering curses under my breath.**_

_He was still alive though, I just know it. My grandfather and girlfriend might be gone, but at least my brother was still alive._

_**I took Kanashii to Izuru's room and she looked down upon the smiling baby.**_

_**''Wow, you have such a cute brother!'' Kanashii squealed.**_

_**''You already like him that much?" I asked her.**_

_**''Of course! He is the most adorable baby I have ever seen!''**_

_**''Well, you are welcome to play with him.''**_

_**What followed was one of the best days we ever had while we both played with Izuru.**_

_I...must know if he's okay. Because if he is not..._

_**As I sat in the cave's dungeon, the monster who was once my grandfather came toward my cell while carrying...**_

_**''Kanashii!'' I yelled.**_

_**''You know this bitch?'' the monster sneered. ''Well keep a good eye on her, because I cannot wait to also break her.''**_

_**He opened the cell door and threw Kanashii into the depths of the dark dungeon.**_

_**Kanashii's purple dress was tattered, and she was sobbing.**_

_**After I saw her like that, I snapped.**_

_**''Kage!'' I yelled while trying to use the remnants of my strength to attempt breaking down the bars that were keeping us in captivity.**_

_**''I can never forgive you! You have gone too far this time, and I promise that I **_**will**_** annihilate you!''**_

_**Kage glared back at me with contempt in his eyes, but then decided to walk out of the dungeon.**_

_**After that day, I also began to slowly lose Kanashii.**_

_...I can never forgive myself._

_I ran toward my destination, which was the Kiras' residence. This was the house that both me and Izuru were born in, and where I lived a life of happiness...until the Nakushita Forest incident._

_I yelled as I was beginning to finally see my former home, ''Izuru!''_

_I did not care if Gin and Rangiku were chasing me right now or concerning my grandfather's apology, because my mind was only set upon finding my brother._

_As I came up to the house, my eyes widened in terror...because it was burnt down to the ground. All that remained of my former house was ashes._

_Then I saw a Shinigami who was a brown-haired man wearing glasses, and he was walking toward me. Guessing that he might know something about this, I questioned him._

_''Excuse me, sir?'' I asked him with what was left of my civility._

_''Yes?'' the mysterious man questioned me._

_''Do you know what happened here?''_

_''About two years ago this house burned down to the ground due to mysterious circumstances. While the status of your brother is currently unknown, your parents are dead.''_

_What? How could this man knew that I have a brother or about my identity?_

_Before I could ask him anymore questions, the mysterious man used what seemed to be Shunpo and vanished just as quickly as he appeared._

_I stood there while staring at the burnt remnants of my house. I felt like time froze._

_If that stranger was telling the truth, then all that was possibly left was my baby brother. But even then, he could be dead too. Why? Why does disasters like this have to happen? I...once had a happy life...and it's like someone ripped my life into shreds._

_Then I could feel two familiar spiritual energies behind me. It's odd that I only knew these two for a very short time, but I could already tell who they were just by sensing their spiritual energy._

_I asked without turning around, ''Gin and Rangiku, why are you two here?''_

_Gin's POV_

_There were a lot of things I wanted to say to Rangiku, but our talk can wait until after we find Gekkou. Why did he ran away like that?_

_''I think I know why Gekkou is going,'' Rangiku said while we ran after him._

_''Why?'' I asked her._

_Rangiku proceeded to tell me that he has a family, including a baby brother named Izuru. I did not know what to say because I never really had a family of my own to begin with. To be honest, I thought that Gekkou was lucky to have one in the first place. Our search came to an end when we found Gekkou after tracking him down by detecting his convulsing spiritual energy. He was standing in front of a burnt house and both us gasped. We somehow knew that this was his home, but it was destroyed._

_''Why are you here?'' Gekkou asked us without turning around._

_I decided to answer him first. ''Because we are your friends.''_

_Gekkou bitterly laughed. ''Since when did I began being your friend?''_

_''Since we met in that cave-,'' I began to answer._

_Gekkou then turned around and glared at us with tears in his eyes._

_''-That's bullshit!'' Gekkou yelled at the top of his lungs._

_I stared at Gekkou in sadness, because he acted like I how used to act before I met Rangiku; which was a person who did not believe that true friends existed in this world._

_''Gekkou-,'' Rangiku began to talk._

_''-Shut up, you two!'' Gekkou cut her off by yelling. ''You think I can just accept you as my friends? I had friends and loved ones, and now they are all probably dead! Why should I make new friends! Knowing my life, you will probably betray me just like my grandfather and ex-girlfriend did! I...''_

_Rangiku was about to respond to Gekkou, but I stared at her to silently let her know to let me do the talking._

_I replied, ''Gekkou, I know where you are coming from, because I used to believe that there was no such thing as true friends. I used to think like ya, that every 'friend' I had would eventually betrayed me. But...that changed when I met Ran-chan-''_

_''-Shut up!'' Gekkou screamed at me while half-sobbing. _

_''There is no way you could understand my pain! Even if you were betrayed, I bet you were never abused like I was!''_

_Oh how wrong Gekkou was concerning that._

_''Actually, Gekkou I was probably abused worse than you were,'' I said while inwardly shuddering over those memories...of _her_. Mesushishi's horrible words echoed throughout my mind once again. _

_**''You are just saying that just because I threw you against the wall and treated you like a toy. You should realize that you **_**are**_** a fuck toy to me, so get over your damn pride. But that doesn't matter, because soon you will love me.''**_

_''Gekkou, I understand your pain more than ya will ever know,'' I continued saying to him._

_**''What a pathetic little shithead you are! I could have killed you by merely drowning you, but I need you to stay alive so I can fuck you to death! So are you read to submit to me yet?''**_

_''But it is not good to be all alone because of that pain.''_

_**''I...am going to make you pay. When I am through with you, you would wish...that you have never been born!''**_

_Gekkou stared at me with a surprised look on his face. _

_**''It's too late to redeem yourself now after you slapped me! I am going to rape you to teach you a lesson. Because you are not a soul, you are just my fuck toy!''**_

_''That is why ya need true friends, because loneliness can never heal the pain,'' I finished saying to Gekkou._

_Rangiku stared at me with sadness in her eyes. ''Gin...''_

_Then Gekkou stared at me with a look of sadness but I saw something else in his eyes...which was hope._

_''Why do you want to help me?'' Gekkou asked me while his tears were slowly drying up. ''My grandfather nearly killed you and Rangiku, so why-?''_

_''-I do not believe that ya should hold a grudge against someone just because one of their relatives hurts you. It was a monster that was once your grandfather who was in the wrong, not ya.''_

_Gekkou's tears were now completely dried up. He stared at me like he was contemplating on what I said._

_''You don't hate me after what my grandfather did to you and Rangiku?'' Gekkou asked me._

_I smiled at him. ''Nope, do ya hate me?''_

_Gekkou finally smiled. ''No, I already told you that you freed my grandfather. How can I hate you for that?''_

_Then I offered my hand to Gekkou and said, ''Then what is holding ya back?''_

_Gekkou grabbed my hand and answered, ''Nothing is holding me back anymore.''_

_Rangiku smiled at both me and Gekkou._

_I finally asked him, ''Why don't ya live with us for now? If you are looking for someone important, we can help you find that person.''_

_Gekkou stared at me with shock on his face. ''Do you seriously mean that?''_

_I answered while smiling, ''Of course I do, because we are true friends.''_

_Gekkou smiled and said, ''Gin and Rangiku, I don't know what to say-''_

_''-You don't have to say anything, because coming home with us is the only answer we need,'' Rangiku interrupted him._

_''Now let us go...to _our_ home...together,'' I said to Gekkou._

_A few tears fell down on Gekkou's cheek, but I already knew his answer. As we both walked away from Gekkou's burnt house, I heard him whisper, ''Izuru, I know that you must be alive out there somewhere. I promise that one day, I will find you.''_

_I smiled at him, and I inwardly promised to help Gekkou find his baby brother, Izuru._

_As I grabbed Rangiku's hand while we were walking home (which caused her to gasp), I made another promise to myself._

_Rangiku, one day...I will tell you about my past. But that was something I could worry about another day. Because right now, it was time to be happy. The nightmare in Nakushita Forest might have caused pain to all of us. But from that pain, not only were me and Ran-chan closer than ever before, but another wonderful event has occurred._

_Me and Ran-chan have found a true friend._

_Omake:_

_Nobody's POV_

_''Where the hell is Hiyori?'' Shinji said to himself while scratching his head. ''I have been searching for that pain-in-the-ass since last night. Now it is morning and I still cannot fucking find her! Damn bitch...''_

_Then someone threw a sandal which hit Shinji's forehead _hard_._

_''That has to be...'' Shinji said to himself._

_Then he turned around and saw the person he was looking for. He pointed his finger at her and yelled, ''...You, Hiyori!''_

_Hiyori smirked at Shinji. ''I am glad that my aim is still as good as it has always been.''_

_Then Shinji launched into verbally chewing Hiyori's ass out for about a good ten minutes. When he was through with his ''lecture'', Hiyori stared at him in mock sadness._

_''I am so sorry, Shinji-kun! I have committed horrible sins against you! Please accept this as a gift so I may be forgiven, oh mighty one!''_

_Hiyori then handed a small white cup of juice. Shinji had completely zoned Hiyori's words out and only registered that cup of juice. You see, Shinji did not drink anything since midnight, and he was quite damn thirsty._

_Shinji wordlessly grabbed the cup of juice and immediately gulped it down in less than a minute. Shinji then said, ''That is the best damn cup of juice I ever had. Just for this, I forgive you this time, Hiyori. Well, I am going back to Seiretei, because I have been in Rukongai much longer than I intended to. See ya, Hiyori.''_

_Then Shinji walked off and Hiyori just stood there while staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. After Shinji left, a black cat emerged from one of the alley's shadows._

_The cat walked and stood besides Hiyori and said, ''That is the _last_ time that I ever do something so stupid for yen.''_

_''I did not know that Shinji was going to actually enjoy it, Yoruichi!'' Hiyori yelled at the cat. ''I thought he would spit that liquid back out in disgust, but he drank it like it was the best drink he ever had!''_

_''It does not matter, but Shinji has some damn weird tastes,'' Yoruichi growled._

_''Tell me about it.''_

_Then Yoruichi finally growled again and said, ''I am _never ever_ going to take a piss in a cup while in my cat form for 500 yen again.''_

_End of Flashback_

**End of The Arc of Beginnings**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the omake. There is a good possibility that omakes will not be in every chapter. It depends on the feedback, reviews, and if I can think of anything else genuinely funny in future chapters.**

**As you can see this is the end of the first ''arc''. My fanfiction is going to be divided into sagas and arcs. The current saga is called the ''Rukongai Saga'' and this saga and story is still very far from being complete. In the event that this chapter was not as good as the others, it's because I felt like crap while I was writing part of it. So if it was not as good, I do apologize in advance.**

**As always please review and let me know if I made any errors.**

**Until next time,**

**Ultimania**


	18. Nightmares and Bonds

**Author's Note: Well guys, I want to start off by apologizing concerning the massive delay on updating with a new chapter. My life has been hectic and busy during these last few months, so that is why my updates have been so ridiculously slow. Also, I am now juggling a ton of stories all at the same time. But I have not forgotten this fanfiction at all. At least I did not take such a massive break in the middle of an arc.**

**I want to once again thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, gave me constructive criticism, and favorited this story. The support helps me to continue I'm Glad I Said I'm Sorry. For those who love the story, we are just in the early parts of it. This new arc has a name, but I am not revealing it until the end of the arc. The reason is because the name will spoil the plot of this arc. I am also going to try at least having several chapters of character development with Gin, Rangiku, and Gekkou before I dive into the action parts of this arc.**

**Now, it is time to (finally) answer the reviews!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Yeah, I revealed that earlier in the eleventh chapter. Gekkou is a major character and will have a huge role in this story.**

**Wt183: LOL, I am glad that you enjoyed the omake.**

**Lynn Apple: I kind of thought that Gin acts the way he does in the manga because he has been through a lot of trauma during his past. That is why I came up with the idea of him being raped. I am glad to hear that you enjoyed my fanfiction so much that you think it is one of the best Gin X Rangiku fanfiction out there. To be honest, I did not read other Gin X Rangiku fanfiction often when I began writing this because I do not want to unconsciously steal ideas from other fanfiction. I prefer this fanfiction to be original as possible.**

**Mayuzu: I originally intended to have no OCs at all in this fanfiction, but then I came up with the idea of Gekkou for plot purposes. He is really the main reason that I came up with any of the OCs in this story in the first place.**

**Besides, I really cannot use any of the Bleach characters besides Aizen and Tousen as antagonists, or otherwise this fanfiction will be massively AU.**

**But the good news is that I really do not intend on adding anymore major OCs unless for the role of minor antagonists (which probably will not happen anytime soon if at all). There are only two OCs (which I have already introduced earlier in this fanfiction) that I have any plans for major roles in the future.**

**I am making Gin act OOC because I want to develop his personality from the one he has in this fanfiction into his personality in the manga. I do think that Gin might have possibly a different personality back during his days living with Rangiku (we really did not see enough flashbacks in the manga to find out about Gin's past personality). However, I am trying to make him somewhat stay in character in the process even if I make him a little OOC. But his personality will develop into his ''normal'' personality as the story progresses.**

**Jurgen8r: I have something special in mind for Aizen's sadistic followers. They will be dealt with in time.**

**Anonymous Reviewers: Apparently, you have not read the rest of the chapters. But I think any fanfiction that contains raping, violence, and strong language deserves a M rating, right? My fanfiction is intented to be dark, and it only gets more scary and dark from here. I will also admit that even I got a chill down my spine while writing down some of the events in Nakushita Forest, which rarely happens to me.**

**Also, I want to tell you guys that I have re-edited the previous chapters of I'm Glad I Said I'm Sorry. I have mainly corrected the grammar errors that I have not noticed until now while re-editing the sentence structure. I have also added extra scenes in some of the chapters. The chapters that I have made the most changes and additions to are chapters one, six, and twelve. So to anyone who has been following my story until now might want to at least re-read those chapters. Of course, that's up to you.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Bleach at this moment. However that will change once I track Kubo down, beat the living crap out of his army of bodyguards, and force him to surrender the rights to me one way or another. That will teach him for killing off Gin!**

**Of course, most people would hate it if I own Bleach since Gin and Rangiku would be the only characters in my version of Bleach and they will be doing naughty things ninety-nine percent of the time...**

**I have decided to start including a soundtrack with every new chapter.**

**Soundtrack:**

**Bleach OST: Peaceful Afternoon By Shiro Sagisu**

**Bleach OST: Whisper Of The Apocalypse By Shiro Sagisu (I would highly recommend listening to this OST during the beginning of the flashback sequence. You will understand why once you listen to it while reading the following scene.)**

**999: 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors OST: Eternitybox By Shinji Hosoe **

**I Will Be Here For You By Michael W. Smith**

**It's My Life By Bon Jovi**

**Icewind Dale II OST: Targos Town By Inon Zur**

**Bleach OST: Comical World By Shiro Sagisu**

**Chapter 18: Nightmares and Bonds**

Gin's POV

On that day when Gekkou became friends with Rangiku and me, all of our lives were changed forever. I never really had a true friend besides Rangiku before I met him. I also did not know nearly as much about him compared to what I know about her. But I just could not abandon someone who was alone, because I knew just how painful it was to be alone. So I decided that he could stay with us. My friendship with Gekkou brings back so many pleasant memories. Even now, I still remember everything about him like I saw him yesterday.

As both Aizen and death came closer to me as each minute passed, my mind drifted to the memories of my past once again.

_107 Years Ago_

_2 Years After The Incident Within Nakushita Forest_

_Gin's POV_

_I was surrounded by darkness which was above me, below me, behind me, and even in front of me. I could even feel said darkness trying to smother me to death. I could not speak, see, smell, or even hear. All I could do was rely on my sense of touch. But even though I attempted to grasp something, _anything_, I miserably failed. After all, how could you possibly touch darkness?_

_Suddenly, I could hear what sounded like a group of people chanting, though I didn't know where it was coming from. This chanting sounded beyond creepy and sent chills down my spine. The chanting became gradually louder (or I was gradually regaining my hearing) and I could hear the following words:_

_''God, God. Crawl, crawl. Demon, demon. Dream, dream. Evil, evil. Fallen, fallen. Fly, fly. God, God. Silence, silence. Soul, soul. Trust, trust. Martyr, martyr.''_

_These words made my heart freeze in fear. I wanted to run away from whoever was singing that shit and from that kamiforsaken darkness._

_Then as if someone read my thoughts, the darkness completely faded away. However, what I saw after the darkness faded away was even more horrifying than the darkness itself. I was naked in the bathtub within our house's bathroom, but there was no water in said bathtub._

_Instead, I was bathing in dark red blood._

_I immediately leapt out of the bathtub in pure fear and shock. I ran toward the bathroom sink while grabbing a towel in order to wipe off the blood that was covering my entire body. While wiping the blood off of my body with said towel, I stared at the mirror which reflected the one person that I was afraid of, Kuchiki Mesushishi. I turned around, full of fear to see that she was holding her zanpakuto in her right hand and that she was staring at me with insanity and lust buried deep within her eyes._

_''YOU BELONG TO ME FOR ETERNITY, MY _PRECIOUS _GIN!'' she proclaimed with an insane grin on her face as she lunged at me. I barely dodged the lunge by ducking under her right before her zanpakuto could pierce me; instead, the zanpakuto pierced and cracked the mirror. Beyond terrified, I began to run from the obviously lunatic Mesushishi, while her gleeful cackles echoed throughout the bathroom._

_While pure fear was coursing throughout my entire body, I ran out of the bathroom and began to desperately search for my two friends. Despite Mesushishi's cackles, all that was on my mind was finding my two friends and worrying about their safety._

_''RANGIKU! GEKKOU!'' I yelled at the top of my lungs while I heard her cackles echoing throughout the house. These terrifying cackles were growing louder as each minute passed on by._

_I dashed into the kitchen, and what I saw horrified me beyond the realms of fear._

_What I saw was the headless bodies of Rangiku and Gekkou lying on the floor of the kitchen. Blood was oozing out of the areas of where their heads had formerly been located._

_''Rangiku and Gekkou...this cannot be happening,'' I muttered to myself in disbelief and shock._

_I finally noticed that a man stood over the lifeless bodies of my friends, and I recognized him. He was the same brown haired man that I saw in the forest along with those bastards that raped Rangiku three years ago! He held a zanpakuto in his right hand and the disembodied heads of my comrades in his left hand. He had a wide smirk on his face, which gave me his message without him even saying one word. That damn bastard killed my friends in cold blood._

_In a mixture of fury and grief, I lunged at him while roaring with a loud battle cry. I did not care if he killed me, but I refused to die until I avenged my friends. But just when I was only an inch away from that bastard, I felt something sharp pierced my abdomen._

_I looked down and saw that I was stabbed in the abdomen by his zanpakuto while his smirk grew even wider as every minute passed on by. As I died my eyes began to close and eternal darkness started to overtake me, he continued to keep his zanpakuto in my abdomen. Before the darkness could completely claim me, I heard his voice._

_''You are weak.''_

_''NOOOOO!''_

_''Gin, wake up!''_

_I opened my eyes while I bolted upright in panic. I looked around and noticed that I was sitting upright on _our _bed while I was covered in sweat. Oh thank Kami, it was just a dream. It might have been a nightmare from the depths of hell, but it was thankfully just a dream. I could tell that my body was shaking in utter fear. Even though it was just a nightmare, why had it felt so real?_

_Suddenly, I felt someone wrapping their arms around me, embracing me. Warmth began to spread throughout my entire body due to said embracing. I turned my head around and looked behind me to find out it was Rangiku. She was embracing me while staring at me with concern and fear on her face._

_''Gin, calm down. I am here, and Gekkou is here too.''_

_Crap, could she hear what I said in my sleep?_

_Rangiku's POV_

_I was awakened by Gin's terrified screams while he tossed and turned in his sleep. I finally began to shake him as hard as I possibly could and yell at the top of my lungs in order to awaken him from what I assumed to be a horrible nightmare. Just what the hell was he having a nightmare about?_

_After minutes of shaking him and yelling at him, Gin finally awakened. However, he looked like he had been through the deepest levels of hell and back again. His skin was paler than it usually was, he was covered in sweat, and he was shaking like he was paralyzed with fear. But what disturbed me the most was that his eyes did not show the look of innocence that I was so fond of seeing during those last three years that I had been living with him. His eyes briefly showed what appear to be the look of a traumatized adult, and not an innocent preteen._

_I asked Gin numerous times during those last two years what kind of nightmares he had been experiencing, but he refused to tell me no matter how much I begged him to open up to me. I knew he had been hiding a lot concerning his secret past, but he needed to eventually tell me, for Kami's sake! Thankfully, he had not been experiencing nightmares every single night. But he had been occasionally experiencing nightmares during the past two years._

_Gekkou had secretly offered to help Gin with his nightmares (although I am not sure how he could help), but I responded by telling him that it would be best if I tried to comfort Gin instead. Gekkou was unsurprisingly confused as to why I wanted to comfort Gin alone and was concerned for his safety, but he reluctantly complied nevertheless. He slept in the living room on a very small and cheap futon* that he bought the very same day that he agreed to live with us two years ago. I really felt guilty over Gekkou not laying on the bed that Gin and I were then sharing, but there was simply not enough room for all three of us on that one bed. Surprisingly, Gekkou said that our lifestyle was paradise compared to his previous lifestyle in Nakushita Forest. I guess to him, sleeping on a futon was paradise compared to sleeping in a cell for eight years. However, I still felt guilty and even offered to sleep on the futon during some nights, but both of the boys heavily protested against my suggestion._

_So in the end, we came to a decision and allowed Gin to sleep on the bed and Gekkou to sleep on the futon during the first nights that he lived with us. Then their roles would be reversed during the second night, with Gin sleeping on the futon and Gekkou sleeping on the bed. Then vice-versa would occur during the next night, and likewise during the night after that. So basically, both of the boys agreed to essentially a shuffle for sleeping places during every night. This agreement worked fine...until Gin began to experience nightmares much more frequently about a week ago._

_For the past week, Gin's nightmares had been occurring during every night. Both Gekkou and I felt guilty that he had to sleep on the futon when he was being mentally tormented through his nightmares while Gekkou and I slept in the comfortable bed during some nights. But four days ago, Gekkou agreed to sleep on the futon every night until Gin's nightmares lessened one way or another. Gekkou told him that he enjoyed sleeping on the futon more, but it was sadly a lie. He was pretending not to know about Gin's nightmares, despite the fact that he wanted to so badly comfort him in any way possible. It was the first time Gekkou had to lie to Gin, and I could tell that he was more than guilty about lying to his friend. I knew how he felt because whenever I lied to Gin in the past, it would feel like my heart was constricted with guilt._

_Both of the boys had grown very close to each other during the past two years. When Gekkou began to live with us, both of the boys acted awkward and nervous around each other. But they gradually grew comfortable around each other and began to develop a stronger friendship in the process._

_Today, it was almost like we were siblings in every possible way except in name only. Of course, with my and Gin's mutual romantic feelings toward each other, we could not call ourselves ''siblings''._

_Gekkou had pretended to sleep regardless of Gin's horrific screaming these last few nights. But he secretly voices his concern to me about Gin more strongly as each day passes. I was confused about the situation and did not know what to do. If only I could get Gin to open up to me. Perhaps things would be different tonight._

_I continued to stare at Gin's eyes in concern, which was when I saw _that look_. It was the look of pure fear and grief he gave me when we were in Nakushita Forest. Is it possible that he had a dream where Gekkou and I...died?_

_I shuddered at the painful thought. If he indeed had a horrific nightmare like that, then no wonder was he acting so damn traumatized. Since I did not know what else to do, I decided to pull him into an embrace._

_I could feel that Gin's muscles were beginning to relaxing. His sweating gradually ceased, and his skin became less pale and regained its normal hue. I was somewhat relieved that he was at least beginning to relax._

_I stared at him with concern in my eyes for a number of minutes (but it felt like hours) and finally broke the silence._

_''Gin, calm down. I am here, and Gekkou is here too.''_

_He stared at me with his beautiful and fearful blue eyes opened and whispered after another moment of silence, ''Rangiku?''_

_''Hai, it is me,'' I answered him while giving whom I now called ''my boyfriend'' a soft smile._

_''I am so glad that you are safe, Rangi...nevermind. Forget what I just said,'' Gin muttered in a relieved tone of voice._

_''Gin, you need to truthfully tell me what kind of nightmares you are experiencing and also open up to me,'' I said while staring at him with concern and stubbornness clearly written on my face. I was _not _going to allow him to stay silent about his pain tonight. After all, friends are supposed to be there for one another in order to comfort each other whenever they are in pain._

_**''Rangiku...no matter what your problems are, you can tell me. If you have pain, share it with me. If you have joy, share it with me. If ya have a burden that you cannot carry alone, then I will carry it with ya. I will never abandon ya, because I will always be with you.''**_

_Gin had done so much for me that I highly doubt that he realized how much I was in debt to him. No matter what size of a problem I had, he always listened to me and attempted to correct the problem if he could do so. He was there for me whenever I was in pain, and he was joyful whenever I was joyful. He had helped me carry every burden that had fallen upon me since we met each other three years ago. No matter how difficult our lives became, he had _never _abandoned me._

_Even though I may never be able to repay my debt to the boy that I have fallen head over heels in love with, the least I could do was help him in the same way that he has helped me!_

_''No, Rangiku. Ya do not need to know,'' he replied in an emotionless tone of voice. He pulled away from my embrace while attempting to get back under the covers of our bed._

_''Oh _yes_, I do need to know,'' I retorted in an irritated tone of voice. ''I cannot force you to tell me about your past. But I think that we have grown close enough to each other to the point where we could _at least _start sharing a few secrets about each other.''_

_''But ya said that you would wait,'' Gin protested._

_''I did Gin...for two years,'' I responded with determination and concern in my voice. ''But do you know how painful it is to see you screaming and writhing in agony while you are sleeping? I cannot just go back to sleep and ignore your screams of pain _every night!_''_

_Gin's eyes widened in shock after I said those words._

_''Every...night?'' he whispered in disbelief._

_I nodded my head in confirmation._

_Then he sat up and put his right hand up to his forehead and wiped away the sweat that remained there._

_Then Gin stared at me with his still open blue eyes; they seemed to stare right into the depths of my soul for a moment._

_He turned around until his back was facing away from me, and he began to talk._

_''I dreamed that you and Gekkou were...''_

_''...Murdered?'' I finished his sentence in hesitation and dread._

_''Yeah,'' he whispered._

_Somehow_, _I was not surprised that he dreamt about me and Gekkou...being murdered in front of his eyes. I had_ _a feeling in the pit of my stomach what his nightmare was all about before he even told me. Now the way he was acting made perfect sense to me_. _I wondered fearfully how_ _I would react if the two most important boys in my life...were to die in front of my eyes_? _Kami_, _my entire body shuddered just by thinking about it_.

_''Rangiku?'' Gin's voice interrupted my troubled thoughts._

_''Hai?'' I turned my attention toward him with a curious and concerned expression on my face._

_''Can I...ask ya a question?'' he asked me with hesitation in his voice._

_''You can always ask me anything Gin,'' I reassured him in a soft and gentle tone._

_''Rangiku, do ya think...that I am weak?''_

_Gin's POV_

_It was a question that I had been asking myself for the last three years ever since I met Rangiku. I knew I saved both Rangiku and Gekkou from the psychotic Kira Kage in the Nakushita Forest, but I still felt like I was not strong enough to truly protect them._

_What if an even greater threat emerged to threaten my loved ones? What if I failed to protect the two most precious people in my life...and they died due to me being pathetically weak? I would do literally anything to protect them. Even..._

_**''Don't you want power? I assume that you are sick of feeling weak.''**_

_I did want to become powerful, but only in order to protect my friends. However, I did not want to become consumed with power. I could begin to walk on the path of power, but at what cost? I was sick of feeling weak, even though there were many risks to walking down the path of power._

_**''If you decide to become a Shinigami, then you will allow me to train you after you graduate from the Shino Academy. I can make you into one of the most powerful Shinigami that has ever existed if you become my subordinate. I can assure you that you will be more than powerful enough to protect your girlfriend from any danger.''**_

_How could I place my complete trust in this mysterious stranger? He claimed that I could become a prodigy among Shinigami just by sensing my spiritual energy? What were the basis of his claims? How could he know all this? But the most important question was this; _would _becoming a Shinigami truly protect Rangiku and Gekkou from any kind of danger that would dare to harm them?_

_**''I can give you knowledge, power, and anything else you desire on one condition. You must always be my loyal subordinate and obey my every command, even if it is against the laws of Soul Society.''**_

_To be perfectly honest with myself, I personally and secretly thought that at least some of the Shinigami were pure scum. I used to believe that all Shinigami were scum, but meeting Hirako Shinji and Sarugaki Hiyori changed my views concerning Shinigami. I still believed that there were _plenty _of Shinigami out there who were cold-hearted bastards. But now I knew that there were at least some Shinigami out there within Soul Society who at least gave a shit about the residents of Rukongai. They did not only care about fattening their fucking wallets, but most of all, they acted at least semi-humble and not high and mighty. They did not treat us Rukongai residents like pieces of shit. Instead, they treated us like we were souls, just like they were._

_**''Because you and your girlfriend have tremendous spiritual energy for souls, especially you. Considering that both of you are so young, you and your girlfriend have amazing potential.''**_

_Would Rangiku be willing to sacrifice a semi-normal life for the life of a Shinigami? I wanted Ran-chan to be happy, but she _was _already happy. Damn it, I was being an idiot. After all, why should I change my lifestyle because of my fear of losing my loved ones? I had a feeling that becoming a Shinigami would not make Rangiku or Gekkou happy, in fact, I thought it would cause them more sorrow in the process. Also, what would Gekkou even think about me becoming a Shinigami? I knew that he carried hatred toward Shinigami due to the abuse that he had taken from his psychotic grandfather._

_There had been a question has been troubling me within the depths of my mind, and I could no longer hold myself back from asking her _that question_._

_''Rangiku, do ya think...that I am weak?'' I asked in a voice which was so soft that it was barely above whispering._

_Then Rangiku smiled at me with _that smile_. Oh Kami, whenever she smiled that sweet smile of hers, it was like all of my fears and worries instantly melted away. What kind of power did she possess with that smile? I do not know, but it felt like her smile could heal my soul._

_''What do you think that I am going to say?'' Rangiku asked me with a slight teasing tone in her voice._

_I groaned and face-faulted. Kami, how can she have so much energy and persistence in the middle of the night? ''I knew that you will probably tell me that I am not weak. But Rangiku, I-''_

_''-But what?'' she interrupted my protests with a frown on her face. ''If Gekkou and I believe in you, then _that _should be the only proof you need to believe in your own strength, Gin.''_

_Maybe Rangiku was right about that. Perhaps I did not have to become a Shinigami or anyone's subordinate in order to protect my loved ones. I did not know how my Rangiku managed to pull it off, but she seemed to always find a way to pull my emotions out of the dump._

_I smiled at her with a genuine smile, and not one of my fake ''creepy'' smiles that I usually showed to strangers._

_''Thanks, Ran.'' I could see the blush that crept up on her cheeks._

_During the last two years, Gekkou privately suggested to me that maybe I should start calling Rangiku ''Ran'' instead of ''Ran-chan''. When I asked him why, he said that some women do not like having ''chan'' added to the end of their names. He explained that his now dead ex-girlfriend, Shiratori Kanashii, _despised _being called ''Kanashii-chan'' and kicked him in his privates whenever he dared to call her by that name._

_I initially agreed to his advice. But not too long after I agreed with Gekkou's suggestion, I changed my mind and decided to call Rangiku by both ''Ran'' and ''Ran-chan''. After all, it was amusing to see the blush that crept up on her face whenever I called her by either name; because I knew that she secretly enjoyed being called those names by me. Rangiku had yet to beat the living crap out of me regardless of what name I called her, so I eventually just came to the conclusion that Kanashii was just one very scary girl._

_''T-Thank you for w-what? I-I d-didn't do anything,'' Rangiku stammered while her face was blushing even harder than it was a minute ago._

_I stared at her with happiness and determination evidently in my eyes. ''Ya made me realize that my friends are my power. That fact alone gives me endless strength and the will to never give up no matter what happens.''_

_Rangiku giggled in response._

_''What's so funny?'' I asked her in curiosity while raising one of my eyebrows._

_''That actually sounded so cute and funny...coming from you,'' she answered in between giggles._

_''Shut up,'' I muttered while crossing my arms and trying to stifle the kamiforsaken blush on my cheeks._

_''Now...tell me about your past Ginny,'' she said in a teasing tone._

_''No,'' I responded while sticking my tongue out at her._

_''Damn stubborn jerk,'' she muttered under her breath while crossing her arms and letting out a deeply annoyed sounding sigh. ''Why not?''_

_''Because I need time in order to figure out on _how _I can explain my past to you,'' I answered her with a serious look on my face. I was being honest, because my past is so horrific that telling every detail of it would be a more than difficult task for me. I wanted those hellish memories to stay buried within the realms of my mind forever. But I would be force to unearth those buried memories, thus allowing said memories to torment my soul once again. For a task of this difficulty, I would definitely need more time._

_''Fine,'' Rangiku reluctantly agreed with a frown on her face and her arms crossed. ''But if I notice that the memories of your past are causing you anymore pain, then I will _force _you to tell me.''_

_I gulped in fear because I knew that she meant what she said. I have found that fact out the hard way after living with her for three years._

_We both laid back down under the covers of our bed. I could feel sleep slowly claiming me once again. I felt somewhat peaceful, but I still worry about how I could tell Rangiku about my past without unearthing the pain associated with those blasted memories._

_''After all,'' I whispered in the softest voice possible. ''How are you supposed to tell someone that you were raped?''_

_Rangiku's POV_

_I could not believe what I have just heard. That was impossible._

_Gin...was raped? While both of us were trying to go back to sleep, I heard his voice whisper words that I never thought would come out of his mouth._

_''After all, how are you supposed to tell someone that you were raped?''_

_My eyes widened in shock, but I decided not to ask Gin about what he just whispered. He probably did not know that I had heard him whisper those words. For then, it would be best to pretend that I did not hear him until I know what to say to him._

_I did not know if I was truly raped or not. Were those painful memories of being raped real or not? Sometimes, I feel like part of my life was an illusion which veiled my true past, memories, and pain. But I knew that Gin and all of his kind actions and words were _not _an illusion._

_I wanted to help you, Gin. I wanted to do everything that you had done for me and throw the memories of your painful past into the ocean of forgetfulness. I wanted to heal your wounded heart. But what could I do when you would not even open up to me? I used to hide my pain from everyone before I met you. I may not remember much about my past, but at least I remembered that my personal pain forced me to erect an emotional wall around myself. But you shattered that wall when I met you, Gin. You changed me so much both on the inside and outside, and yet you asked for nothing in return. I felt like my love for you was gradually blooming larger in size as each day passed on by._

_So no matter how long it would take, I would wait for you to talk to me about your past. I knew talking about your past would emotionally hurt like hell. Whether you were actually raped or not, I _would always _be there for you, Gin._

_With determination to help the one that I love, my eyes began to close and I fell asleep._

_Gekkou's POV_

_Sometimes, I could not believe how close Gin and Rangiku were to each other. I had never seen a bond that strong before in my entire life._

_When I first began living with my two friends, I was secretly jealous of their immensely strong bond. During the first two months, I felt completely alone despite the fact that I was living with my friends. I felt like I did not belong in their house and that I could never have a bond with them no matter how hard I tried to earn their friendship._

_After two months of living with them, I decided that it was time to leave my so called _friends _behind and find someone who would really want to have a bond with me. After all, the words that came out of my _friends' _mouths two months ago were nothing but a bunch of rubbish. But Gin made me realize that I had already found bonds._

_**1 Year and 10 Months Ago**_

_**Gekkou's POV**_

_**''Gekkou, wait!''**_

_**I was walking through the streets of Rukongai while carrying what few belongings I possessed with me in a small sack. The sky was covered in dark clouds, and I could tell that a storm was slowly forming. How fitting considering the mood that I was in.**_

_**''Gekkou, listen to me!''**_

_**I turned my head around and glared at **_**him **_**with anger in my eyes.**_

_**''Shut up, Gin!'' I snarled at my so called **_**friend**_**.**_

_**Gin stared at me with worry and confusion clearly written on his face. ''Gekkou, what is wrong with ya? You just walked out of the door and said that you were permanently leaving with no explanation **_**whatsoever**_**! Now tell me, why did ya do that! Why do ya want to leave so badly all of a sudden!''**_

_**''Why should I?'' I sneered while attempting to control my rising fury. ''It's not like either of you two cared about me in the first place.''**_

_**Then without warning, Gin punched me square in the jaw as hard as he possibly and physically could. This caused blood to trickle down the side of my jaw. I snarled and glared at him with pure anger in my eyes. I was about to beat the crap out of him, but Gin tackled me to the ground before I could even raise my fists against him.**_

_**He glared at me with pure fury in his opened blue eyes. For a second, I thought that his blue eyes would turn red due to the furious glare that he was giving me. ''Listen up, Gekkou,'' he growled. ''Rangiku was on the verge of breaking down into tears after ya left. I had to promise her that I would bring ya back one way or another. The least ya can do is tell me what the hell is wrong with you! After all, that is what friends are for!''**_

_**''Friends!'' I roared at him. ''Both you and Rangiku do not think of me as a friend! That is why I left! So quit your damn lying and tell me the **_**real **_**reason why you want me back so damn badly!''**_

_**''What do you mean that Rangiku and I do not think of you as a friend? Of course we do!'' Gin responded in a confused and upset tone of voice.**_

_**''Bullshit!'' I yelled at the top of my lungs while finally giving up on controlling my anger. ''You and Rangiku have some kind of bond that I can never have with either of you no matter how hard I try! Judging by the way you two look at each other, I know that both of you are true friends with each other. I feel like I do not belong with either of the two of you. Since I feel like an outcast, what is the point of staying with people who reject me!''**_

_**Gin stared at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes. ''Ya got it all wrong, Gekkou.''**_

_**''What do you mean?'' I asked him in confusion.**_

_**''My bond with Rangiku...is different from a friendship. We have developed romantic feelings for each other.'' I could see a genuine smile forming on his face.**_

_**My anger began to fade away. Damn it, why am I such a fool!**_

_**''I see...''**_

_**''But we consider you our friend, Gekkou. We will never abandon ya. I am sorry, because I should have told ya sooner.''**_

_**I shook my head in disagreement while feeling ashamed of myself. ''No, it's my fault. I should have asked you about your bond with Rangiku before giving into my anger and jealously. I should not have been so damn immature.''**_

_**''We all make mistakes, Gekkou,'' Gin responded with a frown on his face and his eyes ''closed'' again. ''But ya just have to learn from them, because nobody can be perfect.''**_

_**''I know Gin,'' I agreed with him while a small smile began to form on my face.**_

_**''Now,'' Gin said while smiling and reaching out his right hand in order to help me arise off the ground. ''What do ya say we head back to **_**our **_**home? I am sure Ran-chan will be pleased to hear that it was all just a big misunderstanding.''**_

_**''Hai,'' I agreed while grabbing his hand. ''Let's go...to **_**our **_**home.''**_

_Gekkou's POV_

_Ever since that day, I never doubted about my bonds with Gin and Rangiku. My bond with both of my friends had strengthened during those last two years. I was then very glad that I was their friend. For the first time in years, I actually felt like people cared about me. But more importantly, I did not feel alone anymore. I did not mind sleeping on a futon because it felt like paradise compared to sleeping within a cell for eight years._

_I wished I could help Gin and take away his pain. But Rangiku wanted to help him if she could. Well, I was not going to wait any longer. I heard Gin screaming like someone was tormenting him to death. I could not stand to see my friend in pain. In the morning, I was going to find a way to privately confront Gin about his nightmares. I was just not going to pretend to ignore my friend's suffering any longer._

_With determination to help my friend, I finally allowed my body some much needed rest and fell asleep._

_Gin's POV_

_Ahh, such a peaceful and wonderful sleep..._

_''Gin...''_

_No nightmares to currently haunt me..._

_''Wake up...''_

_I do _not _want to get out of bed. In fact, I want to stay asleep forever._

_''Gin!''_

_No! Leave me the hell alone, annoying voice..._

_''I said...WAKE UP, GIN!''_

_I felt a fist collide with my head which immediately awakened me from my peaceful and wonderful slumber._

_''Ugh,'' I groaned while sitting up in bed and rubbing my head in pain. ''Why did ya have to hit me like that, Ran-chan?''_

_She glared at me in irritation while pointing an accusing finger at me. ''Because _you _have been sleeping for _far too long_! Do you realize that it is already past 10:00 A.M.?''_

_''Yeah, I know,'' I answered my furious girlfriend with a sleepy look on my face. ''But I still want to sleep a little longer-''_

_I suddenly began to notice that Rangiku was shaking her fists while her eyes were closed, which meant that she was going to pound me into tomorrow if I did not listen to her._

_So I arose out of bed since I wanted to keep my head intact. After all, I remembered what happened last time when I did not listen to her a month ago, which consisted of her beating the living crap out of me. My entire body was sore for _hours _after that beating. Crap, her punches and kicks were more fearful than Kage himself. One of the most valuable lessons I had learned during those last three years was to _never _underestimate a woman's strength when she is angry._

_''That's better,'' she stated with a smile on her face after I arose out of bed. ''Now why don't you go and eat your breakfast?''_

_Kami, I swear Ran-chan could switch from being scary as hell to being sweet as an angel whenever and as fast as she desired to._

_After using the bathroom in order to relieve myself, I walked toward the kitchen where I was greeted by a smirking Gekkou who was drinking a glass of orange juice._

_''Why hello there Fox-Face,'' he greeted me._

_''How are ya doing, Bebimun*?'' I asked him with a wide smirk on my face._

_''Not _that name _again!'' Gekkou groaned. Then he pointed an accusing finger at me. ''For the love of Kami, quit calling me by _that name_!''_

_After me and Gekkou became close friends, we started to give each other nicknames. He called me Fox-Face, while I called him Bebimun. Needless to say, neither of us liked our ''nicknames'' one bit._

_''I will when ya quit calling me 'Fox-Face','' I retorted while my smirk grew wider as each minute passed on by._

_''I bet Fox-Face did not get any 'special time' with his precious Ran-chan last night,'' Gekkou mocked me with a smirk on his face._

_His second favorite thing to do besides calling me 'Fox-Face' was teasing me about my relationship with Ran-chan._

_''At least girls are attracted to fox faces and not baby moons,'' I retorted back at him while chuckling._

_''Oh shut it,'' he mumbled back at me in an irritated tone of voice._  
_  
''There is no way that ya can shut me up Bebimun,'' I mocked him._

_''I'll kick your ass!'' he roared in response while arising out of his chair._

_''I would like to see ya try, so give me ya worst,'' I snorted while walking close enough to him for our faces to only be a few inches apart from each other._

_''Boys...'' we heard an all too familiar voice in a dark tone behind us._

_Oh crap._

_''STOP FIGHTING DURING THE MORNING!'' Rangiku commanded us._

_After said female kicked our asses with surprisingly just her bare fists (which was a scary fact altogether), she began to sweetly (and creepily) smile again._

_''Now that we have come to an understanding, let's eat some breakfast, shall we?''_

_''Hai,'' both Gekkou and I muttered with huge lumps on our heads which were a courtesy from Ran-chan._

_Despite the pain of said lump, I could not help but inwardly smile. Many things had drastically changed in a matter of three years. I went from being someone who was lonely and hated into a person who had both a friend and a girlfriend who cared about me deeply. My worries about the nightmares that I had experienced seemed to melt away when I realized that I was no longer alone._

_To be honest, that single fact meant more to me than anything else in my life._

_Omake:_

_Nobody's POV_

_''All right!'' Rangiku clapped her hands together with a look of pure joy on her face. ''It is time for the both of you to try out my new dish!''_

_''New dish?'' both of the boys asked her at the same time and with curiosity in their voices._

_''Hai,'' she answered with a glint of excitement in her eyes. ''I have bought a new recipe book that has drastically changed my views on cooking forever! Since it is close to lunchtime due to a certain _someone _sleeping in'' -Gin sneezed- ''I have decided to cook a brunch.''_

_Rangiku grabbed three blue plates from off the stove and began to set said plates out upon the kitchen table. Upon each plate was what appeared to be a hard egg, some kind of green vegetable, and a yellow slimy (and unknown) substance._

_Both of the boys immediately inwardly cringed due to the odd dish (mainly the yellow substance) but began to put on an act in order to not offend her._

_''This looks great, Ran-chan!'' Gin lied with a false smile on his face._

_''Hai, it looks delicious!'' Gekkou said likewise while also pretending to smile._

_''I am glad that you think so!'' she responded while her smile grew wider as every second passed by. ''I think I am going to go take a bath, enjoy your meal!''_

_Once she had walked into the bathroom and shut the door to said bathroom, the two boys immediately dropped their act and began a staring contest against each other._

_After a few minutes of silence, Gin finally broke said silence._

_''I am not eating it,'' he stated with a look of disgust and fear on his face._

_''Same here for me,'' Gekkou muttered._

_Then both of them simultaneously pointed at each other and stated, ''You _are _eating it.''_

_Gigantic tick marks immediately formed on the two boys' heads._

_''Ya _are _going to eat it,'' Gin commanded the other boy._

_''Hell no! I am not eating something when I do not even know what it is!'' Gekkou protested._

_''It doesn't matter, because you are gonna be the guinea pig,'' Gin stated with his voice in an authoritative tone like the other boy would agree with his demand._

_Oh, how wrong he was on that matter._

_''Why do _I _have to be the damn guinea pig!'' Gekkou asked him with a murderous glare on his face that was strangely replaced with a smirk about five seconds later._

_''What the hell are ya smirking about?'' Gin asked him with a murderous glare of his own._

_Gekkou began to chuckle, which to the other boy was not a good sign._

_''Since you are Ran-chan's _precious _lover-boy,'' Gekkou began to answer while ignoring Gin's loud protests. ''_You _have no choice but to eat your precious Ran-chan's cooking, or I _will _tattle on you so she can punish you!''_

_Gin's protests immediately died down after Gekkou's threat, so he began to eat _all _the food._

_''Well?'' Gekkou asked him after the other boy began tasting Rangiku's food._

_''Well, _what_?'' Gin snapped at him in an irritated tone of voice._

_''Don't be a smartass Gin,'' Gekkou retorted while crossing his arms and staring at the food that Gin was eating with curiosity in his eyes. ''How is the food?''_

_After a minute of chewing the slimy yellow (and still unknown) substance, Gin had a surprised look on his face._

_''Ya know...it is actually pretty damn good, even though I _still _have no clue on what this food is. But if it tastes this damn delicious, I guess I do not care what kind of food it is.''_

_Gekkou was surprised that the other boy enjoyed the food that much, so he began to devour his own dish._

_Within the matter of several minutes, both boys have finished eating their meals just before Rangiku walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in a purple kimono._

_''Ya are looking good Ran-chan,'' Gin whistled at her while her cheeks flushed and became as red as a tomato._

_''T-Thank y-you, Gin...'' she muttered._

_''Oh come on!'' Gekkou teased his two friends with a smirk on his face. ''Why don't you guys just rip each other's clothes off and be done with it?'' he finished in a suggestive tone of voice while wiggling his eyebrows._

_''SHUT THE HELL UP, GEKKOU!'' both Gin and Rangiku roared at him while _both _of their faces were as red as tomatoes._

_After more lumps on Gekkou's head which were a courtesy from his two friends, Rangiku noticed that the two boys had completely consumed their meals._

_''Wow, did you guys enjoyed my cooking that much?'' she asked them with a wide smile on her face._

_''Hai,'' they both answered with smiles of their own._

_''Awesome!'' she squealed while twirling around in joy. ''Since you boys enjoyed my new dishes so much, then I will follow these kind of recipes for the rest of my spiritual life!''_

_Both boys sweat dropped at her joyful declaration and were afraid to ask her the dreaded question about her ''food''. However, Gekkou arose to the challenge and asked her said question._

_''Um Rangiku, I just wanted to ask out of curiosity...what exactly did we ate?''_

_Rangiku contemplated for a moment with her right thumb on her lip. ''Well, you boys ate fried seaweed, hardboiled eggs..."_

_The boys let out a deep sigh of relief thinking that the food was actually semi-normal..._

_''...And that yellow substance was buffalo penises.''_

_After a moment of dead silence, Gin promptly fell out of his chair and collapsed onto the floor while passing out in the process. Gekkou muttered something about not feeling good while proceeding to run toward the bathroom as fast as he possibly could so that he could puke up what he had consumed earlier._

_As for Rangiku, she had no clue concerning on what was suddenly wrong with the two boys._

_''Was it something I said?''_

**Author's Note: Believe it or not, fried seaweed and buffalo penises are **_**actual **_**dishes that people willingly consume.I found this information out via the wonderful world of the internet. Some Asians really have some **_**very **_**odd tastes in food.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know there was a lack of action but I want to develop the relationship between Gin and Rangiku during the next few chapters before I dive into the action parts of this arc. Also, Rangiku and Gekkou have not forgotten about Gin's problems; and you will see them trying to comfort him in the next few chapters.**

**Thanks goes to WeepingCadaver for beta reading this chapter. Review or let me know if I have made any errors! If you do not review, then I will send Gin after you in order to punish you! On second thought, that plan may backfire if you are a female.**

**Anyway...until next time,**

**Ultimania**

***Futons are a sleeping mat that can be put away during the day. The Japenese used to mainly sleep on futons but today, many Japanese sleep on Western style beds although some of them still use futons. So Gin and Rangiku sleep on a western style bed, while Gekkou sleeps on a small futon. The only reason I explained this was to prevent confusion to readers.**

***Bebimun means ''baby moon'' in Japanese, and is pronounced like "Bei-BE Moon". Pretty much the same as English, "baby moon".**


End file.
